Meurtre, accusation et l'amour dans tout ça?
by Karoline Tesla
Summary: Tout semble sourire à Jane Rizzoli, elle était amoureuse d'un homme merveilleux qui lui offrait l'amour et le bonheur qu'elle attendait depuis toujours. Elle avait la meilleure amie que l'on puisse rêver en la personne de Maura Isles... Une famille aimante et le job de ses rêves. Mais 10g de cuivre vint tout faire voler en éclat, le jour-même où on la croyait plus qu'intouchable.
1. In mourning for her Wedding day

**Hello tout le monde, me revoilà... :) Pour ceux qui me suivent, merci. Pour ceux qui débarquent, bienvenus. :) Tout en travaillant sur mon roman, je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à vous abandonner totalement. Contrairement aux autres textes, mes publications seront plus espacées les unes des autres, mon projet me prend beaucoup de temps. :)**

**L'histoire qui va suivre m'a été inspirée par l'épisode avec le "cutthroat" quand Jane et Maura discutent mariage. Et par une discussion que j'ai eu avec l'une de mes amies les plus chères. :) J'espère que cela vous plaira autant que les histoires précédentes.**

**Bonne lecture, j'ai hâte de vous lire.**

**K.**

* * *

Jane était sublime dans sa longue robe blanche. Elle n'avait pas rêvé de ce genre de cérémonie mais le temps semblait l'avoir fait changer. Fini les maillots de Baseball, les promesses sur la butte d'un terrain de Baseball, les cacahuètes à la place du riz, les hot-dog pour le buffet et la limonade bien au frais. Son mariage serait sublime à la hauteur de l'engagement qu'elle allait partager avec Casey. Elle ne voulait pas se marier, encore moins avec un homme qui passait sa vie en Afghanistan mais son lieutenant-colonel avait su trouver les mots pour la convaincre. Fini les missions dans le désert, fini l'armée, fini les dangers, il quittait tout pour elle à la condition qu'elle accepte de devenir sa femme. Comment dire « non » après une telle promesse. Alors la voilà, dans sa sublime robe choisie par sa demoiselle d'honneur, Maura Isles, bien sûr. La jeune femme était tout sourire au bras de son frère Frankie. Tout le monde était présent pour cette sublime journée d'été. Casey était là, au bout de l'allée dans son sublime smoking. Il avait quitté l'armée mais la droiture du garde à vous se faisait encore sentir dans sa tenue. Frankie embrassa sa sœur sur la joue avant d'aller s'asseoir aux côtés de sa mère émue. Jane posa délicatement sa main dans celle de Casey qui ne put s'empêcher de lui murmurer un doux compliment à l'oreille.

« - Prête ?

- Toujours. Répondit Jane avec le sourire. »

Le prêtre commença son sermon, Jane ne lâchait pas la main de Casey qui n'avait d'yeux que pour elle. Jane croisa le regard de Maura qui lui offrait un grand sourire remplie de fierté. Elle lui fit un clin d'œil avant de reporter son attention sur Casey. Il y eu des promesses, des vœux, des sourires pour les futurs mariés, des larmes d'émotions pour l'assistance. Et puis, il y eu cette phrase qui fait du mariage américain un moment de suspens total.

« - Si quelqu'un s'oppose à cette union qu'il parle maintenant ou se taise à jamais. »

Jane ne put s'empêcher de regarder les invités en priant pour que personne ne vienne briser son bonheur. Elle reporta son attention sur Casey qui lui offrait l'apaisement dont elle avait besoin. Le prêtre allait reprendre son discours quand une voix de femme se fit entendre à l'entrée de l'église. Jane se retourna et cru mourir.

« - Je m'y oppose, cette femme ne le mérite ! »

Personne n'eut le temps de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. La jeune femme qui était inconnue pour la plupart de l'assistance venait de détruire le bonheur de Jane. Elle avait sorti une arme et avait tiré droit devant elle. A la seconde d'après, Jane pleurait, ses mains rougies sur la poitrine de Casey qui lui souriait.

« - Tiens, bon. S'il te plaît. Pleura Jane agenouillait à côté du corps de Casey. Frankie, s'il te plaît !

- J'y vais ! »

Alors que Maura aidait et rassurait Jane, Frankie était partie à la poursuite de la suspecte. Le reste de l'assistance ne savait comment agir. Maura tentait d'éloigner Jane mais cette dernière refusait de quitter Casey. Elle sentait le sang de celui qu'elle aimait depuis toujours, s'enfuir entre ses doigts. Ses larmes se mêlaient à ce liquide rouge qui emportait avec lui la vie de celui qui était synonyme de bonheur à ses yeux.

« - Casey, Casey. Regarde-moi. Les secours arrivent, s'il te plaît me lâche pas.

- Je suis désolé, Jane. T'oubliera vite, mon accent.

- Jamais… Maura ! S'exclama-t-elle tout à coup paniqué. »

La jeune légiste poussa délicatement Jane et commença un massage cardiaque bien inutile. C'était trop tard, elle le savait mais le désespoir dans le regard de sa meilleure amie lui donner la force de continuer. Jane comprit rapidement que c'était la fin, elle hurla à tout le monde de partir. Serrant Casey dans ses bras, elle voulait être seule, ne plus voir personne. Assise contre l'autel, elle berçait le corps sans vie de son homme. A peine mariée et déjà veuve, elle ne voulait pas accepter qu'il était parti, qu'elle ne le verrait plus. Elle l'embrassait dans les cheveux, serrant ses bras autour de la taille de Casey. Il était paisible, les yeux clos, le sourire aux lèvres, une main sur celle de Jane, inconsolable. La scène morbide dura une éternité. Quand les secours voulurent séparer Jane du corps de son homme, ce fut l'enfer. Elle refusait de le lâcher. Tommy et Maura réussirent à l'éloigner mais la jeune femme s'effondra. C'était fini.

* * *

**J'avoue que c'est un peu court mais j'ai préféré couper ici. La suite, le plus tôt possible.**

**J'espère que cela vous a plus... :)**

**Bien à vous.**

**K. Tesla**


	2. The Feelings War

**Voilà le chapitre 2... Comme vous l'avez peut-être vu le rating est passé d en un chapitre... Je vous explique normalement, il y a un long chapitre 2 avec une scène qui aurait pu choqué certaine âme sensible. J'ai donc coupé le chapitre en deux parties. Chapitre 2: The Feelings war et Chapitre 2"': The Feeling War (facultative). En gros lire la première est obligatoire pour comprendre l'histoire et il n'y a aucun scène choquante. Ensuite soit vous patientez jusqu'à ce que je publie le Chapitre 3, soit vous lisez le chapitre facultatif mais c'est à vos risques et périls, je décline toute responsabilité si vous êtes choqué après cela. Ce chapitre n'apporte rien à l'enquête mais peut permettre la compréhension de certaines réflexions futures. Ne pas le lire pourrez aussi vous faire manquer quelque chose que beaucoup espère... Mais je vous laisse le libre choix.**

**Je voudrais en profiter aussi pour remercier TonieC une lectrice complétement crazy que j'adore et qui m'a permis d'avancer l'histoire grâce à ses idées complétements fofolles.**

**J'espère que vous allez aimer. Bonne lecture.**

**K.**

**Ps: oubliez pas les reviews. Je veux votre avis. surtout le chapitre 2'" lol.**

* * *

Jane se réveilla d'un bond, encore ce cauchemar. Elle le chassa d'un geste de la main pensant que ses angoisses revenaient la hanter. Elle voulut se redresser mais une violente douleur à la tête la fit grogner, une main la repoussa délicatement contre les oreillers. Frankie était là, assis à côté d'elle. Qu'est-ce que son frère faisait là, dans son lit. Elle le regarda avec surprise et croisa un regard sombre qu'elle prit comme une gifle.

« - C'était pas un cauchemar ? Dit-elle sans obtenir de réponse. Quand ?

- Deux jours. Tu étais complètement sous le choc. On se relais avec les autres pour te surveiller.

- Il…

- Je suis désolé, Jane. Répondit Frankie avec douleur. »

Jane se leva d'un bond. Ses derniers souvenirs étaient les bribes de cauchemars qui hantaient son esprit. Elle alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Il était hors de question de craquer de nouveau devant Frankie. Son reflet dans la glace faisait peur à voir. Une magnifique blessure à la base du cuir chevelu, une paumette brûlée et le visage aussi pâle qu'un vampire sortant de son cercueil. Elle se laissa glisser contre le meuble et fondit en larme, les sanglots venaient secouer son corps avec violence. Elle se fichait bien pas mal de ce qui allait se passer. L'homme qu'elle aimait ne reviendrait plus, cette fois, c'était définitivement fini. Son corps se vidait de tous ses sentiments, elle le laissait prendre le contrôle puis elle n'eut plus de larmes, elle était épuisée par cette rivière de sentiments douloureux qu'elle venait de déverser. Elle se releva, les yeux rougis par les larmes, les joues humides. Elle se déshabilla et se traîna sous une douche froide qui vint réveiller chaque muscle de son corps endolori par le deuil.

Quand elle quitta la salle de bain, Frankie eut comme un choc, Jane était de nouveau le détective forte et courageuse. La douleur avait quitté son regard, la détermination et la tendresse étaient venues la remplacer. Ce regard qu'elle posa sur son jeune frère vint le rassurer même si cela n'était qu'une carapace pour survivre.

« - Alors arrêter cette garce avant que mon envie de lui coller une balle ne revienne.

- Jane, tu n'es pas sur l'affaire. Je suis désolé mais…

- Pardon ?

- Jane, tu es une victime pas une flic sur ce coup-là.

- Une victime ? Ce n'est pas moi qui ait pris cette balle, c'est Casey ! Merde ! Je vais pas rester là à me tourner les pouces pendant que vous attrapez cette salope !

- Jane !

- Non ! Si tu ne veux pas m'accompagner, j'irai seule. Et crois-moi, elle va aller rejoindre son mari, vite fait, bien fait ! »

Jane haïssait quand elle était mise à l'écart d'une enquête. Elle attrapa ses affaires et quitta son appartement. Son esprit était embrouillé, son cœur courait un marathon et sa tête était envahie par le bruit d'un marteau piqueur qui lui vrillait les tempes. Elle allait retrouver la responsable de son état et lui faire payer dans les règles de l'art. Quand elle arriva au commissariat, elle eut le droit à une ribambelle de regard compatissant qui lui vrilla les entrailles. Elle aurait voulu se planter au milieu du hall et hurler à tout le monde d'aller se faire voir mais elle préféra se rendre à la morgue là où elle trouverait la présence réconfortante de son amie Maura. C'était sans compter que Maura était en plein travail. Quand elle entra dans la morgue, son amie était penchée sur la table d'autopsie, scalpel à la main, elle disséquait avec minutie le corps qui reposait sur sa table depuis deux jours déjà.

« - Jane ? Qu'est-ce que… »

Elle jeta son scalpel sur le chariot, recouvrit le corps et tenta de repousser Jane vers la sortie. Mais c'était trop tard, la jeune détective en avait déjà trop vu. Elle s'écroula contre le bureau de son amie qui crut défaillir face à tant de détresse. Jane avait remonté ses genoux contre sa poitrine, les bras croisé autour, elle plantait ses ongles dans ses chairs pour ne pas craquer. Maura vint s'asseoir à ses côtés et posa sa main sur le genou de son amie qui sanglotait.

« - Hey, Jane. Tu ne devrais pas être là. Frankie s'occupe de Marissa avec Korsak et Frost. On est tous sur la passerelle.

- Sur le pont. Murmura Jane, le visage enfoui dans ses genoux.

- Quoi ?

- On dit pas sur la passerelle mais sur le pont. L'expression vient des pirates. Il faut être sur le pont du bateau. Dit-elle avant de se mettre à rire.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?

- Je viens de t'apprendre quelque chose à miss-je-sais-tout.

- Je ne sais pas tout, Jane et tu le sais très bien. Allez, viens partons d'ici. Dit-elle en se levant.

- Non, je reste là.

- Jane, debout, allez, je t'offre un café… instantané. »

Jane grogna et fini par se lever pour suivre Maura jusqu'à la cafétéria. Les deux femmes étaient à peine rentrées dans le café que déjà Angela les accueillait avec inquiétude. Jane se dégagea de l'étreinte de sa mère en grognant que tout allait bien. Maura récupéra les gobelets et entraina Jane jusqu'à son bureau mais quand elles atténirent l'ascenseur, le téléphone de Jane sonna, c'était Frost, il avait une enquête. Korsak et Frankie s'occupaient de l'affaire Casey Jones pendant que Jane et lui allaient s'occuper d'un nouveau cadavre trouvé sur le terrain du Gillette Staduim.

« - Come on, Maura. On va chez les Patriots.

- Pardon ?

- Les Patriots ? L'équipe de Football, enfin, Maura, réveille-toi.

- Pardon, l'équipe de football, d'accord. Et pourquoi, j'irai là-bas ? On ne m'a pas appelé ?

- Maura ! »

Jane allait partir sans elle quand le téléphone de Maura lui donna raison. La légiste la rattrapa alors qu'elle allait démarrer sa voiture. Durant tout le trajet, Jane écouta Led Zepplin à fond, le message était clair, je ne veux pas avoir de discussion pour le moment. Maura respecta ce choix et se perdit dans ses pensées. Elle savait que Jane souffrait mais si son amie ne lui demandait pas de l'aide, elle ne pouvait rien faire de plus qu'attendre. Jane finirait bien par craquer et Maura serait là pour la réconforter.

Quand elles arrivèrent au Gillette Staduim, Frost était déjà sur les lieux à discuter avec le policier responsable des allers et venues des gens sur la scène de crime. Maura et Jane passèrent le ruban jaune et traversa une grande partie du terrain avant de rejoindre le corps qui reposait sur la ligne des 10 yards. Jane eu un mouvement de recul, elle connaissait le joueur de réputation et elle savait que l'équipe venait de perdre un talentueux linebacker.

« - Merde, Graham Fulson, 29 ans, célibataire et l'un des meilleurs joueurs de sa génération, il faisait encore gagner son équipe, hier avec un sublime touchdown après une interception digne de l'exploit.

- Tu le connaissais ? Demanda Maura accroupie à la hauteur du corps.

- Pas personnellement mais je suis le football, Maura. Et l'équipe vient de perdre un excellent élément.

- Il a des ecchymoses sur les bras et sur l'abdomen. Mais il ne semble pas dater d'aujourd'hui.

- Surement des restes du match, d'hier.

- Je te dirai ça à l'autopsie… Euh, Jane ?

- Oui ?

- Regarde. Dit-elle en retournant le corps. Je crois qu'il est mort en faisant ce qu'il aimait. Du football.

- Maura ! Tu sais ce que cela veut dire ? S'exclama Jane en prenant le ballon qui reposait sous le corps de la victime.

- Qu'il était perfectionniste et qu'il s'entraînait même en dehors des entraînements.

- Non, il se remémorait les meilleurs moments de sa carrière.

- Comment tu peux savoir ça, avec un simple ballon ?

- Un joueur, en dehors des matchs et des entraînements, ça fait la fête, ça drague et ça oublie le terrain. S'il était là, cette nuit, c'est qu'il a fait son nostalgique.

- Tu veux dire qu'il allait perdre le football ?

- Quatre possibilités, il voulait prendre sa retraite, mais à 29 ans, ça fait un peu tôt, soit on l'a viré de l'équipe mais je ne vois pas pourquoi étant donné qu'il était leur carte chance.

- Et les deux autres ?

- J'ai besoin de les vérifier avant de t'en parler. »

Jane alla retrouver Frost qui semblait perplexe sur l'état de santé de sa coéquipière. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle était rétablie de la mort de son fiancé, cela n'était pas possible, pas après la crise d'hystérie qui l'avait envahi dans l'église et l'état de choc qui avait suivi. Pourtant elle était là, souriante et pleine de motivation.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'on sait ? Demanda Jane.

- Il est venu, ici à deux heures du matin, sa carte magnétique a enregistré son arrivée mais il est jamais ressorti.

- Normal, il est resté sur le gazon.

- C'est son coéquipier là-bas qui l'a découvert ce matin en allant préparer l'entraînement. Un certain Ryan…

- McGrath, cornerback de l'équipe. Le meilleur intercepteur de l'histoire des New England. Il est aussi le roi de la faute mais ça on lui pardonne.

- Tu te charges de l'interrogatoire ? Il semblerait que tu le connais mieux que personne.

- Il faut vraiment qu'un jour je t'emmène voir un match, ce n'est pas possible. Dit-elle avec le sourire. »

Ryan McGrath n'était pas que le cornerback de l'équipe, il était aussi le plus séduisant de l'équipe et même Jane Rizzoli n'était pas indifférente à son sourire. Malheureusement, ce jour-là, le sourire n'était pas au rendez-vous. Jane s'agenouilla à la hauteur du séduisant athlète assis contre le mur et croisa un regard vert émeraude rempli de tristesse.

« - Inspecteur Rizzoli ? Vous êtes responsable de l'affaire ?

- Euh, oui. Pourquoi cette surprise ?

- Disons que je pensais que… Enfin, vous savez les informations, votre ami.

- Oh ! Eh bien, rien de mieux que le travail pour surmonter la douleur. Ce n'est pas à un sportif de haut-niveau comme vous que je vais l'apprendre.

- C'est vrai. Dit-il avec un petit sourire timide. Vous savez ce qui s'est passé avec Graham ? Il n'aurait pas dû être là !

- Racontez-moi, ce qui s'est passé. Dit-elle en l'invitant à s'asseoir sur le muret.

- Je suis arrivée à six heures et demie pour mettre le matériel en place. Hier après-midi, j'ai perdu la course de fin d'entraînement du coup, c'était moi qui était de corvée. Quand je suis arrivé dans le vestiaire, j'ai vu qu'il y avait le sac de Graham mais son ballon avait disparu. J'ai commencé à paniquer parce que ce ballon était une pierre précieuse pour lui, c'est son idole qui lui a offert quand il était gamin. Il voulait le donner à son fils, à la fin de cette saison.

« - A son fils ? Je croyais qu'il était célibataire.

- Oh, non, madame. Graham était le plus sérieux d'entre nous. Il n'avait pas trente ans, mais il avait déjà une femme merveilleuse et un petit garçon adorable. Une vraie famille qui était sa force. Il disait être célibataire pour les protéger de la célébrité. Il voulait que son fils, Jason, grandisse en paix et fasse ce qu'il voulait dans sa vie sans être traqué par les journalistes. Et comme son père, il voulait devenir un champion.

- Vous étiez proche de lui ?

- C'était mon meilleur ami, madame. On a joué toutes nos années ensembles. Tamara ne va jamais s'en remettre.

- Vous savez où nous pouvons joindre la famille de Graham ?

- Je vous y accompagnerai si vous me le permettez.

- Euh, oui d'accord. Restez là. Dit-elle en se rapprochant de la scène de crime. Frost ?

- Oui ?

- Je vais voir la famille de la victime avec notre témoin et je le ramène au bercail pour sa déposition.

- Bien reçu. Soit prudente. »

Jane entraina le joueur jusqu'à sa voiture. Elle hésita quelques minutes avant de démarrer. Ryan McGrath se faisait discret comme s'il savait que la jeune femme n'était pas d'humeur à converser. Il se reporta donc sur son téléphone et se mit à travailler les statistiques de l'équipe qu'il allait affronter au prochain match. Il sentait le regard de la jeune femme faire des allers-retours entre la route et lui mais il fit comme si de rien était. Ce fut finalement Jane qui craqua.

« - Vous jouez contre les Giants, la prochaine fois, non ?

- Oui, le rêve de Graham allait se réaliser enfin. Il allait rencontrer son idole, non plus en tant que fan mais en tant que joueur.

- Il allait jouer contre son idole ? Demanda Jane avec surprise.

- Oh, non, son idole a pris sa retraite. Jason Sehorn, vous connaissez ?

- Jason Sehorn ? Vous plaisantez comment ne pas connaitre ? Si je pouvais, je l'épouserai sans hésiter. Dit-elle avec le sourire.

- Vraiment ?

- C'est le fantasme de beaucoup de femme d'épouser un sportif de la trempe de Sehorn.

- Je pensais que vous étiez plus, disons, journaliste ou médecin.

- Ouh, non. Médecin, ma meilleure amie l'est et les termes médicaux à longueur de journée, s'est bien suffisant pour ne pas en rajouter le soir. Et les journalistes, c'est disons, un point rédhibitoire chez un homme.

- Alors, c'est quoi votre type d'homme ?

- C'est moi qui pose les questions, habituellement et puis, je crois que nous sommes arrivés, non ?

- Malheureusement, oui. Nous sommes arrivés. »

Jane descendit de sa voiture et réajusta sa veste. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle détestait dans son métier, c'était bien ça. Venir annoncer à une famille, qu'un père, un mari, un fils ne rentrerait plus jamais à la maison. Elle savait ce que c'était de perdre un être cher et elle ne le souhaitait à personne, pas même à son pire ennemi. Elle regarda Ryan qui semblait mal à l'aise. Elle ne put s'empêcher de le raisonner.

« - Vous devriez rester dans la voiture.

- Non, je lui dois au moins ça.

- ça va aller ?

- Non. »

Jane lui offrit un sourire désolé avant de s'engager dans l'allée, Ryan sur ses talons tentait de garder son calme et sa constance. La jeune femme frappa à la porte et attendit les mains croisées devant elle. Ryan l'observait avec surprise. La jeune femme qu'il avait devant lui n'était pas la femme qui l'avait conduit jusqu'ici. Elle avait perdu toute confiance dans son regard, ce côté distant qui la rendait si sérieuse et légèrement froide s'était totalement envolé. Elle avait le regard d'une femme brisée par la vie, les traits tirés de fatigue. S'il ne l'avait pas vu agir quelques minutes plus tôt, il aurait cru voir une femme sur le point de craquer et s'engouffrer dans les méandres sans retour de la dépression. Alors que la porte s'ouvrit, Jane se redressa et alla puiser dans ses dernières ressources de courage pour parler au petit garçon qui les regardait avec surprise.

« - Maman, y'a tonton Ryan avec sa copine. »

Les joues de Ryan devinrent pivoines alors que Jane le regardait avec un sourire amusé. La réputation de Ryan venait d'être dévoilée au grand jour.

« - Désolé.

- J'ai connu pire. Dit-elle avant de reporter son attention sur le petit garçon. Tu peux aller chercher ta maman et lui dire que le détective Rizzoli veut lui parler ?

- Oui, madame. »

Le petit garçon disparu et Ryan alla s'asseoir sur le banc qui se trouvait sur la terrasse. Jane s'en voulait de l'avoir embarqué dans cette galère. Elle lui tendit les clefs de la voiture et lui ordonna d'aller l'attendre dans le véhicule. Il commença par refuser mais le regard de Jane le fit changer d'avis. Elle attendit qu'il soit hors de vue pour laisser une larme perler le long de sa joue. Frankie n'avait peut-être pas tort, elle n'était pas encore prête à affronter le travail. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se poser la question plus longtemps, une jeune femme se tenait devant elle.

« - Vous vouliez me voir ?

- Tamara Fulson ?

- Oui, c'est moi.

- Je… Je suis l'inspecteur Rizzoli, je voudrais vous parler de votre mari, Graham.

- Il a des problèmes ? Demanda la jeune femme tout à coup, inquiète.

- Il a été retrouvé, ce matin au Gillette Stadium, il est mort. Je suis désolée. Répondit Jane d'une voix monotone à la limite de la failure.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Ajouta Tamara avant de s'effondrer dans les bras de Jane.

- C'est ce que nous voulons savoir. »

Jane l'aida à s'assoir sur le banc. Elle vit du coin de l'œil, Ryan appuyé contre la portière de la voiture. Elle le voyait hésiter, tiraillé entre l'envie de venir consoler la veuve de son amie et le devoir de respecter l'ordre de Jane. Il finit par observer Jane de loin, elle tentait d'obtenir, malgré la situation, les réponses à ses questions. Après de longues minutes, elle aida la jeune femme pour rentrer et la laissa seule à contrecœur. Sans un mot, elle monta dans sa voiture et attendit que Ryan soit assis pour démarrer. Elle se perdit dans la contemplation de la route, il était hors de question de parler. Ce fut le silence total, un silence qui vous fait froid dans le dos et que Ryan eut beaucoup de mal à respecter. Il ne fit rien paraître mais à peine la voiture s'était-elle arrêtée qu'il bondit hors de sa place et entra dans le commissariat. Jane les mains sur le haut du volant tentait de retenir sa colère mais s'était peine perdue. Elle laissa aller sa tête contre le volant et fondit en larmes. Elle qui se croyait vide, sauvé du deuil de Casey, se retrouvait à le pleurer comme le commun des mortels. Oui, Jane Rizzoli était forte et indestructible mais à cet instant, Jane était redevenue le petit bout de femme sensible et amoureuse que Casey avait su faire renaître sous ses tendres caresses et ses mots doux. Ce fut la sonnerie de son téléphone qui la sortie de sa tourmente. C'était Frost qui s'inquiétait de ne pas la voir revenir alors que Ryan McGrath attendait patiemment dans la salle de réunion.

« - Je passe voir Maura et j'arrive. »

Ce fut les seuls mots qu'elle fut capable de sortir. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et sans interruption elle monta les escaliers, traversa le hall, s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur et descendit jusqu'à la morgue. Elle stoppa son apnée à l'entrée du bureau de Maura qui semblait plongée dans l'écriture d'un de ses rapports. Jane ne dit pas un mot et s'allongea sur le canapé de son amie.

« - Tu ne devrais pas être là, Jane.

- Et je devrais être où ? A aider l'ex de Casey à préparer l'enterrement, ou peut-être aller sur les docks du port et me jeter du haut de la falaise. A moins que tu me propose une autre idée aussi joyeuse que celles-ci ?

- Rentrer chez toi, dormir et arrêter de te torturer l'esprit en te disant que tu es responsable de ce qui s'est passé. Dit-elle sans même lever le nez de son écran.

- Mais, je suis responsable, Maura ! Dit-elle en se levant d'un bond. Je suis responsable de la mort de Casey, comme je suis responsable de tout ce qui s'est passé avec elle ! J'ai arrêté son mari le jour de leur mariage. Maura, j'ai détruit le plus beau jour de sa vie. Elle n'a fait que me rendre l'appareil ! S'écria Jane avec colère et douleur.

- Non, Jane ! Son mari était un pédophile et un tueur en série et si tu ne l'avais pas arrêté, quelqu'un d'autre s'en serait chargé ! Tu as fait ton boulot ! S'énerva Maura.

- Résultat, Casey est mort et personne ne semble se bouger pour rattraper la responsable. Je te promets que si je l'attrape avant eux, je la tue ! Tu m'entends, Maura, je la tue ! »

Maura voulu la calmer mais sa technicienne de labo venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Jane s'excusa avant de quitter les lieux, furieuse de ne pas avoir trouvé le réconfort qu'elle recherchait auprès de son amie. Elle retourna à l'étage et se plongea dans le nouveau dossier. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder le dossier qui reposait sur le bureau abandonné de Korsak. Elle regarda aux alentours, personne ne semblait intéresser à elle. Elle se leva et ouvrit le dossier. Il y avait le rapport de Maura, les pistes explorées et une photo de la suspecte. Jane vérifia que personne ne la voyait et déroba la photo. Elle referma le dossier et retourna à son bureau. Maintenant, il fallait trouver une preuve sur le meurtre de Graham Fulson pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Frost réapparu quelques minutes plus tard, surpris de voir Jane concentré sur le passé de leur victime.

« - Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas rejoint ?

- Je voulais vérifier les antécédents de Fulson avant de préparer mes questions. McGrath est toujours dans les locaux ?

- Non, il est allé consoler la veuve de Fulson. Mais, il a été bizarre tout le long de l'interrogatoire, je le sens pas ce type.

- Il est surement choqué par ce qu'il vient de vivre. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il encaisse les coup à longueur de saison qui est plus solide mentalement qu'un autre homme.

- Depuis quand tu défends les suspects ?

- Je ne défends pas un suspect, je te fais juste remarquer que tu n'es pas objectif, simplement parce qu'il t'a blessé dans ton ego avec sa réussite.

- La méchanceté ne te va vraiment pas, Jane. Intervint Korsak en rentrant dans la pièce.

- Désolée, j'n'ai pas mieux pour le moment. »

Tout au long de la journée, Frost et Jane interrogèrent chaque membre de l'équipe des Patriots, Korsak semblait déstabilisé et Frankie au bout du rouleau. Il voulait que sa sœur soit fière de lui. Qu'elle sache qu'il était prêt à tout pour la revoir sourire mais là, c'était l'impasse et en plus quelqu'un avait fouillé dans leur dossier.

Alors que la journée touchait à sa fin, Jane recroisait encore et encore les alibis. Rien de rien. Tout était parfaitement solide. Personne n'avait pas de faux alibis, personne n'avait un casier à l'exception du coach mais cela remontait à sa jeunesse, il avait fait son mea culpa depuis le temps.

« - Jane rentre chez toi. Tu t'endors sur ton clavier.

- Je dois vérifier quelque chose avant de partir.

- Non, s'exclama Frost en se levant, tu rentres te reposer, tu dois être en forme pour samedi.

- Pourquoi ?

- Le… L'enterrement de Casey, tu t'en souviens ? Répondit Frost avec crainte.

- Bien sûr que j'm'en souviens. Dit-elle en se levant d'un bond. Bonsoir, à demain. »

Dans l'ascenseur, elle jouait avec la bague qu'elle n'avait pas eu le courage de retirer. Leur mariage n'était pas officiellement déclaré à cause de cette folle mais pour Jane, cette bague lui donner comme un espoir que le soir, en rentrant, elle trouverait Casey, assis sur le canapé à regarder la télévision. Mais ce soir-là, il n'était pas là. Elle posa ses affaires, se changea et après quelques secondes de réflexion, elle attrapa la photo qu'elle avait dérobé à Korsak. Poser des questions dans des lieux stratégiques n'était pas un crime. Certes ce n'était pas un crime mais cela n'avait rien de bon pour son état qui à chaque échec se détériorait un peu plus.

« - Vous avez vu cette femme ?

- Non, désolée. »

Voilà ce qu'elle entendait depuis deux longues heures quand elle décida d'abandonner. Elle était exténuée et à quelques rues de chez sa meilleure amie. Elle rangea la photo dans sa veste et se rendit chez Maura qui a cette heure tardive devait être chez elle depuis un moment déjà. Elle sonna, réajusta sa longue chevelure et attendit l'arrivée de Maura qui semblait se faire désirer. Quand la jeune légiste ouvrit, Jane eut un instant d'arrêt. Maura en peignoir, c'était synonyme de « Je ne suis pas seule, tu viens de me déranger. »

« - Oh, tu n'es pas…

- Non, tu ne dérange pas, j'allais prendre une douche, entre. »

Jane entra mais ne put s'empêcher de faire un rapide état des lieux. Pas de verre de vin hors de prix, pas d'odeur d'after-shave, pas de vêtement masculin… En effet, Maura était seule, ce soir. La jeune détective se laissa tomber sur canapé de son amie et ôta son manteau avec lassitude. Maura lui offrit une bière qu'elle accepta sans hésiter. Maura en profita pour aller prendre sa douche. Elle se fit aussi rapide que possible, elle savait que Jane avait besoin d'elle et il était hors de question qu'elle manque cette occasion d'être auprès de son amie. Quand elle sortit enfin de la douche, elle remarqua que Jane avait gentiment dévalisé le stock de bière. La jeune flic était recroquevillée sur le canapé. Le visage enfoui dans un coussin pour étouffer le bruit de ses larmes. La douleur et la solitude avaient fini par avoir raison de la grande détective. Maura se précipita vers son amie et la serra dans ses bras. Assises à même le tapis, dans les bras de Maura, Jane était inconsolable. Elle ne cessait de répéter, « ne m'abandonne pas. » La jeune légiste savait que cela ne lui était pas destiné mais elle ne put s'empêcher de lui répondre avec tendresse.

« - Je n'te quitterai pas. »

* * *

**Alors? ça vous a plus?**

**Désolée, j'ai encore étalé ma passion pour Jason Sehorn mais ce n'est pas de ma aute, si cet homme est un Dieu vivant :) hihihi.**

**Bonne lecture pour ceux qui lise le chapitre suivant... A bientôt pour ceux qui attendent le chapitre 3.**

**Merci d'avance.**

**K.**


	3. The Feelings War (facultative)

**voilà le fameux chapitre. J'espère que vous avez le coeur bien accroché... Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture... :)**

**N'oubliez pas les reviews, c'est important pour que je m'améliore :)**

**Bien à vous.**

**K.**

* * *

Jane plongea son regard dans celui de Maura, il y eu comme une explosion en elle. Elle avait besoin de son amie mais à cet instant, ce qui lui traversa l'esprit était bien au-delà, d'une simple étreinte amicale. Du pied, elle repoussa la table en verre et sans prévenir plaqua son amie sur le sol. Maura surprise par les agissements de Jane n'osa plus bouger. Jane retenait son amie prisonnière en dessous d'elle. Ses yeux étaient brûlants de larmes et de désir. Ses mains resserraient leur emprises sur les poignets d'une Maura plus que déstabilisée. Elle voulut intervenir du bout de la voix mais Jane avait déjà capturé ses lèvres avec animalité et douleur. Elle avait envie d'aller plus loin, de la posséder comme Casey la possédait. Ses pensées devenaient brûlantes et incontrôlables. Si incontrôlable, que Maura fini par lâcher prise. Elle commençait à trouver, elle aussi, un certain plaisir dans cette situation. Elle enlaça son amie et voulut à son tour lui faire connaitre le supplice qu'elle endurait. Mais Jane n'était pas de cet avis. Elle la stoppa d'un murmure rempli de contrôle.

« - N'essaie même pas, Maura. Murmura-t-elle en capturant la peau de Maura entre ses dents.

- Jane, s'il te plaît ! »

Mais Jane ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Maura sentait la chaleur envahir son cou, là où les dents de son amie avaient laissé sa marque. La jeune détective s'aventura plus loin, elle voulait avoir le contrôle. Tout en gardant Maura prisonnière, Jane glissa sa main sous le peignoir de la jeune femme. La belle blonde ne put s'empêcher de gémir. Jane était totalement hors de contrôle. Un animal sauvage à la recherche du désir charnel. Maura l'avait compris et y trouvait un certain plaisir. Pour une fois qu'elle perdait le contrôle s'était à la fois déroutant et excitant. Elle ferma les yeux pour ne pas succomber quand Jane entra en elle avec violence. Ses ongles se plantèrent dans les flancs de son amie qui refusait de la libérer. Maura commençait à se débattre, elle allait craquer, offrir à Jane ce qu'elle voulait. La jeune détective la libéra à contre cœur. Elle profita du moment d'absence de Maura pour fondre sur elle. Allongée sur elle, elle l'embrassait avec rage et tristesse. Quand la jeune légiste reprit ses esprits, elle retourna la situation à son avantage. Elle laissa tomber son peignoir. A califourchon sur Jane, elle sentait son amie se raidir entre ses cuisses. Cela n'avait rien avoir avec de la colère ou de la passion. Jane était frustrée. Frustrée de perdre le contrôle face à Maura. Frustrée de ne pas la prendre comme elle en avait envie. Face à l'animalité de Jane, Maura faisait office d'agneau. Elle lui enleva son tee-shirt avec douceur et lenteur. Ce fut le geste de trop. Jane explosa de nouveau. Trop lent ! Elle voulait la baiser, c'était maintenant et pas dans dix ans. Elle se redressa. La plaqua contre le canapé avec une violence telle que Maura eut un hoquet de surprise. La jeune légiste resserra son étreinte. Elle était divisée, entre l'envie de fuir et celle de rester. Jane manquait de délicatesse mais… Des larmes vinrent la couper dans sa réflexion. Jane venait de craquer. Blottie dans les bras de son amie, elle laissait cours à ses émotions, elle se sentait honteuse. Honteuse d'avoir traité son amie comme un vulgaire fantasme. Honteuse d'avoir agi avec autant de violence. Honteuse d'avoir lâché prise. Maura resserra son emprise autour de la taille de Jane. Elle ne lui en voulait pas et elle lui montrait. L'embrassant dans les cheveux, elle lui murmurait des mots rassurants futiles à son oreille mais bénéfiques à celle de Jane. Elles restèrent ainsi, des heures durant. Leur corps entrelaçait, portait les marques de leur combat passé.

Les larmes de Jane cessèrent peu à peu. Maura s'écarta comme elle put coincer entre Jane et le canapé. Elle replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de Jane avant de l'embrasser. La jeune inspecteur s'éloigna.

« - Non, Maura. J'n'aurai pas du… J'ai…

- Chuuut, arrête. Lève-toi, tu as besoin de dormir et c'est surement pas la meilleure place ici. »

Jane se releva, tout à coup mal à l'aise par la tenue de Maura. Elle détourna le regard, pendant que son amie remettait son peignoir. Maura posa délicatement sa main sur les reins de Jane et la poussa délicatement jusqu'à sa chambre. Après s'être assuré que Jane ne fuirait pas dès qu'elle aurait le dos tourné, elle allait se changer pour dormir. Quand elle revint, Jane était debout devant la fenêtre, les bras croisé autour de son ventre nu, elle regardait la ville endormie à travers les rideaux tirés.

« - Jane vient te coucher, s'il te plait. »

Jane grogna mais fini par se résigner. Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit et se perdit dans la contemplation de la photo qui reposait sur la table de chevet. Maura, Angela et elle, au temps où le malheur avait laissé place au bonheur et à l'insouciance. Elle craqua de nouveau. Maura s'agenouilla sur le sol devant elle. Elle rangea la photo dans le tiroir et aida son amie à se déshabiller pour dormir. Une fois en sous-vêtement, Jane s'allongea dans les draps et sombra la seconde suivante dans un sommeil sans rêve. Maura s'installa à côté de son amie et garda un œil sur elle, jusqu'à ce que Morphée l'emporte. Demain serait un autre jour.

* * *

**Alors? ça va? Vous êtes toujours en vie? Fan du Rizzles? Heureux ou Malheureux? Ce qui me déteste vous pouvez le dire mais attention de manière respectable et constructive.**

**Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre pour de nouvelles aventures.**

**Bye.**

**K.**


	4. Cope with the consequences

**Vous vous demandez tous comment ça va se passer entre Maura et Jane... Je pense que vous commencez à bien me connaître. J'aime faire compliqué quand il est question d'amour. Dans la vie, rien n'est facile, je pense que vous le savez au fond de vous. :)**

**Alors voilà, le nouveau chapitre... J'espère qu'il vous plaira. (autant que le précédent^^)**

**Bien à vous. (hâte de lire vos reviews...)**

**K.**

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Maura se réveilla le corps engourdi et douloureux. Des éclairs de douleurs venaient l'assaillir dès qu'elle bougeait. Elle porta une main à sa gorge en grimaçant. Ça faisait un mal de chien. Elle n'osait plus bouger de peur que son corps ne la fasse gémir de douleur. Elle analysait la situation quand les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. Elle se tourna vers la personne qui dormait à ses côtés. Jane était là, prise au piège dans un sommeil sans rêve. Les mains crispées autour de ses épaules, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine. Elle était recroquevillée sur elle-même comme si elle cherchait à se protéger d'un agresseur extérieur. Maura aurait voulu la rassurer, lui dire qu'elle était en sécurité mais cela risquait de la réveiller et de compliquer une situation déjà plus que complexe. Elle la regarder avec tristesse. Jane était vraiment allé trop loin, elle avait dépassé les limites de la correction et pourtant Maura lui avait pardonné, elle se sentait même coupable de ne pas avoir su l'arrêter. Elle aurait voulu l'aider à s'en sortir plutôt que de l'inciter à continuer. Elle aurait dû lui dire que c'était mal, qu'elles allaient le regretter et pourtant elle n'avait rien fait, rien ? Si, elle avait succombé à ses désirs interdits. A cette pensée, les joues de Maura s'empourprèrent. Elle finit par se lever sans bruit et quitta la chambre. Elle descendit lentement les marches d'escalier et s'enferma dans la chambre d'amis pour se préparer. Elle finit par entrer dans sa cuisine habillée pour partir. Dieu, merci, Angela n'était pas là. Elle n'était pas en état pour supporter un interrogatoire matinal sur les raisons de son retard de planning, de son piteux état mental et de... Elle avait commencé à préparer son café quand elle eut un soudain mauvais pressentiment. Elle se rua vers le miroir de la salle de bain et ce qu'elle craignait se présenta devant elle. Elle avait une sanglante trace violacée à quelques millimètres de la jugulaire, de grandes griffures sur tout le côté du cou et le haut de la poitrine. Elle avait du mal à réaliser l'ampleur de la situation. Jane ne pouvait pas lui avoir fait cela. C'était digne d'une agression. Qui plus est, elle ne pouvait pas le dissimuler. On était en pleine été, le col roulé n'était pas envisageable mais il était encore moins envisageable de sortir dans la rue avec la trace d'une morsure si bestiale. Chacune des dents avait laissé son empreinte sur le cou de Maura. Le seul message qu'on pouvait lire là-dedans était rudement clair : « Maura Isles est ma propriété et hier soir, on s'est éclaté. » Elle poussa un soupir désespéré et retourna préparer son petit déjeuner. Appuyé dos au frigo, elle tentait de détendre son corps douloureux. Ses muscles étaient plus qu'engourdit, seul son café pouvait la sauver. Elle devait tout faire pour cacher ses courbatures et ses douleurs, Jane ne devait pas le voir. Alors qu'elle ouvrait le journal pour découvrir les dernières nouvelles, une Jane dans le cirage fit son apparition dans la cuisine. Elle avait des milliers d'images bestiales qui lui tournaient dans la tête et un mal de crâne insupportable qui lui vrillait les tempes. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que toutes ses images étaient vraies mais quand elle vit le cou de Maura, ce fut comme un uppercut en plein cœur. Ce n'était pas un fantasme de femme seule qui se déroulait dans sa tête mais bien le résultat d'un désespoir total et d'une perte de contrôle inacceptable. La honte était de retour dans son esprit. Elle voulut présenter des excuses à Maura mais cette dernière ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire un mot, elle posa une tasse de café devant elle, bu la sienne et après l'avoir embrassé sur la joue, elle s'en alla en laissant échapper un simple : « On se voit au bureau. »

« - Maura, att... Merde ! »

Jane se retrouva seule dans la maison. Elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé avant de se relever d'un bond comme si elle venait d'être frappée par la foudre. Elle ne pouvait sûrement pas rester sur la scène de son crime. La honte était ancrée dans son être, elle attrapa ses affaires et rentra chez elle. Après une longue douche qui ne changea rien à son état d'esprit, elle fit le constat de ses mésaventures. Ses avant-bras avaient été marqués par les ongles de sa meilleure amie. Son corps portait les traces violacées de ce corps à corps douloureux et interdit. Après cette constatation plus que désagréable, il fallait maintenant aller au boulot comme si de rien était. Quand elle arriva, tout le monde la regardait avec un drôle de regard, elle n'aimait pas cela. Elle se sentait sale et pourtant, elle savait que Maura n'en aurait pas parlé. Elle baissa les yeux sentant que quelque chose de violent allait s'abattre sur elle. Quand elle arriva à son bureau, Frost venait tout juste d'arriver, le regard plongé dans un dossier, il ne lui porta aucune attention. Après quelques grimaces pour enlever sa veste, elle attira l'attention de Frost.

« - Hey, Frost, tu as vu, Maura, ce matin ?

- Elle est arrivée, il y a une heure, peut-être. Escorté par deux hommes, des flics. Elle est en sale état.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- J'en sais rien. Mais elle avait une sacrée balafre dans le cou et d'après les bruits de couloir, elle s'est faite agresser, cette nuit.

- Quoi ? C'est ce qu'elle dit ?

- Je ne fais que répéter ce que j'ai entendu au café. »

Jane se laissa tomber sur sa chaise. Alors voilà, un dérapage et Maura rameutait la cavalerie. La prochaine fois, ce serait quoi ? Les fédéraux ? Les acolytes de Paddy ? La jeune femme avait reçu cette annonce en plein cœur. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et se mit à questionner Frost.

« - Non, j'en sais pas plus. Dit-il avec un air désolé. Mais peut-être qu'elle voudra bien te raconter ce qui s'est passé ? Elle avait l'air vraiment mal.

- Ouai, tu as raison. J'y vais. »

évidemment qu'elle savait ce qui s'était passé, elle avait été aux premières loges, cet agresseur mystère que tout le monde recherchait, n'était autre qu'elle, la grande et respectable Jane Rizzoli. Elle avait perdu pied et voilà, le résultat. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise, Frost le vit rapidement et ne put s'empêcher de la rattraper par le bras. La jeune femme voulu se dégager, c'était trop tard. Il avait vu son bras, ses marques. Le jeune homme n'était pas dupe, elle savait qu'il allait faire le lien et pourtant…

« - Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé, Jane ?

- Rien. Dit-elle en se dégageant de l'emprise de Frost.

- Jane ne me dit pas que tout ça à quelque chose avoir avec Casey. Ne me dit pas que t'es battue.

- Non, je ne me suis pas battue et puis ça ne te regarde pas. Tu permets, je dois aller parler à Maura. »

Frost la regarda partir, il aurait voulu la rattraper mais son téléphone l'en empêcha une nouvelle venait d'arriver et le cas de Jane n'allait pas s'arranger. Une fois seule dans l'ascenseur, elle laissa aller sa colère, c'est ainsi que son poing rencontra la paroi de l'appareil dans un violent craquement. Elle grimaça de douleur avant de secouer sa main pour faire passer les fourmillements qui venait d'envahir ses doigts. Il fallait qu'elle se calme pour faire face à sa meilleure amie et ses deux gorilles. Elle voulait en aucun cas perdre pied face à Maura, elle avait déjà craqué une fois, c'était bien suffisant.

La jeune détective réajusta sa tenue, remis ses manches en place, cacha ses bras qui portaient les marques des aventures de la veille, prit une grande inspiration et entra dans le bureau de son amie qui lui offrit un regard lourd de sens. De la déception et de la douleur, un regard que Jane n'oublierait surement jamais. Cela la fit craquer, elle s'apprêtait à lui lancer ses quatre vérités en plein visage quand les deux hommes se rendirent compte de sa présence.

« - Inspecteur Rizzoli ? Demanda le plus grand des deux.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Demanda Jane avec animosité.

- Jane. Souffla Maura avec supplication.

- Docteur Isles, s'il vous plait. Je suis le lieutenant Summer et voici le lieutenant Eddisson, Inspecteur Rizzoli venait nous suivre. Intervint le plus jeune.

- Pourquoi je le ferai ?

- Ne nous obligez pas à sortir nos menottes. S'il vous plaît. »

C'était trop tard, Eddisson avait pris les poignets de Jane et lui avait passé les menottes dans le dos. Jane se retourna vers Maura qui ne bougeait pas le regard ailleurs.

« - Maura ! Maura, regarde-moi ! Pourquoi tu me fais ça ? Tu dis que ce n'était pas grave et tu envoies tes chiens de garde ? Maura ! S'exclama Jane avec douleur tout en se débattant.

- Ça suffit ! Avancez !

- Non ! Maura ! »

La jeune médecin légiste restait choquée sur son siège comme si elle ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer. Elle passa une main distraite dans ses cheveux avant de laisser ses doigts glisser lentement le long de ses blessures. A l'étage, la scène était toute autre. Tous les policiers de la brigade fixaient Jane, tête baissée, menottes aux poignets, qui avançait vers l'enfer de l'interrogatoire. Frost se leva d'un bond, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait. Il attrapa un policier qui passait par là.

« - Ces types sont arrivés avec le docteur Isles, peut-être que cette fois-ci, la dispute entre les deux amies a dérapé et le détective Rizzoli…

- Des preuves, je m'en fou des on-dit.

- Alors, je ne peux rien pour vous.

- Ok ! Dit-il en montant sur son bureau. Il siffla avant de reprendre. Je voudrais votre attention, les rumeurs vont bon train sur le détective Rizzoli, je vous prie de bien vouloir ne pas l'inculper avant d'avoir des preuves. Que ceux qui savent quelque chose parle. »

Personne ne bougea, Frost abandonna et se laissa tomber sur sa chaise. Il était seul, Korsak et Frankie étaient bien trop occupés pour lui venir en aide. Il devait faire quelque chose et vite. Pendant ce temps, Jane était assise à la place de la suspecte. Les mains menottées posées sur la table, elle regardait les allers et retour d'Eddisson. Elle faisait tout pour cacher sa nervosité, mais ses ongles étaient victimes de son état psychologique. Elle ne voulait pas craquer, Maura l'avait blessée certes mais c'était juste retour des choses après ce qu'elle lui avait fait la veille. Elle se sentait honteuse et coupable, il suffisait qu'il lui pose la bonne question et elle déballerait tout son crime sans crainte. Elle passa ses mains sur son visage pour retrouver de la constance.

« - Les menottes sont vraiment nécessaire ? Demanda le plus jeune des deux hommes.

- Parfaitement, pourquoi faire un traitement de faveur, elle est criminelle avant tout.

- Oh ! J'ai peur, laissez tomber vos rôles du gentil et du méchant flic, je connais ses combines par cœur. Dites-moi plutôt ce que je fais là ?

- Vous sembliez au courant de votre situation, tout à l'heure dans le bureau du docteur Isles.

- Non ! Menti Jane. J'ignore ce qui vous a poussé à m'amener ici. J'en voulais simplement au docteur Isles pour ne pas m'avoir prévenue de votre présence.

- Pour quoi ? Pour que vous puissiez vous enfuir. Allons inspecteur, c'est nous prendre pour des imbéciles, un tel mensonge. Alors ?

- Alors quoi ? Je sais même pas ce que je fais, ici, dehors, j'ai un gamin qui attend de savoir pourquoi son père ne rentrera plus jamais à la maison. Alors soit vous me dites ce que je fais ici, soit je m'en vais. Dit-elle en se levant.

- Assis ! S'exclama le plus costaud des deux. »

Il l'obligea à se rasseoir, en appuyant avec force sur l'épaule de Jane qui grimaça. Son interrogateur eut un sourire satisfait. Il s'appuya les deux mains sur la table et plongea son regard froid dans celui de Jane.

« - Bon, pouvez-vous me dire comment vous vous êtes faits toutes ses blessures ?

- Vous avez lu le journal dernièrement ? La mort de mon fiancé ? Cela ne vous dit rien ? Je me suis explosée la tête contre l'autel en tombant dans les vapes ! Ça vous amuse de me torturer ?

- Navré pour votre fiancé, mais…

- Fermez-là, vous n'en avez rien à foutre ! S'énerva Jane. Tout ce que vous voyez c'est la promotion que vous allez avoir après mon arrestation.

- Si vous me disiez la vérité ce serait plus simple !

- Mais la vérité de quoi ? Je ne sais pas de quoi vous m'accusez ! Et mon malaise, tous les invités de mon mariage en ont été témoin.

- Bien sûr et les contusions sur votre main et vos bras, c'est quand vous avez frappé le bénitier ? A moins que ce soit…

- Allez au Diable ! S'exclama Jane en lui sautant à la gorge, mains en avant prête à l'étrangler. »

Le deuxième homme la rasseyait sans un mot alors qu'elle se dégageait de son emprise, elle croisa le regard de son tortionnaire. Il avait réussi, il avait sa preuve, il l'avait fait craquer. Son rapport dirait qu'on avait affaire à une femme impulsive et violente qui ne sait pas contrôler ses émotions. Que le docteur Isles avait refusé de l'écouter et qu'elle lui avait sauté à la gorge. Il laissa la tension redescendre. Jane serrait de plus en plus ses poings sur la table. Il ne valait mieux pas qu'elle quitte la pièce à cet instant parce que sa seule idée était de réduit tout le monde en pièce.

« - Bon, où étiez-vous, cette nuit ?

- Dites-moi de quoi m'accusez-vous et je vous répondrai. »

L'homme allait répliquer quand il fut coupé par un visiteur qui venait de faire son apparition dans la pièce. Jane le fusilla du regard avant de reporter son attention sur le flic silencieux qui se faisait discret dans un coin de la pièce.

* * *

**Voilà... Alors qui vient interrompre l'interrogatoire? D'après vous? S'il vous plaît répondez sincèrement à la question et pas comme à chaque fois... "Maura! Maura!", je dis ça parce que là... Ben... Ben, vous verrez au prochain chapitre... Je sens que vous n'allez pas être déçu.**

**Bye.**

**K.**


	5. Caught in the Storm

**Voilà le chapitre :) J'espère que vous l'aimerez plus que moi... Je le trouve pas à la hauteur mais comme me l'a rappelé TonieC, "Des fois il faut juste savoir se contenter de ce que l'on a ou de ce que l'on peut faire." alors pour ce chapitre, j'ai tout donné mais je n'ai pas atteint le but escompté. J'espère qu'il vous plaira malgré tout.**

**(J'en profite pour remercier les guests qui ont commenté mon autre fiction "Personne ne touche à Lizzie Isles")**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. (J'ai hâte de vous lire).**

**K.**

* * *

« - Attendez.

- Attendre quoi ? S'exclama le flic au bord de la crise de nerfs.

- Je ne vous n'ai pas tout dis.

- Maura ! Tu…

- Je vous écoute.

- Ne fais pas ça, Maura. Laisse-moi te parler, juste deux minutes. Après tu pourras faire ton choix mais…

- Inspecteur Rizzoli, veuillez ne pas corrompre notre témoin. Intervint Summer avec une douceur désagréable.

- Maura, s'il te plait…

- L'inspecteur Rizzoli était chez moi, hier soir jusqu'à ce matin quand je suis partie travailler. »

Jane cru défaillir. Elle laissa tomber son front dans ses mains. C'était la fin, elle venait de voir son arrêt de mort signé. Elle sentait un étau lui serrait le cœur. La voix de Maura avait été si sereine et distante qu'elle prit cette révélation comme un pic à glace en plein cœur.

- Vous savez que faux témoignage peut vous coûter votre place et votre liberté, docteur Isles ?

- Oui, je le sais et je vous dis la vérité. L'inspecteur Rizzoli a passé la nuit chez moi.

- Vous auriez pu nous le dire, plus tôt, non ?

- Je suis désolée.

- On peut me dire ce qui se passe à la fin ? On m'accusait de quoi au juste ? Demanda Jane avec douleur et incompréhension.

- La torture et le meurtre de Marissa Stevens.

- De… Quoi ? Elle est morte ? Et vous m'accusez de…

- Vous avez proféré des menaces envers la victime.

- Elle est responsable de la mort de mon fiancé, elle a détruit ma vie parfois ça fait du bien de crier nos fantasmes morbides ! Mais je ne l'ai pas tué, je tiens trop à ma liberté.

- Retirez-lui les menottes, s'il vous plaît. Demanda Maura. Je vous l'avais dit qu'elle était innocente.

- Mais si elle était chez vous ? Vos blessures, je…

- Je n'ai pas porté plainte à ce que je sache ? Je ne vois pas en quoi ça vous regarde. S'exclama Maura en entrainant Jane avec elle hors de la pièce. »

Jane voulu s'écarter de son amie mais Maura ne le voyait pas de cet œil. Elle passa son bras autour de la taille de Jane et l'entraîna jusqu'au café. En chemin, Jane s'arrêta, elle voulait parler à Maura.

« - Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que ces gars était là, pour le meurtre de Marissa Stevens ? J'ai cru que…

- Ils s'en sont pris à la plus faible d'entre nous, ce n'est pas très glorieux, je n'ai pas voulu accepter cette partie de moi.

- Toi ? La plus faible ? Hé ! C'est moi qui ait bu, hier soir, pas toi, alors arrête tes conneries !

- Je suis désolée. J'aurai du leur dire tout de suite. »

Maintenant que tout était réglé, il fallait qu'elles aient une petite discussion. Face à face autour d'un café, les deux femmes se fixaient sans dire un mot. Jane n'osait regarder Maura, les blessures de son amie était comme un horrible témoignage de son côté sombre et elle n'avait pas le courage d'y faire face.

« - Je suis désolée. Chuchota Jane avec honte.

- Pourquoi ? Tu n'as rien fait de mal.

- Mais enfin, Maura, regarde-toi ! Je t'ai littéralement agressée. Répondit Jane, malade de ses agissements.

- Je ne le vois pas comme ça. Désolée, Jane mais si cela t'a permis de lâcher prise, je ne vois pas l'mal.

- Je t'ai presque violée, Maura. Murmura Jane plus que honteuse. »

Maura la fusilla du regard. Elle refusait d'entendre son amie lui dire de telles stupidités. Elle se redressa et plongea son regard dans celui de Jane. Elle voulait le prendre comme ça, très bien. Maura tourna la situation à son avantage.

« - T'ai-je demandé de t'arrêter ? Ai-je porté plainte ? Non, pas à ma connaissance. Ça t'es pas venue à l'idée que j'ai pu, moi aussi, y trouver du plaisir ? »

Maura s'arrêta pour s'assurer que personne ne les écoutait. Elle reprit avec plus de délicatesse. Il fallait que Jane comprenne sa version de l'histoire.

« - T'étais pas bien et si y'a une fautive dans l'histoire, c'est moi.

- Non !

- Si, laisse-moi, terminer. J'ai profité de ton moment de faiblesse pour assouvir une pulsion interdite. Dans certaine société, l'homosexualité est un gage de grandeur, j'ai toujours voulu connaître ce côté de l'amour. Avant toi, je n'avais jamais osé passer le pas.

- Attends, attends, je n'comprends pas là. T'es en train de me dire que t'as pris ton pied ? »

Maura lui offrit ce regard dont elle seule avait le secret et qui disait « C'est toi la reine des devinettes, alors, devine ! » Jane allait riposter quand un homme vint à leur rencontre.

« - Inspecteur Rizzoli, je peux vous parler ?

- Monsieur McGrath ? Euh…

- Prenez ma place, nous avions fini. S'exclama Maura en faisant un clin d'œil à son amie.

- Maura… »

Jane soupira de désespérance. Maura se vengeait à sa manière. La jeune détective invita le jeune athlète à prendre place. Elle fit signe à sa mère pour qu'elle leur apporte des cafés. Ryan semblait inquiet et mal à l'aise.

« - Un problème ?

- Je sais pas, je me suis souvenu de quelque chose, je sais pas si ça pourrait vous aider mais…

- Allez-y, je vous écoute.

- Lors du dernier match, Graham a eu une violente altercation avec quelqu'un au téléphone. Il avait vraiment l'air mal, d'ailleurs, il n'est même pas venu fêter la victoire avec nous. Il est directement rentré chez lui.

- Vous vous souvenez de quelque chose d'autre ? Un nom qu'il aurait dit ? Un indice sur la raison de sa colère ?

- Non, je sais juste qu'il était 22h, il y avait le flash info à la télé dans le vestiaire.

- C'est déjà beaucoup. Dit-elle en attrapant son téléphone. Il faut vraiment que j'y aille, le médecin légiste veut me voir.

- D'accord mais avant est-ce que je peux vous donner quelque chose ?

- Euh, ça dépend qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Juste deux billets pour le match de vendredi. Pour vous remercier de ce que vous faites. »

Jane prit délicatement les deux billets et les rangea dans sa veste. Habituellement, elle n'avait pas le droit d'accepter ce genre de cadeau mais elle voulu faire exception, elle y emmènerait Maura pour se faire pardonner. Elle embrassa Ryan sur la joue avant d'aller retrouver Maura. En chemin, elle tint Frost au courant qui se plongeait déjà dans les relevés de téléphone de leur victime. Pendant ce temps, le jeune athlète avait un de ses sourires indescriptibles qui intrigua Angela qui n'avait rien manqué de la scène.

« - Tout va bien, jeune homme ? Demanda Angela à la recherche d'info.

- Oh, oui, madame. Votre café était excellent.

- Elle est belle, n'est-ce pas ?

- Si elle n'était que belle, ce ne serait pas un problème. Vous la connaissez bien ? Demanda-t-il tout à coup curieux.

- Oh, je ne fais que travailler, ici. Menti à moitié Angela.

- Et bien vous connaissez déjà son café préféré, ce qu'elle n'aime pas manger ou justement ce dont elle raffole.

- Sandwich beurre de cacahuète, sauce blanche et vous avez toute son attention. Mais je ne vous ai rien dit.

- Bien sûr. Dit-il avec le sourire.

- Hey, jeune homme. Je vous conseille de ne pas tenter pour le moment. Vous savez elle est disons…

- Je suis au courant pour son fiancé, ne vous en faites pas, madame, je ne veux pas lui sauter dessus, je veux… Juste lui offrir un peu de réconfort, si vous l'aviez vu avec le petit Jason, elle a quelque chose de tellement sensible, qu'on a envie de la consoler.

- Un câlin et elle vous tue.

- J'ai cru comprendre. Dit-il avec le sourire. Je veux simplement être un ami rien de plus. Promis, m'dame. »

Il paya son café et offrit un beau pourboire avant de s'en aller. Pendant ce temps, à la morgue, Jane tournait en rond dans le bureau de Maura qui était au téléphone avec sa mère biologique au sujet de Caitlin.

« - Excuse-moi, voilà, le rapport. Il a été tué pour rien.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Il lui restait un an tout au plus à vivre. Un violent cancer du foie. Celui qui l'a tué s'est fatigué pour rien.

- Il allait mourir ?

- Tu n'sembles pas spécialement surprise. Tu étais au courant ?

- Non, mais ça explique pourquoi il était sur le terrain à deux heures du matin. Tu te souviens quand je t'ai dit qu'il y avait quatre possibilités pour qu'il soit venu là. Se savoir condamner s'était la solution numéro quatre.

- Oh, je vois, et notre victime est morte entre trois heures et quatre heures trente, hier matin.

- Merci. Murmura Jane en prenant le dossier.

- Jane, attends.

- Oui ?

- Demain, tu y va, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Maura mal à l'aise.

- Maura, même si ce crétin de prêtre n'a pas voulu officialiser notre mariage, Casey est l'homme que j'aime, celui avec qui je voulais faire ma vie. Alors aller à son enterrement, je pense que c'est la moindre des choses. S'énerva Jane avant de pâlir. »

Elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Le visage dans ses mains, elle éclata en sanglot. Maura lui prit le dossier des mains et vint s'agenouiller devant son amie. Ses mains posées sur les genoux de Jane, elle essayait de la rassurer, de lui dire qu'elle était là mais c'était peine perdue.

« - Docteur Isles… Merde, Jane qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'exclama Frankie en entrant dans la pièce.

- Un petit coup de blues, ça va passer. Vous pouvez rester avec elle ? Je dois aller terminer l'autopsie de... Enfin, vous savez.

- Allez-y. »

Frankie la place de Maura et attendit d'être seul avec sa sœur pour prendre la parole. Il savait que Jane ne craquait pas pour un rien et si elle avait craqué à cet instant, c'est que quelque chose d'important l'empêchait d'avancer. Il lui caressa délicatement les cheveux en lui murmurant des banalités qui semblaient la calmer.

« - Tu veux en parler ?

- Pas ici. Souffla-t-elle avec douleur.

- Viens, dit-il en l'aidant à se lever, je te ramène chez toi. »

Il était hors de question que tout le commissariat voit Jane dans cet état. Elle tenait à peine debout. Frankie la soutint comme il peut et grâce à la complicité de Maura, il quitta le bâtiment incognito par l'entrée des cadavres de la morgue. Il l'aida à monter dans la voiture et durant tout le voyage, Jane se perdit dans la contemplation du paysage qui défilait sous ses yeux. Frankie la fixait avec tristesse, c'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait sa sœur si au fond du gouffre.

Une fois chez Jane, Frankie fit tout pour que sa sœur soit à l'aise pour parler. La jeune femme était assise sur le canapé à fixer le vide devant elle, elle voulait se confier à Frankie mais elle avait peur que celui-ci l'abandonne. Elle ne voulait pas se retrouver seule.

« - Frankie, je peux pas te perdre.

- Je ne partirai pas, tu pourrais me dire que tu as tué cette tarée, que tu es l'ennemi public numéro un, je te laisserait jamais seule.

- Et si je te dis que j'ai blessé ma meilleure amie ?

- Explique-toi. Je suis là. Je peux tout entendre. »

Jane ne voulait pas craquer. Elle voulait tenir bon face à son petit frère qui l'avait toujours idolâtré. Frankie lui prit délicatement les mains pour lui montrer son soutien. Jane baissa les yeux et commença à lui raconter ce qui s'était passé.

« - Elle était tellement, je sais pas. Y'avait quelque chose, j'ai craqué. J'ai complètement perdu le contrôle. J'étais pire qu'une bête.

- Les marques qu'elle porte viennent de toi ?

- Oui. Souffla Jane de plus en plus mal.

- Hey, hey. Maura ne t'en veut pas, il faut que tu te pardonnes sinon tu ne t'en sortiras pas.

- Je sais. Je suis vraiment nulle.

- Non, non, dit-il en lui caressant la joue, tu es à bout. Tu viens de perdre l'homme de ta vie, il faut un peu de temps pour s'y adapter. Même pour toi, c'est une épreuve à surpasser. Regarde-moi. »

Jane redressa son regard à la hauteur de son frère. L'intérêt que son frère lui portait lui réchauffa le cœur. Il avait réussi, elle était de retour.

« - Bon, maintenant que tu m'écoutes vraiment. Tu veux faire plaisir à Maura, lui montrer que tu tiens à elle ?

- Oui.

- Appelle-la, dis-lui que tu as besoin d'elle pour t'accompagner, demain… Oui, oui, je sais, reprit-il en voyant le regard désapprobateur de sa sœur, je sais que tu n'aimes pas être faible devant elle mais tu lui dois bien ça. Ce que tu lui as fait est…

- C'est bon, ok, je le ferai. »

Frankie la prit dans ses bras et après s'être assuré qu'elle allait mieux retourna au commissariat pour travailler sur le meurtre de Marissa Stevens. Jane allongée sur son canapé s'endormie peu à peu. Quelque chose l'empêchait de dormir, elle ne faisait que somnoler à la recherche de cet indice qui lui manquait pour compléter le puzzle de son enquête. Alors qu'elle allait abandonner son téléphone sonna : Frost.

« - Rizzoli ?

- Jane, j'ai trouvé la personne qui s'est disputée avec notre victime, je vais l'interroger, tu viens ?

- Bien sûr, où ?

- L'hôpital de Boston, le docteur Finley Richards. Elle est cancérologue.

- Je te rejoins, là-bas. »

Elle reprit ses esprits et quitta son appartement, en chemin, elle appela Ryan McGrath, elle avait besoin d'explication au sujet du cancer de Graham mais il semblerait que personne dans l'équipe n'était au courant. Elle le remercia et raccrocha avant d'appeler Maura. La jeune légiste décrocha avec une voix inquiète.

« - Je pourrai te demander un service ?

- Tout ce que tu veux, tant que ça reste légal.

- Tu veux bien m'accompagner à l'enterrement, demain ? Je me sens pas d'y aller seule.

- Jane ? Tu es sûre que tout va bien ?

- Et voilà ! S'exclama-t-elle. Je l'avais dit à Frankie que tu t'inquiéterais si je disais ce que je pense.

- Mais ne t'énerve pas Jane, je n'ai juste pas l'habitude de t'entendre appeler à l'aide.

- Maura ! Tu viendras oui ou non ?

- Oui, bien sûr. Je serai là pour toi, je te le promets. »

Elle la remercia et raccrocha. Elle était à deux rues de l'hôpital quand son téléphone sonna de nouveau : Clarisse. Qu'est-ce que l'ex-femme de Casey, lui voulait. Elle n'était pas d'humeur mais elle décrocha malgré tout. Elle tenta de cacher sa colère mais ce fut peine perdue.

« - Bonjour, Jane. Comment allez-vous ?

- Comme une veuve suspectée de meurtre. Dit-elle avec froideur.

- Oh, vous êtes au courant pour Marissa Stevens ?

- Bien sûr, ils ont un suspect, dont moi. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous Clarisse ?

- Je voulais savoir si vous voudriez dire quelque chose à la cérémonie. Je pense que Casey aurait voulu que…

- Qu'est-ce que vous savez des volontés de Casey ? Vous ne lui avez pas parlé depuis près de cinq ans ? Si vous vous occupez de sa cérémonie, c'est simplement parce que je n'ai pas le temps de faire les choses bien alors arrêtez.

- Jane, je…

- Je dois y aller, je vous rappellerai… si j'ai le temps. »

Elle raccrocha, choquée par sa réaction mais soulagée d'avoir libérée sa frustration. Quand elle arriva devant l'hôpital, Frost était déjà là. Elle le regarda avec surprise. Le jeune homme le remarqua immédiatement.

« - Un problème ?

- Non, je viens juste de remarquer que la petite barbe de trois jours t'allait bien.

- Et bien dit ça à Alice, elle trouve que ça ne fait pas soigné.

- Alice n'y connait rien. Ça te va très bien. Bon, qui est cette Finley Richards.

- La jeune femme qui nous attend juste ici. Dit-il en montrant une grande blonde. »

Jane eut un instant d'arrêt. Elle détourna les yeux pour ne pas se laisser déstabiliser par le mannequin qui se tenait devant elle. La jeune inspecteur commençait à se demander si quelque chose ne clochait pas en elle. Frost commença l'interrogatoire sans sa coéquipière qui semblait ailleurs. Jane mit un certain temps à reprendre ses esprits et se tourna vers la suspecte qui semblait nerveuse.

« - Docteur Richards, pouvez-vous nous dire la raison de votre dispute avec Graham Fulson ? Intervint Jane.

- Il voulait terminer la saison de football alors que cela à l'encontre de mon avis médical. Il prenait de gros risques et cela ne semblait pas le déranger. Nous nous sommes légèrement disputés mais quelques jours plus tard, il m'a rappelé pour me dire qu'il faisait un dernier match parce que celui-ci comptait beaucoup pour lui et qu'après il s'arrêterait.

- Vous voulez dire qu'il voulait quitter l'équipe avant la fin de la saison ?

- Oui, il devait l'annoncer à son entraîneur juste après notre conversation.

- Il ne nous l'a pas dit ça. S'exclama Frost à Jane en parlant du coatch des new-england-pats.

- En effet, merci docteur. Si quelque chose vous reviens, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler. »

Ils quittèrent l'hôpital, sur le parvis Frost rattrapa Jane qui prenait la direction de sa voiture. La jeune femme savait déjà ce qu'il allait lui dire mais elle préféra l'écouter pour ne pas aggraver son cas.

« - Je sais pas ce qui s'est passé entre Maura et toi, je m'en fou, ce ne sont pas mes affaires. Tes choix amoureux, c'est ta vie mais là, ça commence sincèrement à empiéter sur le boulot. Contrôle-toi, c'est flippant.

- De quoi tu parles ? Demanda Jane légèrement vexée.

- Tu as vu comment tu l'as regardé ? On aurait dit que tu allais lui sauter dessus. Tu lui as donné ta carte !

- Et alors, si elle se souvient de quelque chose, faut bien qu'elle puisse nous joindre.

- Tu ne donnes jamais ta carte, je suis toujours obligé de le faire derrière toi parce que tu ne supportes pas de répondre au téléphone quand tu travailles.

- Et bien peut-être que j'ai envie de changer. Maintenant excuse-moi, je dois préparer la journée de demain. »

Jane monta dans sa voiture et démarra en trombe direction son appartement. Elle se maudissait intérieurement d'être devenue si prévisible et si… Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot que Don Juanesque. Une fois devant chez elle, elle laissa aller sa tête contre le volant à la recherche de réconfort et de calme mais ce fut des flashs de la veille qui vinrent envahir son esprit. Elle se redressa choquée par son comportement, elle sortie de sa voiture et tomba nez à nez avec Ryan assis dans ses escaliers.

« - Monsieur McGrath ? ça fait longtemps que vous êtes là ?

- Non, madame. Je… Je sais que j'aurai du vous le dire ce matin mais… Je savais pour Graham. Tamara me l'avait dit.

- Vous voulez parler de son cancer ?

- Oui, madame. Je voulais pas que la presse et tous les médias soit au courant. Ce n'est pas que je ne vous pas confiance mais… Je… Enfin, j'espère que vous me pardonnez ?

- J'espère juste que vous ne me cachez rien d'autre ?

- Non, madame. Je vous ai dit tout ce que je savais. Promis, je ne vous cache plus rien.

- Alors vous êtes pardonné, à vendredi ?

- A vendredi, madame. »

Elle le regarda partir avant de rentrer chez elle le sourire aux lèvres. Elle monta les marches qui la menaient à son appartement. Elle entra et se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Demain allait être l'une des pires journées de sa vie, elle devait se reposer pour retrouver du courage. Après deux bières et un appel à une Clarisse plus que vexée, elle s'endormie direction une nuit plus que mouvementée question cauchemars.

* * *

**Alors? Cela vous a plus? Et oui, c'était Maura... Je vous ai juste un peu embêté... Non, Dean ne viendra pas trop occupé à Washington :) hihihi... :)**

**Bon alors... On se voit au prochain chapitre... L'ambiance sera encore moins joyeuses puisque je vous donne rendez-vous au cimetière pour l'enterrement de Casey...**

**Bien à vous.**

**K.**


	6. A Ray of Sunshine in the Darkness

**Bon, il est tard c'est vrai mais comme je l'ai fini... Voilà pour vous le nouveau chapitre :) En espérant qu'il vous plaira.**

**Une bien moche journée pour Jane qui enterre l'amour de sa vie... Mais... avez-vous seulement lu le titre du chapitre... Et oui, parfois même dans le noir, la lumière trouve son chemin :)**

**Bonne lecture... (hâte de vous lire)**

**K**

* * *

Le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel. Tout le régiment de Casey était là pour lui rendre un dernier hommage, quelques vétérans du centre étaient présents. Clarisse et son nouveau mari, la famille Rizzoli, Frost, Korsak et même Cavanaugh avait fait le déplacement pour soutenir leur collègue dans ce dur instant. Maura tenait Jane par les épaules. La jeune détective était étrangement calme. Maura n'aimait pas cela mais elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre qu'attendre que son amie craque pour de bon. Jane écoutait le respectueux discours qu'énonçait le supérieur de Casey dans le silence du cimetière. Dans son esprit, c'était un véritable champ de bataille où passait et passait encore, les plus beaux moments de sa vie en compagnie de celui qui n'était plus. Elle serrait de plus en plus fort la main de Maura. Elle sentait la bienveillance de son amie l'envelopper, elle savait que c'était cela qui l'empêchait de craquer. Si Maura s'en allait, elle craquerait à coup sûr. Après le supérieur de Casey, ce fut Clarisse puis le meilleur ami de Casey. Jane n'avait pas la force de se lever, elle finit par le faire avec douleur. A quelques centimètres du cercueil de son fiancé, elle tenta d'articuler quelques mots noyés dans les sanglots.

« - Il était… Tout pour moi. Mon meilleur ami, ma maison, mon vrai grand amour. Il me manque terriblement… Je l'aimais, et j'aurai voulu avoir plus de temps pour lui dire. Dit-elle en posant sa main sur ce bois glacial. »

Ce fut le geste de trop, Maura l'avait sentie et s'était précipitée vers son amie pour la soutenir. Elle l'aida à se rasseoir et lui tendit un mouchoir. Jane pleura dans les bras de Maura jusqu'à ce que le supérieur de Casey s'approche d'elle et lui donna le drapeau américain comme le veut la tradition. Jane le prit entre ses mains et le serra contre sa poitrine. Maura l'embrassa dans les cheveux avant de l'aider à se lever. Tout le monde venait lui présenter ses condoléances mais Jane ne faisait guère attention à qui lui parlaient, elle répondait par automatisme et priait pour que cela se finissent rapidement. Quand Maura fini par enfin la raccompagner à la voiture, elle se tourna vers elle avec un de ses sourires malheureux qui brisaient à coup sûr le cœur de la belle blonde.

« - Il y avait beaucoup de monde. Il aurait aimé, j'en suis sûre.

- Oui, j'en suis sûre. Tu viens ?

- Attends, deux minutes. Dit-elle, en ayant remarqué un homme de l'autre côté de la rue. Je reviens. »

Elle lui offrit un sourire et traversa la rue sans même regarder si une voiture était là. L'homme sembla surpris, il ne voulait pas venir déranger. Il voulait juste être là pour sa nouvelle amie. Jane s'arrêta à quelques mètres de lui.

« - Vous êtes venus ?

- Oui, madame. Je ne voulais pas me mêler à la foule, juste être là.

- Merci. Dit-elle avec souffrance. Mon amie Maura fait une petite réception pour ceux qui était là. Vous vous joignez à nous ?

- Oh, non, je ne veux pas déranger, madame.

- Ce qui me dérange, c'est que vous m'appeliez encore madame.

- Ok, bien reçu. Dit-il avec un grand sourire. J'espère que votre amie fait à manger aussi bien que la serveuse de votre café.

- Maura est la reine aux fourneaux. »

Ryan suivit Jane jusqu'à la voiture de Maura. Une fois les présentations faites, ils partirent tous les trois directions Beacon Hill. Maura ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir de petites attentions pour Jane qui la laissait faire sans rien dire. Elle avait besoin de cela pour se sentir vivante.

A Beacon Hill, les voitures étaient nombreuses devant le 1123. Ryan fut le premier à sortir de la voiture suivit par Jane qui refusait de lâcher la main de Maura. Ryan observait les gens autour et remarqua que la belle inspecteur l'avait vite oublié au profit de sa meilleure amie. Il ne pouvait pas la blâmer mais cela mit un méchant coup à son orgueil. Jane lui offrit un sourire et un signe de la main de l'autre bout de la cour mais ne bougea pas de sa place. Il allait s'en aller quand il remarqua la présence de la reine du café de la police. Il s'approcha d'elle ce qui la fit sursauter. Elle fut surprise et suspicieuse de le voir là.

« - Monsieur McGrath ? C'est ça ?

- Oui, c'est moi. Vous vous souvenez de moi ?

- Jeune homme, je me souviens de chaque homme qui fréquente ma fille.

- Votre fille ? L'Inspecteur Rizzoli est votre fille ? »

Elle lui offrit un sourire qui n'avait rien d'amical. Elle lui fit signe de la suivre dans la maison. Jane vit la scène se dérouler au loin, elle sentait que Ryan allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure mais elle ne pouvait pas quitter la conversation comme ça. Elle les regarda disparaître avant de reprendre la discussion en compagnie de Maura et Frost.

A l'intérieur, c'était une autre histoire. Angela avait montré une chaise à Ryan qui s'était assis sans rechigner. Le regard de la femme en face de lui, lui faisait froid dans le dos. Elle laissa monter la tension avant de commencer.

« - Vous m'avez cru tombé de la dernière pluie, l'autre matin ?

- Non, madame pourquoi dites-vous…

- Seulement la consoler, être ami ? Voyons, vous êtes un homme ! Je commence à vous connaître tous, vous ne pensez pas avec votre tête. Jane est dans un moment de faiblesse et vous voulez en profiter pour vous vanter ensuite dans les vestiaires.

- Non !

- Je vous ai vu la regarder. Ce n'est pas de l'amitié qu'il y a dans vos yeux. Dit-elle en le fixant droit dans les yeux. Du désir, voilà ce que vous avez pour elle. Un véritable désir animal que seul un abruti en manque envisage pour une femme en deuil.

- Madame ! Dit-il en se levant, se sentant insulté.

- Je vous ai testé l'autre jour. Vous n'avez même pas eu le respect de la laisser en paix le jour de l'enterrement de son mari.

- C'est elle qui m'a demandé de venir quand elle m'a appelé, hier soir. Je n'ai pas voulu me joindre à vous parce que je trouvais cela déplacé. Cria-t-il pour montrer son désaccord. Mais, je lui avais promis que je viendrai alors je suis venu. Si elle m'avait demandé de partir, je serai parti. Je suis un homme certes mais si j'avais envie de tirer un coup comme vous semblez le penser, je me tournerai vers toutes les groupies qui me courent après. »

Angela resta choquée. Habituellement, les « conquête de Jane » qu'elle torturait moralement ne répondaient pas. Elle ne se laissa malgré tout pas abattre. Elle lui fit fasse avec ce regard réservé aux mama italiennes. Ryan savait qu'il allait subir une seconde attaque plus violente que la précédente.

« - Eh bien, justement, allez, vous occuper de vos groupies en chaleur et laissez ma fille tranquille. Et si jamais, j'apprends que vous lui avez brisé le cœur. Il n'y aura pas un trou assez profond sur cette terre pour que vous puissiez vous cachez. Je vous retrouverai.

- Je pense que votre fille est assez grande pour faire ses choix. Et je suis bien désolé de voir que vous me prenez pour ce genre d'homme prêt à tout pour coucher.

- Elle restera toujours ma fille et tant que je serais sur cette terre, je la protégerai des enfoirés. »

Ryan quitta la maison sans demander son reste. Il en avait assez entendu pour la journée. Il traversa la cour et alla à la rencontre de Jane. Il lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille. Jane se redressa et s'excusa auprès de ses convives.

« - Vous partez déjà ?

- Oui, j'avais oublié que j'avais un entrainement de dernières minutes avec l'équipe. On doit intégrer le remplaçant de Graham au sein de l'équipe. Désolé.

- Oh, c'est pas grave. C'était pas vraiment un moment joyeux. Bon match, demain.

- Vous ne venez pas ? Demanda Ryan surpris.

- Si bien sûr. Allez filez, vous allez être en retard. »

Jane le regarda partir avant de se diriger droit vers sa mère. Elle savait très bien pourquoi Ryan venait de partir et elle comptait bien avoir une discussion avec sa mère à ce sujet. Angela savait qu'elle n'était pas passé inaperçue et accueillit sa fille avec le respect qui ce doit dans ce genre de circonstance.

« - Tout va bien, ma chérie ?

- Dans ton salon, tout de suite.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Tout de suite. Dit-elle en lui ouvrant la porte. »

Angela suivit sa fille jusqu'au salon où Jane explosa autant qu'on peut exploser quand on a pleuré toute une matinée.

« - Pourquoi tu fais ça ? ça t'amuse de faire fuir tous mes amis masculins ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'avait fait celui-là ?

- Janie, chérie, tu n'es pas en état pour ça. Je voulais juste te protéger.

- Mais protéger de quoi ? De passer des bons moments avec mes amis ? Prendre du bon temps pour oublier que la nuit, j'ai plus personne avec qui dormir ? Ou pour m'enlever les seules personnes qui m'empêche de penser que ma vie est plus que pourrie ?

- Chérie…

- Non ! Je sais très bien que Ryan ne pense pas qu'à être mon ami. Je sais très bien que c'est un coureur de jupons mais qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? C'est pas toi qui vit cette vie ?

- Jane, je…

- Non, au lieu de t'occuper à rendre ma vie encore plus merdique qu'elle ne l'est déjà, occupe-toi plutôt de Cavanaugh parce qu'il ne va rester pas longtemps si tu continues à agir comme ça.

- Je…

- Fin de la discussion. Je ne veux plus avoir à parler de ça. »

Elle quitta la pièce en claquant la porte, attrapa un verre sur la table du buffet et le descendit d'une traite. Ça décape le gosier et ça détend. Maura remarqua le changement de comportement de son amie et voulu lui parler mais Jane chassa l'idée d'un geste de la main avant de dire, quelque peu guillerette.

« - Je vais rentrer. J'en peux plus de leur pitié.

- Je te ramène.

- Non, ça va aller. Dit-elle en se rattrapant au bras de Maura.

- Hors de question. S'exclama Maura en la soutenant jusqu'à sa voiture. »

Sur le chemin Jane fulmina contre sa mère, Maura prit cela pour un signe de guérison. Si Jane arrivait à s'énerver contre sa mère, c'est qu'elle avait trouvé une nouvelle échappatoire moins douloureuse que la précédente.

Dans l'appartement, Maura ne put s'empêcher de faire du ménage. Jane vivait dans une véritable garçonnière depuis que Casey était mort. Jane grogna contre elle mais cela ne changea rien. En une heure, l'appartement avait repris un état acceptable. Maura vint s'asseoir à côté de son amie qui par réflexe s'éloigna d'elle.

« - Tu veux que je reste ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

- Non, laisse, je ne voudrais pas que tu cèdes à l'un de mes moments de faiblesse.

- Jane, ce n'est pas sympa. Tu…

- Désolée, j'ai juste besoin d'être seule. On se voit demain, tu veux bien ?

- D'accord. Bonne soirée, Jane. Si tu as besoin, je suis là en quinze minutes. Dit-elle en l'embrassant sur le front.

- Merci. »

Elle se laissa aller sur son canapé. Elle ne voulait pas rester seule, c'était un beau mensonge que Maura avait gentiment avalé. Elle refusait juste de se retrouver seule avec la femme qu'elle s'était mise à désirer sans vraiment comprendre. Elle alluma la télévision et tomba sur une rediffusion du match des Red sox. Elle le regarda sans grand intérêt. Elle commença à somnoler quand son téléphone portable vibra dans sa poche. Quand elle vit que c'était Ryan, elle laissa sonner. Elle ne voulait pas lui parler, elle ne voulait en aucun cas donner raison à sa mère qui voyait cet homme comme un gigolo. Il rappela une deuxième fois et puis plus rien. Le symbole d'un message clignotait, elle l'écouta juste histoire de ne rien manquer.

_Bon, vous devez surement être occupée, juste un message pour vous dire que vos places demain sont en carré privé alors faudra être un peu en avance. Avec tout ce qui ce passe, j'ai oublié de vous le préciser. Soyez à l'heure pour la victoire. Bonne soirée._

Elle effaça le message et se recoucha sur son canapé. Elle ferma les yeux et de nouveau les images de sa perte de contrôle lui revinrent en mémoire. Elle se leva d'un bond. Il fallait que ça sorte de sa tête. Elle se servit un verre d'eau et le bu d'une traite. Elle se mit à tourner en rond avant de craquer.

« - McGrath ?

- Bonsoir Ryan. Je me demandais, une bière pour discuter du match de demain, cela vous dit ?

- Chez vous dans une demi-heure ?

- Je vous attends. »

Elle s'installa devant sa télévision pour attendre son invité. Passer une soirée tranquille avec un ami allait peut-être l'aider à se changer les idées. Ryan fit son apparition une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, les bras chargés d'un pack de six. Il semblait essoufflé, ce qui surprit Jane. Elle l'invita à entrer.

« - Tout va bien ?

- Oui, j'ai simplement du faire deux pâtés de maison en courant. Comme c'est la pleine saison ces crétins de journalistes sportifs ne nous lâchent pas. Il traque la moindre indiscrétion. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils vous embêtent. Enfin, bref, voilà des bières pour notre soirée « préparation à la victoire ». »

Jane lui offrit un sourire avant de s'installer à côté de lui au bar de sa cuisine. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle se débattait pour ouvrir sa bière. Ryan attrapa son briquet et décapsula la sienne avant de la tendre à Jane. La jeune femme sourit et bu une gorgée. Ils se mirent à parler du match, des stratégies que l'équipe avait décidé d'utiliser pour passer la ligne défensive presque infranchissable des Giants de New-York. Jane écoutait avec beaucoup d'attention les idées de Ryan. Elle oubliait peu à peu les derniers événements douloureux. Ryan était parfois brutal dans son langage et sa façon d'être mais cela ne gênait en aucun cas Jane qui avait grandi entouré de garçon. Elle donnait parfois des idées qui ne semblaient pas toujours plaire à Ryan qui d'ailleurs ne se gênait pas pour le dire. Cela déclenchait des débats qui faisaient bien rire les deux amis. Si bien qu'ils ne virent pas les heures passer. Quand Ryan vérifia l'heure, il était déjà deux heures du matin.

« - Je vais devoir y aller. Demain est un jour de match, il faut que je dorme. Ce fut un plaisir et je pense que l'idée d'envoyer Taylor à la place d'Ekly est une bonne idée.

- Les Giants ont tendance à surveiller leur gauche puisque leur meilleur défenseur est à droite. Contre-attaque et hop, ils sont déstabilisés.

- Le coach va adorer. A demain.

- Vous êtes sûre de ne pas vouloir rester ? Je n'ai pas le goût de rester seule. Promis pas d'agression pendant la nuit. Dit-elle avec le sourire.

- Vous êtes certaine que votre mère ne va pas débarquer dans la nuit pour me décapiter ?

- Auriez-vous peur d'une femme ?

- D'une femme, non. Je peux maîtriser mais une mère italienne en colère même le plus courageux de la terre fuirait devant elle.

- Promis, elle ne viendra pas et même si elle venait, je vous défendrai.

- Me voilà, rassuré. »

Cette nuit-là, Jane dormi paisiblement. Fini les rêves torrides, fini les cauchemars douloureux, simplement une nuit calme dans les bras d'un homme qui aurait pu être Casey. Elle était bien et pour le moment, c'est tout ce qui comptait. Quand elle se réveilla le lendemain matin, Ryan dormait encore, elle n'osait bouger de peur de le réveiller. Elle reposa délicatement sa tête sur le torse nu de son ami et referma les yeux. Quand on est bien entouré, autant en profiter pour dormir.

« - Jane, Jane, on sonne à la porte.

- Laisse, ils finiront par partir. Dit-elle en se resserrant contre lui.

- Très bien. Dit-il en cherchant une place un peu plus confortable. Bien dormi ?

- ça faisait des jours que je n'avais pas si bien dormi. Merci d'être resté. »

Alors que Ryan allait la remercier, le téléphone de Jane sonna. La jeune femme grogna de désaccord avant de répondre.

« - Rizzoli ?

- Tu pourrais m'ouvrir la porte ? Maman veut…

- Laisse-moi dormir, Frankie, je vais bien. Dis-lui que je n'me suis pas encore suicidée et que je viendrais bientôt travailler.

- Mais…

- Bonne journée, Frankie. »

Ryan regarda Jane avec surprise. Elle lui offrit un sourire avant de se lever. Elle devait aller travailler et s'était bien à contrecœur qu'elle quittait les bras de son nouvel ami et juste ami. Elle quitta la chambre direction la cuisine pour se préparer un café, elle trébucha sur un ballon de football, reste de la soirée de la veille. Elle ramassa le ballon ovale et après avoir appelé Ryan, elle le lança à travers la pièce. Le jeune athlète le reçu en pleine poitrine, ce qui fit sourire Jane.

« - Désolée, j'pensais que les athlètes avaient plus de réflexes.

- Pas le matin. Dit-il en entrant dans le salon. Qu'allez-vous faire aujourd'hui ?

- Enquêter encore et toujours sur la mort de Graham en évitant les enquêteurs qui bossent sur la mort de l'assassin de mon mari.

- Pourquoi les éviter ? Demanda-t-il avec surprise.

- Parce que même s'ils m'ont relâchés, ils ne m'ont pas lâchés, je suis leur seul suspect et mes blessures semblent pour eux être une preuve qui m'accable.

- Vraiment ?

- Quand ils trouveront un autre os à ronger, je serai tranquille. Allez, on se dépêche, je dois aller bosser, moi.

- Hey, je bosse aussi.

- On échange si vous voulez, courir après un ballon, ça me dérange pas. Ça me changera des suspects qui prennent la fuite.

- Ok, message reçu, je me dépêche. »

Après un rapide café, Jane proposa à Ryan de le déposer quelques part et ce dernier accepta. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il lui indique un chemin mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

« - Le commissariat n'est pas loin de chez moi. Enfin, si cela ne vous dérange pas. »

Jane lui fit un sourire et démarra en trombe. Elle alluma la autoradio qui diffusa Led Zepplin dans toute la voiture. Ryan ne put s'empêcher de sourire. A quoi, il s'attendait, une femme comme ça, ne pouvait pas écouter de la simple variété, il lui fallait quelque chose qui bouge, quelque chose qui lui remue les entrailles. Le trajet fut donc silencieux, de conversation du moins. Jane était perdue dans sa concentration alors que Ryan pensait déjà au match.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les voilà devant la BPD. Il l'embrassa sur la joue pour la remercier et sortie de la voiture. Elle aurait voulu le laisser partir pour que personne ne voit qu'ils étaient arrivés ensemble mais elle remarqua que devant le siège passager, il avait oublié son ballon. Elle le ramassa et sortie en trombe de sa voiture.

« - Hey, Ryan ?

- Oui ?

- Tu oublies ça ! Dit-elle en levant le ballon pour qu'il le voit.

- Tu pourrais me l'envoyer ?

- Pour qui tu me prends, recule, tu risquerais de le prendre en pleine face. »

Ryan était déjà à une grande distance mais par pur sécurité, il fit ce qu'elle dit. Il recula de quelques pas. Il la vit prendre appui et le lancer de toute ses forces, la balle lui arriva pile dans les mains.

« - Touch down ! S'écria-t-il en levant le ballon. Beau tir, bonne journée, Janie. »

Elle lui fit un signe de la main et se retourna pour aller récupérer ses affaires dans la voiture. A cet instant, elle vit les deux seules personnes qui n'auraient pas dû voir cette scène. Elle baissa les yeux, récupéra ses affaires et entra sans plus tardé dans le commissariat. La journée promettait d'être très longue.

* * *

**Alors, cela vous a plus? D'après vous, qui sont les deux personnes? Je suis sûre que vous trouverez.**

**Je vous donne rendez-vous pour le prochain chapitre qui est sera full de rebondissements. :)**

**Bien à vous.**

**K.**


	7. Play Run And Touchdown!

**Et voilà un nouveau petit chapitre pour mes lecteurs adorés... Comme vous pouvez le voir grâce au titre... Chapitre centré sur le Football US... Normal me direz-vous notre victime est un joueur de football pro... Lisez et vous comprendrez mieux le titre. ;)**

**Bonne lecture (hâte de vous lire^^)**

**K.**

* * *

Jane s'arrêta au café en coup de vent mais pas assez vite pour éviter sa mère qui venait d'arriver au boulot. Elle eut le droit à un regard glacial qui aurait pu geler l'enfer sans aucun problème. Elle attrapa le bras de sa fille et l'entraîna à l'écart.

« - Belle scène pour Maura, la prochaine fois, tu nous annonce le mariage ?

- Maman ! Je lui ai juste rendu son ballon.

- Il a passé la nuit chez toi ? Sinon, il ne serait pas descendu de TA voiture !

- Oui, il a dormi chez moi, oui, on a dormi dans le même lit si tu veux savoir mais il n'y a rien eu d'autre. Je n'ai pas la force de dormir seule, tu veux bien piger que j'arrive plus à vivre seule ? Ryan est un ami et va falloir que tu te rentres ça dans la tête, maman !

- Jane, où tu vas ?

- Travailler et tu devrais faire pareil ! »

La journée commençait très mal, la suivante sur la liste était… Maura Isles qui l'attendait à son bureau. Il s'était tous donné le mot pour la mettre hors d'elle. Elle fit comme si de rien était et alla voir Frost dans la salle de repos. Maura ne le voyait pas de cet œil et la rattrapa dans le couloir.

« - Ecoute Maura, je t'adore mais si tu veux t'engueuler avec moi aujourd'hui va falloir prendre un ticket. Je suis désolée que tu penses que je te fuis en allant dans les bras de Ryan, parce que ce n'est pas le cas. Ce que je fuis, c'est moi. Mais c'est un peu dur de fuir son reflet. Sur ce, tu m'excuseras, on doit aller parler au coach de l'équipe de notre victime. »

Maura resta figée sur place, Jane l'abandonna là et alla trouver Frost qui se battait avec son ordinateur qui plantait. Jane lui offrit un sourire amusé. Elle ferma l'ordinateur portable et le força à se lever.

« - Viens, je sais où il est.

- Vraiment ?

- Sur le terrain à préparer son équipe à la victoire de ce soir. Allez, dépêches-toi. »

Frost la suivit sans dire un homme. Il remarqua rapidement que Jane n'avait pas perdu ses nouvelles mauvaises habitudes. En passant devant l'accueil, elle offrit un grand sourire au nouvel officier qui venait tout juste d'intégrer la brigade. Ce fut ensuite pour le jeune gardien du stade qu'elle eut la discussion facile. Le jeune inspecteur commençait à sincèrement devenir jaloux de cette situation. Jane entra sur le terrain et le traversa sous le regard surpris des joueurs. Elle offrit un grand sourire à Ryan avant de reporter son attention sur le coach. Frost sentait que la situation était en train de se corser. Tous les joueurs fixaient Jane avec plus ou moins de respect. Jane l'avait sentie aussi et cela la faisait sourire.

« - Qu'est-ce que vous voulez encore ? Demanda le coach avec animosité.

- Vous parler de vos mensonges. Ici ou ailleurs, c'est vous qui voyez.

- Je n'ai pas le temps pour vos jeux de flics, j'ai un match à préparer.

- Vous n'aurez plus grand-chose quand on vous aura arrêté pour meurtre.

- Hey, poulette, le coach a pas tué Graham alors maintenant quitte le terrain. Intervint l'un des joueurs. Graham était le meilleur d'entre nous pourquoi il l'aurait tué ?

- Parce que Graham jouait son dernier match, ce soir. Il allait mourir et voulait profiter de la vie. Répondit Jane avec froideur. Alors monsieur Kenwood, vous nous suivez ou j'utilise la manière forte. »

Alors qu'elle allait passer les menottes au coach, le joueur qui avait protesté se rua sur elle et tenta de la plaquer au sol. C'était sans compter que Jane avait gardé de bons réflexes de son époque punisher. Elle s'écarta et le laissa passer. Ensuite, il suffit d'un petit coup sur les épaules et le voilà allongé parterre choqué de s'être fait avoir par une « poulette ». Elle le fixa avec un regard rempli de violence. Ryan ne put s'empêcher de sourire, ce qui n'échappa pas à l'œil aguerri de Frost.

« - Allez, debout, tu viens avec nous, toi aussi. Frost, tu t'occupes de monsieur Kenwood, moi je me charge de ce bon monsieur Johnson. Allez, lève-toi, Finn. »

L'équipe resta surprise par le calme olympien de la jeune femme face au colosse qui lui faisait face. Elle lui passa les menottes et suivit Frost qui accompagnait monsieur Kenwood à la voiture. Sur le chemin du retour, ils eurent droit à tous les noms possibles et imaginables de la part de monsieur Johnson mais cela ne leur fit ni chaud ni froid.

Une fois arrivés au commissariat, Jane s'occupa du joueur récalcitrant pendant que Frost s'occupait du coach. Jane s'installa en face de Johnson. Il la fixait avec méprit, ce qui fit naître un sourire sur les lèvres de Jane.

« - Bon, la chose est simple, tu me dis tout ce que je veux savoir et ce soir, tu pourras participer au match. Tes réponses ne me conviennent pas, tu passes la nuit en garde à vue. A toi de voir.

- Je sais que le coach n'a pas tué Fulson.

- Vraiment ? Tu as des preuves ?

- Oui mais je ne dirais rien.

- Très bien. »

Jane s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce quand Johnson l'interpella.

« - Ok, ok, je vais tout vous dire mais cela doit rester entre nous.

- J'écoute.

- Il est venu me chercher au commissariat de Jamaica Pain. J'étais disons… Dans le flou.

- Je vois. J'irai vérifier cela.

- Hey, attendez et moi ? Dit-il en la voyant partir.

- Vous restez là jusqu'à ce que votre alibi soit vérifié. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas si vous dites la vérité alors vous serez libre bien avant le début du match. »

Jane quitta la salle d'interrogatoire et se rendit jusqu'à la cafétéria. Faire mariner son suspect n'était pas utile mais ça lui apprendra à s'en prendre à Jane Rizzoli. Quand elle arriva, elle espérait trouver sa mère, lui parler mais Angela n'était pas là. Stanley précisa que son employée s'était proposé pour aller faire quelques courses. Jane savait ce que cela voulait dire. Sa mère était plus que fâchée et cela allait être dure de se faire pardonner. Elle paya son café et retourna à son bureau déçue. Quand elle sortit de l'ascenseur, Frost sortait tout juste de la salle d'interrogatoire.

« - Le coach n'a pas pu tuer Fulson, il était…

- A Jamaica Pain pour sortir son protégé de la salle de dégrisement.

- On les relâche ? Demanda Frost déçu.

- Non, on vérifie d'abord qu'ils nous aient pas bricolé un alibi et après on les relâche.

- Je m'y colle. Tu devrais aller voir Maura. Ça se fini jamais bien quand vous êtes en froid.

- J'ai pas le temps pour ça, je dois vérifier…

- Jane, tu comptes évincer tout le monde de ta vie ? Dit-il en lui attrapant le bras. Sérieux fait quelque chose, je n'sais pas… Craque un bon coup qu'on retrouve enfin notre Jane.

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre. Dit-elle en se libérant gentiment. S'il te plaît Frost ne t'y met pas toi aussi.

- D'accord, ok. Et bien partons sur cette vérification d'alibi. »

Durant toute la journée, Jane se retint d'aller affronter sa meilleure amie, elle avait comme peur d'aggraver la situation. Elle passa sa journée à confondre des suspects et en fin de journée, il était de retour à la case départ. Ils n'avaient aucun suspect. Rien. Jane était retournée voir la veuve, avait joué avec le petit garçon de la victime. Elle était retournait voir le cancérologue de Graham, était-ce vraiment pour l'enquête, Jane en était moins sûre quand elle revint sans aucun nouvel élément et l'esprit rempli d'image peu racontable. Elle fit une halte dans les toilettes des filles pour se calmer et retrouver sa carapace d'inspecteur invincible, c'était sans compter sur l'arrivée de Maura. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment, il fallait qu'elle trouve une parade, une supercherie pour éviter la conversation mais Maura ne le voyait pas de cet œil-là. Elle bloquait l'entrée et fixait Jane avec ce regard très clair « Il faut qu'on parle ». La jeune inspecteur soupira et reporta son attention sur le miroir pour éviter toute gaffe. Maura fit de même, finalement parler à un miroir, c'est toujours plus simple que de parler à une personne en face.

« - Tu l'aimes ? Demanda Maura avec aplomb.

- Qui ?

- Ton joueur de football. Ajouta avec une pointe de mépris.

- D'une ce n'est pas MON joueur de football et de deux, non. Ce n'est qu'un ami.

- Je suis ton amie et ça n'a pas…

- Maura ! Tu… Tu vas me le ressortir à chaque fois ? Je suis désolée ! J'ai merdé et je ferai n'importe quoi pour que tu me pardonnes.

- Mais je ne t'en veux pas. Je ne fais qu'étayer mon explication.

- Et ben, tu l'étayes de travers. Je suis amie avec Frost et pourtant je ne lui ai pas sauté dessus.

- Normal, il a Alice et puis il n'est pas du tout ton genre.

- Alors c'est ça ?

- Quoi donc ? Demanda Maura en se tournant vers Jane.

- Tu es jalouse parce que Ryan est mon type d'homme et qu'il a passé la soirée avec moi alors que je t'avais demandé de partir. Tu m'en veux pour ça.

- Pas du tout, tu fais ce que tu veux de ta vie.

- Urticaire, Maura !

- Bon, ok, c'est vrai. Tu me dis que tu veux rester seule, que tu n'as pas besoin de moi et voilà que le lendemain matin, tu arrives au bureau avec lui. Tu avoueras que ce n'est pas très classe.

- Certes, ce n'est pas très classe mais il faut que tu comprennes une chose, Maura. Quand je suis avec toi, j'ai toujours le rôle du mec, de la personne qui doit être solide comme un roc pour deux, qui doit s'assurer de toujours te protéger. En ce moment, je n'peux pas.

- Je ne comprends pas. S'étonna Maura complètement perdue par le raisonnement de Jane.

- J'en peux plus d'être forte. Avec Ryan, c'est différent. Je peux être une femme sans avoir peur de manquer à mon devoir. C'est lui qui me protège, qui veille sur moi. C'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin pour l'instant. Un ami plus solide que moi qui est là pour moi. J'veux pas te perdre Maura mais…

- Oh… Je vois. »

Elles furent coupées par le téléphone de Jane. Frost avait du nouveau, Jane devait y aller. Elle embrassa Maura sur la joue et s'en alla sans un mot de plus. Elle se sentait un peu mieux mais cela n'arrangea pas les images dans son esprit.

« - Je réinterrogerais bien Johnson. Depuis la mort de Fulson, il est numéro 1 pour le titre de « meilleur joueur de l'année ».

- Johnson l'a déjà eu deux années, il n'avait aucun intérêt à le tuer. Sa réputation de champion est déjà faite depuis longtemps. Et puis on a vérifié deux fois son alibi.

- Bon, ben, j'ai rien. Dit-il en regardant sa montre. Si, tu ne pars pas maintenant, tu vas être en retard au match.

- J'attends Maura, on devait y aller ensemble.

- Tu es sûre, Jane ?

- Ben oui, pourquoi ?

- Ce soir, Constance Isles fait un vernissage, Maura l'a appris ce matin, elle a décidé de l'accompagner.

- Oh, c'est vrai, elle vient de me le dire. Menti Jane avec douleur. Tu veux venir ?

- J'emmène Alice au restaurant pour nos un an. Mais emmène Frankie.

- Il est avec Tommy et TJ en soirée entre garçons. C'est pas grave. Passe une bonne soirée. »

Elle attrapa ses affaires et s'en alla. Maura venait de la blesser bien comme il faut. Elle venait de lui ouvrir son cœur, elle venait de lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas aussi forte qu'elle le laissait croire. Elle avait le courage de s'avouer presque vaincue. Et Maura n'avait même pas eu le respect de lui dire qu'elle ne viendrait pas avec elle pour la soirée. Dans sa voiture, Jane attrapa son téléphone et envoya un message bref mais clair à son amie.

_Bon vernissage avec ta mère. Bonne soirée. Jane._

Elle laissa tomber son téléphone sur le siège passager et prit la direction de son appartement. Elle n'avait qu'une hâte prendre une bonne douche et oublier toutes les mésaventures de la journée. Quand elle arriva devant chez elle, elle trouva un paquet et une simple fleur de lys. Elle ramassa les cadeaux qui lui étaient destinés et rentra chez elle. Elle posa tout sur le comptoir et alla se jeter corps et âme sous la douche. Après ça, elle allait bien mieux même si ce n'était pas la forme des grands jours, elle était apaisée. Elle avait opté pour un vieux jean déchiré au genou et un débardeur noir. Elle se souvint alors du paquet qu'elle n'avait pas ouvert. Elle l'ouvrit et lu la carte avec le sourire digne d'un enfant à noël.

_Petit cadeau pour te remercier de la merveilleuse soirée d'hier. R._

« Petit cadeau » ? Ryan lui offrait son teddy officiel. Elle eut un grand sourire et l'enfila sans plus tarder. A cet instant, elle se souvint des paroles qu'elle avait dites à Maura. En effet, elle en avait marre d'être toujours l'homme de la situation. Mais ce soir-là, la tenue ne pouvait pas être plus masculine. Et bien tant pis, la féminité sera pour le lendemain.

Elle attrapa son sac et ses clefs et s'en alla à pied jusqu'au stade. Elle était en avance autant en profiter pour admirer une sublime soirée d'été. Le soleil était encore bien présent pour le plus grand bonheur des bostoniens qui s'amassaient dans les parcs après une longue journée de travail.

Jane arriva vingt minutes plus tard devant le stade, elle se trouva rapidement à sa place. Les joueurs s'entraînaient sur le terrain pour encore quelques minutes. Jane les observait avec plaisir. Elle trouvait ce sport divinement intéressant depuis sa tendre enfance. Son regard fut attiré par le #31 qui lui fit un signe de la main. Elle lui répondit accompagné d'un grand sourire. L'homme qui était assis à côté d'elle ne put s'empêcher d'engager la conversation.

« - Vous êtes de la famille ?

- Hein ? Demanda Jane sortit tout à coup de ses pensées.

- Je suis le père du #65…

- Samuel Hodking. Répondit Jane perdue dans ses pensées.

- Vous le connaissez ?

- De nom, seulement. Dit-elle avec le sourire.

- Je m'appelle Jack.

- Jane. Répondit-elle sans trop lui prêter attention.

- Et bien, bon match, Jane et que nos champions gagnent. »

Jane lui offrit un sourire et se concentra sur le terrain. Les joueurs entraient aux vestiaires. La soirée promettait d'être un grand spectacle. Les Giants avaient choisi le coup d'envoi. Et nous voilà partie pour le grand match. Jane remarqua rapidement le célèbre commentateur Jason Sehorn quelques mètres au-dessus d'elle. En vrai, il était encore plus séduisant qu'à la télévision, dommage qu'il ne soit plus un cœur à prendre, Jane n'aurait pas craché dessus. Elle préféra se reconcentrer sur le match. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand elle vit que le coach avait mis son idée à exécution. La feinte avait marché et Johnson courait au touchdown.

A la mi-temps, Jane sortie son téléphone pour vérifier ses messages espérant trouver un message d'excuse de Maura mais rien. C'était le silence radio, le plus total. Profitons de la soirée et oublions les problèmes. Sur le terrain, les cheerleaders faisaient le show, en attendant le retour des équipes pour la deuxième partie de match. Les Giants menaient 13 à 7. Les supporters pats croyaient encore dure comme faire à la victoire et ils eurent raison d'y croire. Au final, les Patriots eurent le droit à une petite victoire 26-28. Jane félicita discrètement Ryan avant de quitter les tribunes direction l'extérieur du stade. A peine avait-elle atteint les grilles que son téléphone sonna. Un message de Ryan.

_Ne partez pas. R._

Jane s'arrêta donc contre les grilles et attendit son ami. Elle ignorait ce qui allait se passer mais cela ne pourrait qu'être beaucoup plus plaisant que de rejoindre son appartement désespérément vide. Elle se mit à observer les supporters, son côté flic, lui apprenait bien des choses que les gens cachaient avec grand soin. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées quand Ryan arriva.

« - Votre amie n'est pas là ?

- Nope, obligation familiale, elle a dut décommander. Beau match, délicat mais joli.

- Merci. L'équipe a bien joué mais Graham nous manquait.

- Je suis sûre qu'il serait très fier de vous.

- Oui, possible. Allez, allons fêter cette victoire. Je vous offre un verre.

- Je ne suis pas trop fan du monde, ces temps-ci. Dit-elle désolée. Je préfère rentrer, je suis venue à pied, j'ai un peu de route encore.

- Alors, laissez-moi au moins vous raccompagner jusqu'à chez vous. »

Jane accepta en espérant ne pas tomber sur Maura à l'arrivée. Sur le chemin, Jane et Ryan discutèrent des erreurs et des exploits du match. De la venue de Jason Sehorn après le match pour les féliciter. De la joie d'une victoire face à la meilleure équipe du moment. Alors qu'ils arrivaient dans le quartier de Jane, l'orage qui les avait menacés toute la journée éclata. Les deux amis s'en fichait bien pas mal, ils étaient bientôt arrivés.

« - Euh, vous ne voulez pas rentrer, au moins attendre que l'orage passe ? Je dois avoir des vêtements de mon frère qui devrait faire l'affaire.

- ça va aller.

- Bien sûr et puis vous allez mourir de froid. Rentrez au chaud, ne faites pas votre dur à cuire. Au moins pour appeler un taxi.

- Bien m'dame. Dit-il avec le sourire. »

Jane le laissa passer avant de le suivre. Ils étaient littéralement trempés, elle offrit à son invité, une serviette pour se sécher alors qu'elle allait s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour se changer. Elle ressorti vêtu d'un survêtement et d'un de ses tee-shirt qu'elle affectionnait tant « Property of Boston Police », au moment même où Ryan était en train de retirer son tee-shirt trempé. Elle s'excusa avant de bifurquer direction la salle de bain. Elle prit bien son temps pour se sécher les cheveux. Sa tenue n'avait vraiment rien de glamour mais elle n'avait pas le courage de faire sensation. Après avoir retrouvé ses esprits, elle alla retrouver son invité qui commandait un taxi comme il l'avait promis. Jane lui prit délicatement le téléphone des mains et raccrocha. Ryan eut un instant de recule. Jane lui offrit un sourire avant de le contourner et ouvrir son frigo. Ryan se détendit tout à coup. Elle lui offrit une bière avant de reprendre la conversation qu'ils avaient arrêtée avant d'entrer.

« - A la victoire. Dit-elle en trinquant avec son ami. »

Plus la soirée avançait moins Jane voulait que Ryan s'en aille. Alors qu'ils avaient migrés vers le canapé pour être plus confortablement installés. Jane posa sa bière parterre et se tourna vers lui. Elle avait ce regard qui pouvait faire fondre quiconque le croisait.

« - Tu sais quoi ?

- Non ?

- Il y a déjà des centaines de rumeurs sur nous deux. Je me disais qu'on pourrait en profiter, non ?

- Tu veux dire… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que déjà Jane avait fondu sur lui pour capturer ses lèvres. Le séduisant athlète eut du mal à résister et comme Jane l'avait espéré, il craqua. Il se redressa et l'embrassa à son tour. Jane sentait les bras de son ami l'étreindre avec force et tendresse. Blottie contre ce corps tout en muscle, elle se sentait sécurité, elle sentait les lèvres de son ami courir le long de son cou pour revenir à ses lèvres qu'il embrassait passion. Jane approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille de Ryan et murmura avec sensualité.

« - Tu connais le chemin… »

Ryan ne se fit pas prier, il se leva, Jane, accrochée à son cou et sa taille, l'embrassait avec animalité. Dans la chambre, Jane toucha de nouveau terre, elle voulait le contrôle et elle l'aurait. Ryan refusait de la brusquer, il la laissait mener la danse. Elle poussa délicatement Ryan sur le lit vint s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Ses baisers se firent plus brûlants et sensuels. Jane retira son tee-shirt et le laissa tomber sur le sol. Ryan sentait les mains de la jeune femme se glissaient sous son propre tee-shirt. Elle lui retira sans ménagement avant de le forcer à s'allonger. Elle s'attaqua à ce torse musclé à souhait. Elle le couvrait de baisers qui venaient embraser son corps. Le désir venait de l'envahir sans prévenir ce qui fit sourire Jane. Elle se sentait se raidir sous elle. Elle plongea son regard dans celui du séduisant Apollon qui faisait tout pour ne pas craquer. Pendant que ses lèvres retrouvaient le chemin de celles de son ami, ses mains s'attaquaient au jean de Ryan. La vitesse supérieure fut atteinte, Jane voulait sentir ce corps aux allures de dieux grecs contre elle, pour elle, en elle. Le cœur courant un marathon, Ryan se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas succomber. Se retenir de reprendre le contrôle devenait de plus en plus compliqué. Jane l'avait senti et l'impatience la gagna. Elle retira aussi vite qu'elle put tout ce qui la séparait du plaisir suprême. Ryan laissa échapper un râle désireux, Jane l'embrassa sur le torse et cou, elle frôlait ses lèvres avant de redescendre au torse, elle jouait avec lui et le séduisant athlète commençait à ne plus tenir. Il aurait voulu reprendre le contrôle mais ses poignets étaient prisonniers dans l'un des mains de Jane. De son autre main, la jeune femme tentait d'atteindre le tiroir de sa table de nuit mais Ryan l'empêchait de bouger avec ses jambes. La tentation fut trop forte et le séduisant athlète prit le contrôle.

« - C'est ça que tu cherches ? En sortant un préservatif du tiroir. »

Moment d'inattention et Jane reprenait déjà le contrôle, son survêtement avait rejoint les autres vêtements qui jonchaient le sol. Elle se laissait aller contre lui, le bel étalon laissa échapper de séduisants gémissements qui calmèrent en aucun qu'à Jane. La jeune femme voulait en finir avec les préliminaires et Ryan l'avait compris. Il se redressa sur les coudes pour embrasser Jane. Elle ne tenait plus, elle lui libéra les mains qui vinrent immédiatement se poser sur les reins de la jeune femme. Alors qu'elle le senti entrer en elle, elle étouffa un long et délicieux râle passionné en cachant son visage dans le cou de son amant. Elle s'accrochait à lui pour ne pas craquer, la passion était plus qu'intenable. Sans le vouloir vraiment Jane commençait à perdre le contrôle au profit de Ryan. Elle se laissa envahir par le désir qui la dévorait. Leur corps à corps devint plus que bestial. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait laisser le contrôle à l'autre. Les caresses devinrent des griffures, leur baiser des affronts, leur danse sensuelle prit l'apparence d'un violent assaut. La passion retomba peu à peu mais Jane refusait de quitter les bras de Ryan. Le séduisant apollon resserra son étreinte autour des épaules de Jane et déposa de délicats baisers dans les cheveux. La fatigue eut rapidement raison d'eux.

Jane dormi sans cauchemar, dans les bras de Ryan, elle pouvait être enfin la femme qu'elle aurait dut être si Casey avait été encore vivant. Elle se sentait en sécurité et surtout elle se sentait enfin vivante. Quand le réveil sonna le lendemain matin, Jane l'envoya valser à l'autre bout de la pièce avant de se recoucher dans les bras de son amant. Ryan souriait dans son sommeil, Jane l'embrassa sur le torse avant de se rendormir. Les deux amants furent réveillés quelques minutes plus tard par la sonnette de la porte. Jane se réveilla en sursaut. Réalisant la situation, elle eut un instant d'arrêt. La chambre était un véritable champ de bataille et étant donné l'impatience de son visiteur, elle n'avait surement pas le temps de chercher ses affaires. Elle attrapa le tee-shirt que Ryan portait la veille, l'enfila avant de traverser son salon en courant.

« - Maura ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je voulais m'expliquer pour hier soir mais je vois que tu es occupée.

- Maura, entre, s'il te plaît. Dit-elle en la laissant passer.

- Alors, c'est qui cette fois ? Demanda Maura en tentant de trouver des indices.

- Bon, Maura, tu veux bien me dire ce qui s'est passé, hier ? Pourquoi tu as décidé de ne plus m'accompagner et ne me dit pas que c'est à cause de Ryan, ton changement d'avis.

- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse, quand ma mère m'a appelé, je n'ai pas pu dire non. Je venais de te voir avec lui, j'n'ai pas réfléchi.

- Donc tu es venue pour me dire que tu préférais un vernissage de l'haute plutôt qu'un vulgaire match de football. Je croyais que tu aimais t'encanailler avec nous.

- Football est le territoire de TON ami, je préfère rester loin de cet ami, Jane.

- Maura, tu…

- Un problème, Janie ? Demanda Ryan en sortant de la chambre seulement vêtue de son jean. »

Maura les fusilla du regard. Jane cru défaillir, elle passa inconsciemment une main dans ses cheveux avant de reporter son attention sur la situation. La jeune légiste attrapa son sac qu'elle avait posé sur le comptoir et quitta l'appartement en lâchant une bombe.

« - Quand tu auras fini de t'amuser, peut-être que « nous deux » reprendra un sens. »

La porte claqua et Jane sursauta. Quand elle reprit ses esprits, elle croisa le regard rempli de déception de Ryan. Elle s'approcha de lui et posa ses mains sur le torse de son ami qui recula.

« - Tu as une histoire avec elle ?

- Non, attends, laisse-moi, t'expliquer. Supplia Jane.

- Règle tes problèmes, Jane, il vaudrait mieux pour toi. »

Ryan attrapa sa veste et son sac avant de partir laissant Jane seule. Elle porta une main à sa bouche pour retenir les sanglots qui se bousculaient dans sa gorge. Elle se rattrapa au comptoir avant de se laisser tomber sur le sol. Son visage cachait dans ses genoux, elle fondit en larmes. Elle aurait voulu hurler sa rage et sa douleur mais les sons restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge. Deux heures passèrent sans que Jane ne réussisse à se calmer. Ce fut son téléphone qui la sortie de sa torpeur. Elle se traina jusqu'au canapé où son téléphone avait échoué la veille, prit son courage à deux mains et répondit.

« - Rizzoli ?

- On a un nouveau joueur à terre. On vient de le trouver à l'instant. Répondit Frost d'une voix monotone. »

* * *

**Alors? Vous m'en voulez pas trop? Vous en faites pas l'histoire est loin d'être finie :) Je vous promets une suite, douloureuse mais joyeuse aussi :) L'amour... Le vrai, il faut savoir patienter pour le trouver ;)**

**N'hésitez pas à commenter, je vous lis à chaque fois avec plaisir :) **

**A Bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures.**

**K.**


	8. Meeting with the Great Decline

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre... :) J'espère que vous allez aimer :)**

**"Meeting with the Decline", un titre peu joyeux pour des moments encore moins joyeux... :p**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. (Ben hâte de vous lire ^^)**

**K.**

* * *

_« - Rizzoli ?_

_- On a un nouveau joueur à terre. On vient de le trouver à l'instant. Répondit Frost d'une voix monotone. »_

Jane laissa tomber sa main sur le sol. Elle se mit à imaginer les pires scènes dans sa tête. Et si ce corps c'était Ryan. Maura qui tue Ryan, Ryan qui énervé ne voit pas la voiture et se fait renverser. Une bagarre qui dégénère. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être lui. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et reprit la conversation.

« - Qui ?

- Johnson. »

Jane senti son cœur ralentir. Elle était soulagée. Elle aurait aimé aller travailler, oublier ce qui venait de se passer mais elle n'avait pas le courage de croiser Maura. Elle s'excusa auprès de Frost qui fut surpris.

« - Tout va bien ?

- Tu avais raison, j'ai besoin de faire une pause. J'ai besoin de respirer ce matin, tu peux t'occuper de l'affaire ?

- D'accord, prends ton temps et si tu as besoin, on est là.

- Je sais, on se voit cette après-midi. Merci, Frost. »

Frost raccrocha. Il avait ce petit sourire amusé. Jane avait une drôle définition du mot « pause ». Il allait devoir veiller sur elle maintenant qu'elle l'avait implicitement appelé au secours. Il rangea son téléphone et se concentra de nouveau sur le corps de sa nouvelle victime. Maura était déjà là, à examiner le corps.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'on a ?

- Vous n'attendez pas l'inspecteur Rizzoli ?

- Elle ne viendra pas. Un rendez-vous important, elle nous rejoindra au bureau.

- Oh, je vois. »

Frost voyait bien aussi. Maura avait appelé Jane « inspecteur Rizzoli » et sa coéquipière refusait de venir sur la scène de crime. Il s'était passé quelque chose entre elles, ce qui promettait des situations plus que gênantes dans les heures et les jours à venir. Il préféra oublier pour le moment et se concentra sur le laïus de Maura. Johnson a reçu un violent coup à l'arrière de la tête. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir.

« - Quelqu'un lui aurait donné rendez-vous et l'aurez surpris par derrière ?

- Je ne sais pas détective Frost, les suppositions c'est le crédo de l'inspecteur Rizzoli, pas le mien.

- Désolé, j'attendrai vos résultats. Vous avez quelque chose d'autres ?

- Il avait ça dans sa poche. Dit-elle en lui donnant une bague. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais il en a une relativement semblable à l'annulaire droit.

- La bague de champion du Superbowl. Jane nous dira surement de quel Superbowl il s'agit, ça réduira les recherches.

- Vous pouvez enlever le corps. S'exclama Maura en se relevant. Inspecteur Frost, je rentre faire l'autopsie, vous aurez les résultats en fin de matinée au plus tôt.

- Merci, docteur Isles. »

Frost rangea la bague dans un sac de preuve et se mit à observer les environs. Le Gillette Staduim commençait à devenir sincèrement glauque. Une raison de plus pour ne pas aller à un match de football. Après s'être assuré que la scène de crime était ratissée, il se rendit chez Jane pour prendre des nouvelles mais aussi pour avoir des précisions sur la bague. Quand Jane lui ouvrit la porte, il eut comme un choc. La personne qu'il avait devant lui n'avait plus rien avoir avec l'inspecteur dur-à-cuir et invincible qu'il connaissait. Il avait devant lui une femme épuisée et anéantie par la vie. Elle le laissa entrer et referma la porte. Elle s'appuya contre et observa Frost qui semblait déstabilisé.

« - Que puis-je faire pour toi ? Demanda Jane en refermant les pans de son blouson.

- Tu pourrais m'aider. Cette bague, tu sais de quel superbowl, il s'agit ?

- Le trente-sixième.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Bien sûr que j'en suis sûre. Il n'y a qu'un seul trophée de représenté, sur celle du trente-huitième et du trente-neuvième, les deux autres superbowl que l'équipe a gagné, il y a respectivement deux et trois trophées représentés. Donc celle-ci date du trente-sixième superbowl, c'est-à-dire celui de 2001. Johnson était dans l'équipe adverse, au Saint-Louis Rams, cette bague ne peut pas lui appartenir.

- La victime semblait avoir rendez-vous, ce qui veut dire que cette bague peut très bien appartenir à notre tueur.

- Dans l'équipe, il ne reste plus beaucoup de joueurs de l'équipe de l'époque de la première victoire. Après cette victoire, la plupart a rejoint d'autre équipe.

- Pourquoi quitter une équipe qui gagne ? Demanda Frost surpris.

- Le chèque, Frost. Le chèque était plus intéressant ailleurs. Il en reste huit de cette époque.

- Tu saurais me donner les noms ?

- Oui, deux secondes, je vais chercher un papier. »

Frost ne se remettait pas de l'état de son amie. Elle semblait vraiment mal et pourtant rien ne prouvait qu'elle ait craqué pour de bon. C'était comme si elle se laissait tout à coup dépérir. Cela ne présageait rien de bon. Jane revint quelques secondes plus tard. Elle posa sa feuille sur le comptoir et commença à écrire. Quand elle se mit à hésiter, Frost s'approcha pensant qu'elle avait fini. Mais il ne compta que sept noms, ce qu'il lui fit remarquer.

« - Je sais. Laisse-moi, le temps de voir qui j'ai oublié. Dit-elle d'une voix qui sonnait faux. Voilà. »

Frost récupéra la feuille et lu les noms. Jane s'était éloignée comme si elle craignait quelque chose. Le jeune inspecteur regarda Jane avec étonnement avant de reporter son attention sur la liste de noms. Les deux derniers noms de la liste le firent tilter.

_Graham Fulson  
Ryan McGrath_

« - Ce Ryan, c'est celui qui a trouvé notre première victime ? Celui qui t'a invité au match et qui nous a orientés vers le cancérologue ?

- Oui. Murmura Jane en baissant les yeux. Mais ça ne peut pas être lui.

- J'espère pour toi que Ryan a encore sa bague de champion. Ajouta Frost avec une pointe de déception dans la voix. »

Jane croisa les bras sur sa poitrine comme pour se protéger. Frost avait remarqué le blouson qu'elle portait mais il préféra ravaler sa remarque qui n'aurait fait qu'accentuer le mal être de son amie. Il rangea la liste dans sa veste, embrassa Jane sur le front et s'en alla sans un mot. Intérieurement, il aurait voulu voler à son secours, la protéger mais comment aider quelqu'un qui vous cache tout comme si elle n'avait plus aucune confiance en toi. Il préféra se concentrer sur l'enquête. Il fallait que celle-ci s'arrête rapidement avant qu'un autre membre des New-England Patriots soit tué. En chemin, il avait appelé un des officiers de permanence pour qu'il convoque les sept patriots de la liste de Jane puis que le huitième était leur première victime. Quand il arriva au commissariat, ils étaient tous là, assis dans la salle de réunion. Frost s'arrêta à son bureau, Korsak était là, a encore chercher le meurtrier de Marissa Stevens.

« - Tout va bien, Korsak ?

- Non, je recherche justice pour la femme qui a détruit la vie de ma coéquipière qui soit dit en passant refuse mes appels et mes visites comme au temps de… Dit-il inconsciemment avant de s'arrêter subitement.

- De quoi ?

- Hoyt ! Je serais à ta place, je me méfierais Frost, elle va vouloir changer de coéquipier.

- C'est différent… Enfin, j'espère.

- Et toi ? Tu as quoi ? Demanda Korsak pour se changer les idées.

- Un nouveau corps et sept suspects dont celui qui a découvert le corps de notre première victime.

- Le type qui est venu à l'enterrement de Casey ?

- Ah, j'ai pas rêvé, tu l'as vu, toi aussi. S'exclama Frost avec suprise.

- Oui, il était même devant le commissariat avec Jane, hier matin. Tu veux que je vienne t'aider pour les interrogatoires ? J'ai du temps, Frankie est en train d'interroger la meilleure amie de la victime.

- Avec plaisir. Mais d'abord, j'aimerai en savoir plus sur eux.

- Je prends les quatre premiers suspects, tu t'occupes de chercher les infos sur les trois suivants.

- ça marche. »

Les deux hommes se mirent à faire des recherches. Pendant ce temps, Maura s'occupait de son autopsie avec attention pour ne pas penser à ses dernières disputes avec Jane. Et Jane ? Et bien, Jane avait vidé sa garde-robe sur son lit et avait passé plus d'une heure à chercher quoi se mettre. Se focaliser sur ce rituel inhabituel lui permettait d'oublier que tous ceux qu'elle aimait, partaient peu à peu loin d'elle. Elle passa deux fois plus de temps qu'à son habitude pour se préparer. Prendre soin de soi ou comment se sentir vivante. C'était comme si à cet instant, elle vivait la vie de quelqu'un d'autre.

Au commissariat, Korsak et Frost avaient rassemblé tout ce qu'ils souhaitaient connaître de leur suspect, il était maintenant temps d'aller les cuisiner un peu. Frost ramassa le sac qui contenait la bague et s'en alla en compagnie de Korsak direction la salle de réunion. Les sept joueurs étaient en pleine discussion. Ils semblaient se rappeler leurs meilleurs moments avec leurs camarades morts prématurément.

« - Excusez-nous messieurs mais nous aimerions voir vos mains je vous prie ? Intervint Korsak avec sérieux.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda l'un des joueurs.

- Pour vérifier quelques choses. Veillez poser vos mains devant vous sur la table. »

Tous s'exécutèrent sans rechigner plus. Pour la plupart, ils portaient la bague de leur premier superbowl, d'autre ceux du dernier mais une paire de main attira l'attention de Frost. Elle était vierge de toute bague, la marque du bronzage prouvait qu'il y avait eu encore une bague à cet annulaire-là récemment. Frost préféra vérifier quelque chose avant de se jeter à la gorge de son principal suspect.

« - Merci, vous pouvez les enlever. Vous êtes tous triples champions du superbowl, non ?

- Pas moi ! S'exclama le plus jeune des joueurs. J'ai quitté l'équipe juste après pour les Giants, je ne suis revenu chez les Pats, il y a seulement deux ans.

- J'étais blessé pour le dernier, et comme Rick, j'ai quitté l'équipe pour les Cowboys et je suis revenu l'année du troisième superbowl gagné par les pats.

- Pourquoi vous posez toutes ses questions ? Demanda un troisième joueur.

- Voici une liste que vous devez reconnaître. Dit-il en posant la liste de Jane sur la table.

_Richard Lawson Colin Garett  
Paul deRichards Thomas J. Lindler  
Lawrence Tyrell Graham Fulson  
Brian Peterson Ryan McGrath_

- On joue tous pour l'équipe de Boston. Intervint Richard Lawson.

- Vous avez êtes aussi les seuls à avoir gagné le superbowl avec les Patriots pour la première fois en 2001.

- Et vous nous suspectez parce qu'on est des vieux de la vieille ? Demanda Tyrell avec une touche d'humour.

- Non, l'un d'entre vous a perdu ceci sur le terrain pendant le meurtre de Johnson. Intervint Frost avec autorité, en posant la bague sur la table. »

Frost remarqua rapidement que son suspect venait de cacher ses mains sous la table. Tous les joueurs se regardèrent, cherchant à savoir lequel d'entre eux avait perdu ce précieux bien. L'un d'entre eux sortie une bague de sa poche intérieure avant de s'exprimer.

« - Je porte celle du troisième superbowl mais c'est pas moi, regardez, j'ai la mienne dans ma poche.

- Je sais que ce n'est pas vous, monsieur Lindler. Répondit Frost sans quitter son suspect des yeux. Monsieur McGrath veuillez poser vos mains sur la table.

- Voilà ! Dit-il en s'exécutant.

- Putain, man ! Tu les as butés ? Fulson était ton meilleur pote depuis toujours. S'exclama Tyrell avec dégout.

- Je les ai pas tués ! J'avais oublié ma bague dans le vestiaire, hier soir. Johnson m'a appelé pour me la rapporter mais je n'ai vu son message que ce matin.

- Venez avec nous.

- Je vous jure que c'est vrai ! Pourquoi je les aurais tués, ils allaient nous faire gagner une fois encore, le superbowl ! »

Alors que Korsak restait avec les six autres joueurs, Frost emmenait Ryan dans la salle d'interrogatoire, menotte aux poignets, il traversa le couloir. Alors qu'ils allaient entrer dans la pièce, Jane apparue dans le couloir. Frost eut un instant d'arrêt, jamais il n'avait vu sa coéquipière vêtue ainsi, elle avait comme changé du tout au tout. Ryan, lui, la fusilla du regard alors qu'elle se figeait sur place, perturbée par la situation. Elle les regarda entrer dans la pièce avant de courir vers son bureau pour poser son sac et son blouson. Elle retraversa le couloir et entra dans la salle d'interrogatoire, elle voulait comprendre ce qui se passait.

« - Monsieur McGrath, c'est votre bague qu'on a trouvé sur la deuxième victime, vous avez trouvé la première victime avouez que ça fait beaucoup de coïncidences.

- Pourquoi je les aurais tués ? Hein ? Maintenant qu'ils ne sont plus là, on n'a aucune chance de gagner le championnat et mon filleul a perdu son héros. Je sais ce que c'est de vivre sans son père et je ne le souhaite à personne. Je ne les ai pas tués.

- En les tuant, vous devenez numéro #1 sur la liste des prétendants au titre du « meilleur joueur de l'année ».

- Vous plaisantez ? J'aurai tué pour un maudit trophée ?

- Comme le montre ce classement. Cela fait plusieurs fois que vous arrivez deuxième. Et à chaque fois, le premier était soit Fulson, soit Johnson.

- Vous croyez que j'ai que le football dans ma vie ?

- C'est le cas pour la plupart des joueurs. Intervint Jane avec un certain détachement dans la voix.

- Et ben, pas moi. Dit-il avec colère. Je ne les ai pas tués.

- Reprenons vos alibis. Vous avez dit que pour Fulson, vous étiez chez vous, à regarder le flash info après avoir été une fête organisée par l'entraîneur des défenseurs. C'est exact ?

- Oui, c'est ce que j'ai dit.

- De quoi parlez ce flash info ? Demanda Jane, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

- De vous ! S'exclama Ryan avec un léger mépris. De vous et de l'affaire Paddy Doyle. J'avais suivit l'enquête et je voulais connaître la fin.

- Et ensuite ?

- Ensuite, j'ai parlé avec un ami qui est rentré chez lui après une blessure. Il est en Angleterre, vous pouvez vérifier notre discussion internet si vous voulez ?

- Notez votre login et votre mot de passe. Répondit Frost en posant une feuille et un stylo devant Ryan. Et nous vérifierons.

- Voilà ! Dit-il en écrivant et redonnant la feuille à Frost. »

Alors que Frost allait reprendre, une légère frappe à la porte le coupa dans son élan. Maura fit son apparition, sans même un regard à Jane, elle donna un dossier à Frost.

« - Voilà, le dossier que vous m'avez demandé. »

Elle fusilla Ryan du regard et s'en alla sans un mot de plus. Frost l'ouvrit et après avoir feuilleté les quelques pages, il reporta son attention sur le suspect qui ne semblait pas du tout inquiet.

« - Où étiez-vous, ce matin entre quatre et cinq heures du matin.

- Occupé.

- A tuer Johnson ?

- Disons que je réconfortais une amie qui m'était chère. Dit-il alors que Jane recula de quelques pas pour cacher son regard mal à l'aise.

- Mais bien sûr. Nous connaissons vos frasques dans les people pour vos multiples conquêtes.

- C'est du passé tout ça.

- Vraiment ? Répondit Frost sans grande conviction.

- L'amour, inspecteur Frost. L'amour rend tous les hommes poètes.

- Très bien Tennessee Williams va se calmer et me dire la vérité. »

Ryan se leva et souleva son tee-shirt avant de se retourner. Frost remarqua les traces de griffures qu'il portait dans le dos et sur les flancs.

« - Elle a quelque chose de bestiale, une tigresse qui peut être tellement douce, parfois.

- Cette amie « Tigresse » à un nom ? »

Jane resserra sa queue-de-cheval déjà bien serrée avant de se mettre à jouer avec la bague quelle portait à l'index gauche. Elle faisait tout pour cacher son malaise. Elle priait pour que Ryan trouve une parade mais la franchise qu'elle avait tant aimée chez lui, allait se retourner contre elle, d'un moment à l'autre.

« - Bien sûr qu'elle a un nom. Un nom au doux accent italien.

- Son nom !? S'exclama Frost en haussant le ton.

- Jane Rizzoli. Inspecteur Jane Rizzoli. Dit-il en plongeant son regard vert émeraude dans celui de Jane. »

Frost regarda sa coéquipière. Il ne pouvait pas croire que son suspect numéro #1 disait la vérité. Il se leva et montra la porte du regard. Jane le suivit sans dire un mot. Une fois dans la salle d'observation, il éclata. Il voulait des réponses.

« - Mais Jane, qu'est-ce qui va pas chez toi ? Que tu dragues tout ce qui bouge, passe, que tu t'habilles… C'est quoi cette tenue d'ailleurs ? On dirait un copycat de Maura version « rock girl ».

- Ce n'est pas ton problème, c'est ma vie privée.

- Certes ta vie privée ne me regarde pas mais quand celle-ci interfère complètement avec mon enquête, là… Là, ça devient entièrement MON problème. Merde, Jane ! Un suspect !

- ça n't'est jamais arrivé de faire des erreurs ? S'exclama Jane avec colère.

- Si mais jamais coucher avec les principaux suspects d'une affaire sensible comme celle-ci. Tu te rends compte que je vais devoir t'interroger et en référer à Cavanaugh.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Que je me mette à genou, que je te supplie de me couvrir ?

- Non, un simple « désolée » m'aurait prouvé que ma coéquipière n'avait pas totalement disparue. A croire que Korsak avait raison. A tes yeux, je ne suis plus ton coéquipier. Je suis vraiment désolé pour toi, Jane. C'est vraiment du gachi. »

Frost quitta la pièce alors que Jane fixait à travers la vitre sans teint, l'homme qui l'avait sauvé du désespoir les nuits précédentes. Celui qui lui avait offert du soleil dans l'obscurité. Elle refusait de croire qu'il était coupable et même si elle dormait à quatre heures du matin, elle savait qu'il n'avait pas quitté son lit. Le contraire l'aurait réveillée, elle le savait. Ryan était innocent et elle allait le prouver. Alors qu'elle sortait de la pièce déterminée à reprendre l'enquête, la voix de Cavanaugh se fit entendre sur tout l'étage.

« - Rizzoli ! Dans mon bureau, immédiatement ! »

Jane baissa la tête et traversa la pièce direction de bureau de Cavanaugh où elle retrouva toute sa constance et sa répartie. Sean Cavanaugh qui était son beau-père par intérim n'avait pas voulu croire l'inspecteur Frost. Les enfants d'Angela était chose sacrée, il ne pouvait pas croire que Jane Rizzoli, le meilleur élément de son unité avait fait une erreur si irresponsable. Quand il la vit entrer perchée ses talons, serrée dans son jean déchiré et arborant un décolleté quelque peu provocateur, Cavanaugh comprit ce que venait de lui rapporter l'inspecteur Frost. Jane la dur-à-cuir avait laissé place à Jane la jeune femme qui dit –pour reprendre les termes de Frost- Merde au genre masculin et au règlement. Il la fusilla du regard.

« - Rizzoli, qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? Je savais que je n'aurais pas dut accepter votre retour si rapide. Vous n'êtes pas dans votre assiette, c'est quoi tout ça ?

- Maura change de look tous les jours, c'est pas pour autant qu'elle est regardé comme une criminelle.

- Le docteur Isles, c'est sa nature. Vous c'est le football, serrer des criminels, les interrogatoires musclés. Vous allez courir après quoi sur ses échasses ?

- Alors, c'est ça le problème ?

- Non ! Le problème, Rizzoli, c'est que vous avez couché avec un suspect ! Le seul et unique suspect que l'on a sur cette affaire. J'ai le gouverneur qui m'appelle à chaque heure ! Je vais lui dire quoi ? Que vous faite des missions sous la couverture avec nos suspects ?

- Et pourquoi pas ? S'énerva Jane.

- Je suis désolé, Rizzoli. Ça me tue de faire ça mais… Donnez-moi votre arme et votre plaque. Vous êtes suspendue jusqu'à la fin de l'enquête. Dit-il en tendant la main vers Jane.

- Quoi ? Non ! C'est mon enquête !

- Estimez-vous heureuse, je pourrais vous coffrer pour entrave à la justice ! »

Jane s'exécuta, elle posa son arme et sa plaque sur le bureau de son supérieur avec affront avant de quitter la pièce sans un mot de plus. Tous les officiers présents la fixaient avec surprise et intérêt. Elle attrapa le blouson que Ryan lui avait offert, son sac et quitta la brigade, le regard haineux, les mâchoires serrées et la rage dans leur cœur. Elle vit le regard de sa mère quand elle passa dans le hall mais elle ne s'arrêta pas même si au fond d'elle, elle aurait voulu lui demander pardon, la supplier de lui offrir ses bras pour la consoler. La consolation, elle alla le trouver dans un bar à quelques pas de chez elle. Accoudée au comptoir, le barman habitué de la voir venir certains soirs, sortit une bière. Jane la refusa.

« - Oh, non, Dick, il me faut un truc bien costaud, ce soir.

- un Magic Russia ? C'est le plus fort que je peux t'offrir, Janie.

- Vas-y, serre. »

Dick, le barman, sortit un verre à champagne sous le regard froid de son habituée qui semblait concentrée sur la préparation de son remède à la douleur. Du citron vert, un peu de glace pilée pour refroidir le tout, la vodka puis le champagne et enfin l'absinthe pour garder la douce fraîcheur des plantes, si ce mélange n'était pas suffisant… Et bien elle en prendrait un deuxième et un troisième. Dick n'était pas spécialement d'accord mais de la savoir là, le rassurait, il pourrait la ramener chez elle quand elle commencerait à atteindre la limite. Jane avait les yeux rivés sur son verre qu'elle vidait avec une rapidité à faire froid dans le dos.

« - Je peux savoir ce que tu fête avec tant de passion ? Demanda Dick avec inquiétude.

- Le départ en masse de mon entourage et ma suspension pour une durée indéterminée. Dit-elle en buvant son cinquième verre de ce mélange fort. »

Dick se sentait mal à l'aise. Il avait horreur de voir ça, la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu dans cet état-là, c'était lorsqu'elle avait perdu son amie Maura pour une histoire de fusillade et la soirée avait fini en bagarre générale. Cette fois-ci, Dick prit les devant. Après avoir appelé son fils derrière le bar, il proposa à Jane de la raccompagner. Jane se débâti avant de finir par céder. Dick la soutint tout au long du voyage, il voulait s'assurer qu'elle allait bien rentrer chez elle et non se traîner vers un autre bar qui n'aurait pas autant d'attention et de respect pour le petit bout de femme qu'elle était. Si Dick agissait ainsi avec Jane, ce n'était pas seulement parce qu'elle était une habituée depuis ses débuts dans la police mais aussi parce que cette femme rebelle et intérieurement brisée, lui rappelait sa petite sœur restée en Irlande et qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis des années. Et comme à chaque fois que Jane se mettait minable à son comptoir, il rentrerait et appellerait sa sœur. En attendant, il aida Jane à s'allonger sur le canapé de chez elle.

« - Et tu ne bouges pas de là jusqu'à demain matin.

- Chef, oui, chef. Dit-elle en lui offrant un salut militaire chaotique.

- Je t'ai préparé ma mixture contre la gueule de bois, elle est dans le frigo, d'accord ?

- D'accord. J'suis désolée.

- Repose-toi, tu en as besoin. Dit-il en l'embrassant dans les cheveux. Fais attention à toi.

- Promis. »

Dick s'en alla à contrecœur pendant que Jane s'endormie dans le mal. Elle fut réveillée par son téléphone, le temps qu'elle réagisse un message l'attendait sur sa messagerie.

_Janie, c'est maman, je viens d'avoir une discussion avec Cavanaugh. Rappelle-moi, c'est important._

Cavanaugh ? Sa suspension ? De rage, elle l'effaça. Elle allait raccrocher quand on lui annonça un vieux message. Avait-elle manqué quelque chose ? Elle laissa aller sa messagerie vers ce message. Jane cru défaillir en entendant la voix. En un éclair, elle retrouva ses esprits. Elle se redressa sur le canapé, quelque chose venait de se briser en elle. Elle réécouta le message avec attention.

_Chérie, c'est moi. Je voulais juste savoir si tu rentrais pour le diner. Je t'aime._

Son pouce réappuya encore et encore sur la touche pour réécouter. Elle avait besoin d'entendre cette voix comme s'il était toujours là. C'était comme devenue une évidence dans sa tête, Casey ne reviendrait définitivement plus. Elle remarqua le dictaphone que Maura lui avait offert pour ses enquêtes, c'était pratique disait-elle. Elle ne s'en était jamais servit mais ce serait utile pour ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle posa son téléphone à côté, mode haut-parleur, et voilà le dernier de message de son défunt mari enregistré pour l'éternité. Elle se recoucha sur le canapé, blottie dans son manteau et la couverture que Dick avait dénichée dans un des placards, elle était toujours aussi frigorifiée. Rien avoir avec sa gueule de bois, oh, non, c'était le chagrin qui l'avait enveloppé pour de bon cette fois-ci. Ce fut au son de la voix de Casey qu'elle s'endormie. Enfin, disons plutôt qu'elle sombra dans un puits sans fin jusqu'au lendemain matin. Quand elle se réveilla, les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent immédiatement en mémoire, elle se traîna jusqu'au frigo où elle prit ce fameux remède miracle qui lui avait fait tant de bien par le passé. La gueule de bois, on peut y remédier avec ce genre de mixture, le chagrin, non. Ça s'agrippe à vous, comme une deuxième peau et ne vous lâche plus jusqu'à ce qu'un bonheur suffisamment puissant vous fasse oublier le mauvais goût de ce sentiment amère. Elle avait le goût de rien ce matin-là, plus personne, plus de travail, plus de courage. Elle attrapa son ordinateur et se traîna jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit, l'ordinateur à ses côtés. Elle voulut se concentrer sur une vieille enquête pour oublier la veille mais son esprit fut attiré par un dossier dont elle avait oublié le contenu. Elle cliqua dessus et quatre petits fichiers apparurent. Elle l'ouvrit et ce fut un pas de plus vers la tourmente. Une vidéo de Casey en Afghanistan.

_Salut Janie, tu dois encore traquer les criminels au dehors. Je voulais juste te parler un peu avant d'aller dormir. Comme tu le vois ici, il fait beau, on rentre tout juste de mission et aucune casse de notre côté. Nous allons pouvoir nous reposer un peu. J'espère que tu prends le temps de te reposer, toi aussi. Je sais que les méchants ne te laisse jamais de répits mais fait attention à toi. Je t'embrasse, en espérant te parler bientôt._

Jane chassa une larme avant d'ouvrir le dossier suivant. Encore un autre message de Casey. Il était inquiet sur cette vidéo. Ferma les yeux et se laissa porter par la voix qu'elle aimait tant entendre au creux de son oreille. Il lui parlait de ses journées dans le désert, des nouvelles qu'il avait reçues grâce aux nouveaux venus du pays. Qu'il espérait la voir bientôt. Il la suppliait de faire attention à elle. Sur la vidéo suivante Casey avait un tendre sourire. Ce sourire qui voulait tout dire pour Jane. Elle se souvenait très bien de ce jour-là. Elle ferma les yeux et se replongea dans son souvenir.

**[Flash-back]**

Jane rentrait d'une mission sous-couverture dans un bar après deux semaines d'absence. La veille de son départ, elle avait eu Casey qui n'avait pas spécialement aimé l'idée qu'elle prenne des risques. Elle lui avait promis de rentrer en un morceau, elle avait tenu sa promesse.

A peine arrivée, elle se précipita sur son ordinateur qui reposait sur son lit. Un message vidéo de Casey l'attendait depuis plus d'une semaine. Elle lança la vidéo et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en le voyant.

_Je sais que tu m'avais dit deux semaines et que cela fait seulement quatre jours que tu es partie mais… Je dois partir moi aussi, où je ne sais pas, pourquoi secret défense comme toujours, mais une chose que je sais et que je veux que tu écoutes bien… C'est la dernière. La der des ders. Après je rentre à la maison et l'Afghanistan ne sera plus qu'un vieux souvenir que je rangerai au placard. Je veux tenir ma promesse, t'offrir la vie qu'on s'est promis après l'opération. Fini le danger, ma vie est maintenant dans tes mains comme tu l'as toujours voulu et comme je le souhaite depuis toujours. J'espère te retrouver bien vite, tu me manques. Je t'aime._

**[Fin du Flash-back]**

Jane avait éclaté en sanglot sans prévenir. Elle venait de rencontrer pour de bon le fond du gouffre. Elle avait le goût de hurler, de faire jaillir hors d'elle sa douleur, mais la seule chose qui arrivait à jaillir de son corps, c'était des larmes, des rivières incessantes de larmes. Casey avait tout surmonté pour elle en Afghanistan et c'était à cause d'elle qui avait fini par trouver la mort au pays. Là où il aurait dut trouver la paix et la sécurité. Le visage enfoui dans son oreiller, elle était maintenant inconsolable. Craquer pour de bon, avoir la sensation de ne plus jamais pouvoir se relever, le cœur en miette, l'âme en morceaux, la vie en lambeaux. Jane cru mourir, elle aurait voulu mourir, ce qui la retenait c'était cette voix, cette voix qui tournait en boucle dans la pièce et qui la berçait comme la voix d'une mère qui berce son enfant malade. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même, blottie dans ses draps, elle se laissa porter dans un univers froid et douloureux. Dans une léthargie totale, elle traversa la journée sans que personne ne vienne la déranger. Elle était seule, détruite et rempli de douleur.

La journée passa sans changement, elle ne bougea pas de là. Son téléphone avait sonné, son répondeur avait pris le relais. Frost lui annonçait la libération de Ryan sur leur affaire et l'arrestation de Megan Wentford pour le meurtre de Marissa Stevens. A l'entente de ce dernier nom, elle fut prise de nouveau dans une crise de larmes incontrôlables. Elle serrait contre elle, son oreiller couvert de son chagrin. Elle aurait voulu sortir de cette torpeur, retrouver la surface. Mais c'était comme tombé dans un puits, la tête sous l'eau, se débattant contre des parois glissantes et désespérément lisses. Elle se laissa étouffer par son chagrin durant toute la journée. Pendant qu'elle était prise dans ce pièce dans lequel tout le monde semblait la vouloir laisser, le monde autour continuait de tourner. Angela traînait sa peine dans son café, elle aurait voulu aller voir sa fille, mais Cavanaugh lui avait fait clairement comprendre que Jane rejetait tout le monde, Frost lui avait fait part de ses inquiétudes, Angela comprenait tout à fait et tenta de le rassurer en disant que de changer de look pouvait être une manière comme une autre de faire son deuil. Korsak avait décidé de prendre de prendre des vacances, direction son chalet en compagnie de Josh pour une semaine entre hommes. Il avait besoin de fuir la ville et ses criminels. Maura quant à elle, après avoir fini tous ses dossiers, prit ses affaires direction sa maison, elle avait besoin de décompresser dans un merveilleux bain et oublier tous les événements récents. Tous avaient prévus quelque chose pour chasser de leur tête, l'élément déclencheur de toute cette pagaille… La mort du Lieutenant Casey, mais qui avait finalement réellement pensée à Jane. La victime dans cette histoire. Tout le monde pensait à elle mais les discussions à son sujet était toutes les même :

_Elle est aussi costaud qu'un gars, elle a plus de couille que la plupart d'entre nous, dans deux jours, elle fera son grand retour pour nous botter le cul parce qu'on n'aura pas avancé dans le boulot. Regarde l'histoire avec ce McGrath, elle est passée à autre chose déjà, c'est sûre._

* * *

**Alors? Ce chapitre vous a plus? D'après vous Jane va-t-elle réussir à s'en sortir seule comme elle aime le faire à chaque seconde de chaque heure? Arrivera-t-elle à retrouver sa vie d'avant (même si bien sûr c'est chose impossible)?**

**J'attends vos avis et vos suggestions... Le prochain chapitre a déjà pris un peu forme... :)**

**RDV pour une nouvelle aventure dans le futur chapitre... :)**

**K.**


	9. Be Refrigerated in an Heat Hell

**Avant que vous lisiez le nouveau chapitre... Un petit mot de l'auteur.**

**"Cher amis lecteurs, le prochain qui me dit "Pauvre Maura" alors que Jane est en train de mourir de chagrin, je lui offre le rôle de la victime dans ma prochaine fiction... lol. Vous êtes plusieurs à me l'avoir dit depuis plusieurs chapitres. Seriez-vous en train de virer comme les autres personnages de l'histoire. Des œillères et hop, on oublie Jane? Vous me demandez tous du Rizzles, mais sans Jane, le Rizzles n'est plus possible alors vaudrait mieux qu'elle sent sorte. Pensez un peu à elle, non? C'est quand même elle qui souffre le plus dans cette histoire, non? Même si vous n'aimez pas Casey... Elle, elle en était raide dingue." (Mon côté Jane Rizzoli a parlé^^)**

**Merci quand même pour toutes vos reviews sans vous... Je ne serais pas grand chose.**

**Maintenant laissez moi répondre à quelques guest à qui je ne peux pas répondre en privé. Jane n'est pas forte grâce ou pour Maura, elle est forte parce qu'elle évolue dans un monde de macho et qu'elle n'a pas d'autre choix si elle ne veut pas être écrasé. Certes Maura fait maintenant partie de ses raisons de tenir le coup mais pas que...**

**Ensuite, merci de tous vos beaux reviews qui félicite ma plume et mon imagination... Je ne suis que le outil, elles font le boulot et je ne fais que leur donner vie... :) Merci beaucoup...**

**Maintenant, je vous laisse à votre lecture. En espérant que vous allez aimer :) (hâte de vous lire...)**

**K.**

* * *

Trois jours avaient passé depuis la suspension de l'inspecteur Rizzoli, personne n'avait eu de ses nouvelles. Angela avait essayé de la joindre mais elle était toujours coupée et n'avait jamais eu sa fille au bout du fil. Ses envoies incessants en messagerie prouvaient qu'elle était encore de ce monde et que Sean avait raison, elle ne voulait voir personne. Frost était bien trop occupé pour se soucier d'autre chose que de son enquête. La hiérarchie était de plus en plus pressant au sujet de l'affaire que l'on appelait maintenant le « Tueur de Patriots ». Frankie l'aidait dans cette enquête maintenant que la sienne était fermée.

Mais lors de cette journée, certaines barrières qui s'étaient créée peu à peu ses derniers jours, allaient céder. Et les êtres qui se haïssaient allaient s'unir. Il suffit de parfois pas grand-chose pour faire changer la donne.

C'était un mardi, a quelque chose près comme les autres. Angela vendait avec le sourire ses cafés et ses repas aux policiers en service même si son esprit était auprès de sa fille. Frost s'arrachait les cheveux sur les suspects. Jane aurait surement trouvé dans la seconde. Le football américain, c'était son univers, sa vie, elle les comprenait en un rien de temps. Elle connaissait leurs forces et leurs faiblesses, elle aurait été l'aide parfaite sur cette affaire. Pourquoi il a fallu qu'elle déconne ? Il refusait d'abandonner, il reprit tout du début à la recherche de l'indice qu'il avait manqué.

Pendant ce temps, Maura était paisiblement installé chez elle, à regarder un documentaire sur Elizabeth Blackwell, la première femme médecin en Amérique. Elle avait besoin de calme et cette histoire l'apaisait.

A l'autre bout de la ville, son rival avait retrouvé son équipe qui l'avait accueilli avec des excuses pour avoir douté de lui. L'entrainement se passait à merveille, il avait retrouvé le sourire et le courage d'avancer. Il arrivait même parfois à ne plus penser à Jane qui l'avait malmené. Et dire qu'Angela l'avait pris pour un gigolo, qu'elle l'avait menacé s'il lui brisait le cœur. Et dire que c'était sa fille qui lui avait brisé le cœur, la vie n'était pas toujours juste.

« - Prenez une pause, on reprendra la combinaison après. »

Ryan ramassa sa serviette et alla se poser dans le vestiaire, le temps de souffler. Il attrapa son téléphone et le ralluma. Deux messages l'attendaient. Le premier venait de son filleul mais le second vint le figer sur place. Tout le vestiaire le regardait avec surprise. Jamais personne ne l'avait vu aussi pâle.

« - Il faut que j'y aille. Une urgence. Dit-il en se changeant aussi vite que l'éclair.

- Hey, Mac, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Dites au coach que c'est personnel. Dit-il en quittant le vestiaire sans donner plus d'explication.

- Encore cette petite inspecteur. Il va finir par perdre la tête. Plaisanta Tyrell. »

Ryan avait quitté les lieux en trombe direction le seul endroit où il était capable de trouver de l'aide pour ce genre de situation. Il traversa la ville du nord vers le sud, direction… Beacon Hill, le 1123 Beacon Hill. Il devait parler à Maura Isles de toute urgence. Il se gara en catastrophe devant la maison du docteur et se rua vers la porte qu'il matraqua de coups de poing. Il fallait qu'elle soit là, il devait lui parler, c'était une question de…

« - Oh, doucement ! … Monsieur McGrath ? Ajouta-t-elle avec mépris.

- Il faut que je vous parle. Dit-il, essoufflé par cette course panique.

- Je n'ai rien à vous dire. Conclu-t-elle lui fermant la porte au nez.

- Jane est en danger ! »

La porte se rouvrit lentement, Ryan avait gagné, Maura le laissait entrer. Elle lui montra les chaises devant le bar et attendit qu'il soit assis pour prendre place en face de lui, debout, les yeux remplis de défis et de jalousie. Ryan semblait plus que mal à l'aise.

« - Ecoutez, je sais que… Enfin, je pense savoir que vous êtes très proche de Jane et je sais qu'on n'est vraiment pas en bon termes vous et moi, mais si je suis venu, ce n'est pas pour vous demander d'être mon ami. J'ai besoin de votre aide pour Jane et je sais que vous êtes la seule qui pourra me dire quoi faire.

- Je suis là, je vous écoute. Dit-elle avec froideur.

- J'ai reçu ça, pendant que j'étais à l'entraînement, je suis venu dès que je l'ai entendu. »

Il déposa son téléphone sur le bar et appela son répondeur. Maura reconnue immédiatement la voix de son amie.

_Je suis désolée, j'n'aurai pas du… J'n'aurai pas du vous embarquer dans ma tourmente. Pardon._

« - Je fais quoi ? Si j'y vais, elle va me tuer, j'en suis sûr et je la comprendrai, je l'ai laissé tomber quand elle avait le plus besoin de moi.

- ON l'a laissé tomber. Dit-elle en attrapant son sac et son blouson. Vous comptez rester là, longtemps ? Allez, on prend votre voiture ! »

Ryan se leva d'un bond et rattrapa la jeune légiste. Dans la voiture, les tensions entre les deux êtres se firent de nouveau sentir. Maura refusait de lâcher un seul morceau de terrain quand il était question de Jane, elle n'allait pas commencer aujourd'hui. Quand ils arrivèrent devant l'appartement de Jane, Ryan voulu quitter la voiture mais Maura l'en empêcha.

« - Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que vous restiez là. Mes paroles ont toutes les chances de ne pas vous plaire.

- Mais, c'est moi qui vous aie prévenus.

- Et bien allez-y. Elle va vous renvoyer bien comme il faut avant de faire une belle connerie.

- C'est de votre faute aussi tout ça ! S'exclama Ryan. Vous l'avez tous lâchés quand elle avait besoin de vous. Vous pensez tous qu'elle est solide comme un roc mais ce n'est qu'une femme, Wonder Woman n'a jamais existé !

- Vous l'avez bien lâché vous aussi.

- C'est vrai mais je suis là, non ? Et sans moi, vous seriez encore sur votre canapé à regarder une dingue d'en votre genre, disséquer des macchabées avec le sourire aux lèvres !

- C'est Elizabeth Blackwell, elle n'avait rien de dingue. Et… Et puis te toute façon, vous êtes suspecté de meurtre, si vous allez la voir, je peux très bien appeler la police et dire que vous tentez de faire taire l'un des enquêteurs.

- Vous ne savez pas mentir… Dit-il avec aplomb, Maura paru surpris. Et oui, avec Jane, on n'a pas fait que baiser comme tout le monde semble le croire, on a parlé pendant de longues heures. Et elle a beaucoup parlé de vous mais ça vous devez le savoir.

- Non, je l'ignorais. Répondit Maura tout à coup désarçonnée.

- Et bien, au lieu de faire attention qu'à votre petite personne, vous devriez faire un peu plus attention à ce que votre amie fait pour vous. Ajouta Ryan en s'appuyant contre sa voiture. Allez-y, je vous attends là, je ne vais pas vous laisser rentrer à pied. »

Maura le regarda avec surprise. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer. Ryan venait-il de lui donner sa chance de se réconcilier avec Jane ? Il venait de perdre une chance de retrouver sa place auprès de Jane, elle ne voulait pas croire qu'il n'attendait rien en retour.

« - Pourquoi vous faites cela ? Demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

- N'allez pas imaginer que je fais cela pour vous. Je le fais pour Jane. Elle a besoin de vous, même si elle vous fait croire perpétuellement le contraire. »

Elle le regarda avec respect avant de monter chez son amie. Heureusement qu'elle avait encore la clef de secours qu'Angela lui avait donné en cas de problème. Elle entra et eut un instant d'arrêt. Elle devait rêver, elle ne pouvait pas entendre cette voix puisque son propriétaire était mort depuis plus d'une semaine. Le salon semblait n'avoir pas vécu depuis qu'elle était venue trois jours plus tôt. Elle s'avança vers la porte de la chambre. C'est là qu'elle vit par l'entrebâillement, l'ordinateur allumé, Jane semblait dormir recroquevillée sur elle-même, le corps emmitouflé dans une couverture d'hiver. Cela ne signifiait rien de bon, en plein été caniculaire. Elle entra sans bruit et vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. C'est là qu'elle vit l'ampleur des dégâts que la solitude avait causé sur son amie. Elle serrait contre elle l'un des tee-shirts de Casey, elle semblait porter la même tenue que lorsqu'elle avait été suspendue, elle portait encore le blouson de Ryan. Maura ne put s'empêcher de penser que si elle ne mourait pas de solitude, c'est l'hyperthermie qui allait l'emporter. Elle vint lui caresser les cheveux avec délicatesse mais elle n'obtint aucune réaction.

« - Jane, s'il te plaît. »

Maura avait soufflé ses quelques mots à l'oreille de Jane qui ne bougea pas plus. Elle se mit à fixer l'écran. Casey devait tourner en boucle depuis trois jours, le chargeur de l'ordinateur était brûlant. Maura se leva, débrancha l'ordinateur et le referma avant de le poser à l'autre bout de la pièce. Elle ouvrit les rideaux et la fenêtre pour laisser entrer l'air. Jane ne bougeait toujours pas. Maura posa sa veste sur la chaise qui était là pour décorer la pièce, son téléphone sur la table de nuit, elle s'allongea sur le lit aux côtés de Jane, une main pour soutenir sa tête, une autre sur son ventre, elle se perdit dans la contemplation inutile mais réconfortante du plafond.

« - Je sais que tu m'entends. Je sais que tu en veux au monde entier. On aurait jamais dut te laisser, pas après tout ce que tu as vécu mais… Non, il n'y a pas de « mais », on est complètement fautif. Je ne te demande pas de me pardonner, ce que j'ai fait est impardonnable mais s'il te plaît laisse-moi t'aider.

- Rallume l'ordinateur. Murmura Jane sans bouger d'un cil.

- Tu… D'accord. »

Maura se releva, ramassa l'ordinateur et l'ouvrit. Elle n'eut pas besoin de demander le mot de passe, elle le connaissait déjà, Jane lui avait dit au cas où quelque chose devait lui arriver, il y avait des choses que Maura devait récupérer sur l'ordinateur. Elle relança la vidéo et reposa l'ordinateur sur le lit. Elle se sentie tout à coup de trop dans la pièce mais il était hors-de-question de quitter cette pièce sans avoir eu un semblant de discussion avec Jane.

« - Tu devrais enlever quelques vêtements, ton corps n'est pas fait pour supporter une chaleur si importante. Tu vas finir par faire une hyperthermie.

- mmh !

- Jane, c'est dangereux ! Ton cœur à partir de 41,5°C, peut s'arrêter à tout moment.

- Il est arrêté depuis longtemps. Murmura Jane d'une voix faible.

- Eh non ! Dis pas ça. Ryan est en bas. Pense à lui, à moi, à l'équipe, ta mère, tu y as pensé à ta mère.

- Laisse-moi.

- Jamais. S'exclama Maura. Si tu ne le fais pas par toi-même, j'appelle Ryan pour qu'il m'aide.

- J'm'en fou.

- Si tu t'en fou tant que ça, pourquoi l'avoir appelé.

- J'en sais rien. Laisse-moi, maintenant. »

Maura se leva et alla se placer devant la fenêtre, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, elle n'osait plus parler, ne sachant quoi dire ou quoi faire. Puis elle se lança dans un long monologue qui aurait pu être pour un non-initié une véritable torture mortelle. La jeune légiste fut coupée dans son élan par Jane qui fut prise d'une quinte de toux. Elle fit volte-face et se précipita vers elle. Jane était maintenant à plat dos, complètement essoufflée comme si elle avait couru le marathon de Boston. Là, c'était plus que la panique dans l'esprit de Maura. Elle voyait son amie transpirer à grosses gouttes. Le dernier avertissement avant la ligne rouge de l'irréversible. Jane n'allait surement pas apprécier mais Maura n'avait pas d'autre choix pour sauver sa meilleure amie. Elle attrapa l'ordinateur et le jeta presque sur la chaise. Elle s'empara des couvertures et les envoya valser sur le sol. Jane grogna et se recroquevilla sur elle-même pour se protéger mais son amie était loin d'avoir dit son dernier mot. Elle arracha l'oreiller des mains de Jane avant de l'envoyer rejoindre les couvertures. Jane tremblait de plus en plus.

« - Maura, ça caille. Murmura Jane avec difficulté.

- Je sais, je suis désolée mais j'ai pas le choix. »

Là, elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'appeler Ryan à la rescousse. Elle se rendit dans le salon ouvrit la fenêtre et lui demanda de monter rapidement. Ryan inquiet ne se fit pas prier et moins d'une minute plus tard, il était sur le palier de la porte. Maura lui expliqua rapidement la situation.

« - Je fais quoi ? Dites-moi et je le fais !

- Essayez de lui enlever le maximum de vêtements. Son corps a emmagasiné beaucoup trop de chaleur en trois jours, il faut rapidement faire redescendre sa température.

- Ok, ça, c'est dans mes cordes. Vous allez faire quoi ?

- Prévenir les secours et l'aider à réguler comme je peux sa température.

- Ok, d'accord. J'ai compris. »

Ryan avait besoin de comprendre avant d'agir. Il était hors-de-question de faire une gaffe qui pourrait porter préjudice à la sante de Jane. Il entra dans la chambre et trouva Jane recroquevillée au milieu du lit, emmitouflé dans le teddy qu'il lui avait offert. Il posa sa veste sur celle de Maura, s'approcha et embrassa son amie dans les cheveux pour la rassurer. Jane aurait voulu fuir mais Ryan l'avait déjà prise dans ses bras. Il prit la place qu'elle occupait quelque secondes plus tôt. Une fois bien assis, il obligea son amie avec délicatesse à s'asseoir sur ses jambes. Elle avait le dos bloqué contre le torse musclé de Ryan qui l'enlaçait d'un bras fort et puissant, aucun moyen de fuir. Elle était à bout de force, frigorifiée et priait intérieurement pour que cet enfer cesse. Il lui enleva non sans mal le blouson, puis le débardeur qu'elle portait. Elle tremblait de froid et pourtant, Ryan sentait le contraire contre lui. Elle était brûlante. Il retira son tee-shirt et serra Jane contre lui. Il avait l'impression de bouillir alors que Jane se réchauffait à peine.

« - Laisse-nous t'aider Jane. Lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille. »

Jane était prisonnière de son mal et de Ryan, deux sensations qui lui étaient insupportables. Elle n'avait plus la force de se débattre. Sans difficulté, Ryan lui retira son jean. Elle était, maintenant, en sous-vêtement dans les bras de son ami qui refusait de la lâcher.

« - Ryan… Souffla-t-elle avec difficulté.

- Je suis là, Maura va t'aider. Elle revint, bientôt.

- Je…

- Chut, repose-toi, on verra le reste plus tard. »

Quand Maura entra dans la pièce, Jane se battait pour garder les yeux ouverts. Ryan avait les bras croisés autour d'elle, lui bloquant les bras entre elle et ses propres bras. Maura posa la bassine remplie d'eau sur le sol et s'approcha du lit.

« - ça risque d'être froid pour vous ? Dit-elle à l'attention de Ryan.

- Ne vous occupez pas de moi. Ce qui compte, c'est Jane. »

Maura prit une des serviettes imbibé d'eau froide et la posa sur les jambes de Jane qui protesta. Ryan resserra son étreinte, l'embrassant dans le cou, il lui murmurait qu'il était « désolé ». La jeune légiste réitéra son geste sur les pieds et le ventre de Jane qui tremblait de froid. Ryan n'était pas du rassuré par la situation. Maura épongea le visage de Jane avant d'aller au salon voir par la fenêtre si les secours arrivaient. Rien, toujours personne dans la rue. Elle n'aimait pas ça, l'état de Jane devenait vraiment critique. Ses connaissances en médecine ne pouvaient pas l'aider plus. Il lui fallait maintenant des spécialistes qui semblaient se faire désirer. Elle attrapa le téléphone et rappela secours qui l'informèrent qu'un gros accident mobilisait tout le monde qui fallait patienter.

« - Ecoutez, je voulais pas en arriver là mais vous me laissez pas le choix. Passez-moi votre chef, dites-lui que le docteur Maura Isles veut lui parler.

- Bien, madame. »

Elle fut mise en attente puis une voix d'homme se fit entendre au bout du téléphone.

« - Declan ! Dieu, merci, c'est encore toi le chef.

- Maura Isles, que puis-je faire pour toi ?

- Il me faut vraiment des secours, c'est une urgence. Une hyperthermie, si elle n'est pas prise en charge, elle…

- Dans dix minutes, tu as une équipe à la porte.

- Merci. »

Elle lui donna l'adresse avant de raccrocher. Elle retourna dans la chambre où Jane sombrait de plus en plus dans les bras de Ryan qui faisait tout son possible pour que son amie soit au mieux. Maura lui reprit la serviette qu'il tenait dans sa main et changea les linges pour d'autre plus frais. Jane semblait se détendre mais cela ne rassurait pas Maura qui cherchait encore ce qu'elle pouvait faire.

« - Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, docteur Isles ?

- Rien, enfin, j'espère juste que le docteur Ashley tiendra sa promesse. Bon, je vais lui chercher un verre d'eau, il faut qu'elle reste hydratée, veillez à ce qu'elle reste éveillée aussi.

- D'accord. Jane, tu as entendu, il faut que tu restes avec nous. »

Il se mit à lui raconter son entraînement du matin, des rumeurs de vestiaire, de ce qui ce qui s'était passé au dehors pendant qu'elle était restée, ici. Il lui épongeait le front et tentait de chasser la sensation de froid qui envahissait le corps de Jane.

Maura faisait des aller et venu entre la chambre et le salon pour apporter des verres d'eau ou de nouvelles serviettes. Les secours finirent par arriver escorté par Frost et Frankie. Ce fut la présence de trop.

« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Frost avec inquiétude. On est venu dès qu'on a entendu l'adresse à la radio.

- C'est trop tard pour faire les preux chevaliers. On a plus besoin de vous. S'exclama Maura avec froideur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fout-là ? Demanda Frankie en voyant Ryan dans la chambre.

- Il m'aide à sauver Jane depuis plus de vingt minutes alors maintenant laissez-nous. »

Elle les laissa sur place et expliqua la situation au secours qui leur demanda son aide. Frost et Frankie se regardèrent choqués. Ils n'avaient pas rêvé ? Maura qui le matin encore fulminait contre Ryan McGrath venait de prendre sa défense.

« - C'est quoi ce bordel ? Se demanda Frankie.

- J'en sais rien mais il vaudrait mieux partir avant que Maura nous offre une autopsie gratuite. »

Dans la chambre, les secours avait délicatement installés Jane sur une civière avec une couverture de survie. Ryan était à côté de son amie, il l'embrassa sur le front avant de laisser travailler les professionnels. Il alla s'exiler dans le salon, Maura le rejoint quelques secondes plus tard.

« - Merci de l'avoir sauvé. Dit-il avec un sourire triste. Sans vous, je n'sais pas ce que j'aurai fait.

- Vous vous serez débrouillé, j'en suis sûre. Vous avez été un excellent assistant. Dit-elle avec un grand sourire. Mais attention, cela ne veut pas dire que l'on est ami. C'était une remarque purement professionnelle.

- C'est une évidence. C'était pour Jane.

- Exactement. »

Quelques minutes passèrent puis les secours transportèrent leur victime hors de l'appartement, c'est à ce moment-là qu'un homme fit son apparition dans la pièce. Maura eut un grand sourire.

« - Declan, tu n'étais pas obligé de venir.

- Quand le grand docteur Maura Isles m'appelle au secours, c'est qu'il y a vraiment un problème. Je voulais m'assurer que tu allais bien… Monsieur ? Dit-il à l'attention de Ryan.

- Je te présente Ryan McGrath, c'est lui qui m'a prévenue pour Jane.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Venez, vous me raconterez en chemin. »

Il accompagna Maura et Ryan jusqu'à leur voiture. Il était attentif aux explications de sa consœur et le diagnostic n'était pas très optimiste pour lui. Ryan les écoutait débattre et comprit rapidement que la vie de Jane n'était pas encore sauvée.

« - Je vous rejoins à l'hôpital, monsieur McGrath, je vous confie le docteur Isles, veillez à ce qu'elle ne fasse pas des heures sup'.

- Bien, monsieur. »

A l'hôpital, c'était l'effervescence après l'accident de la route qui venait de se produire entre un bus et un taxi. Maura entraîna Ryan jusqu'au fond de l'hôpital, elle connaissait très bien le chemin. Elle attrapa à la volée, un médecin qui lui indiqua que son amie était encore en train d'être soignée. Ryan s'appuya contre le mur et se mit à jouer avec la bague de Jane qu'il portait à l'annulaire, il l'avait récupérée avant que les secours ne la perdent dans la pagaille. Maura discutait avec Declan pour ne pas craquer face à la panique.

« - Je viens de voir le docteur MacAllan, tu te souviens de lui ? Il a fait la deuxième année de médecine avec nous.

- Oui, je me souviens.

- Il vient de me dire que ton amie souffrait en effet d'hyperthermie aiguë et de déshydratation. Ton diagnostic était bon. Il va lui falloir du temps pour qu'elle s'en remette mais normalement, elle est tirée d'affaire.

- Ryan, vous devriez aller la voir. Ajouta Maura avec respect.

- Chambre 225… Je t'offre un thé ma chère Maura ? Ça te fera du bien. »

Alors que Maura suivait le docteur Ashley vers la cafétéria, Ryan lui entrait dans la chambre de Jane. La jeune femme tournait le dos à la porte mais les bips lent et régulier du monitoring montraient clairement qu'elle dormait. Ryan attrapa la chaise dans le coin de la pièce et vint s'asseoir à côté du lit. Dans la pièce, il faisait relativement frais, si bien que le jeune sportif avait la chair de poule. Il posa délicatement sa main sur l'épaule découverte de Jane, comme pour se prouver qu'elle allait mieux. En effet, elle semblait avoir retrouvé une température normale mais d'après l'infirmière qu'il avait croisée avant d'entrer, Jane refusait tout contact avec le monde. Elle avait demandé qu'on la laisse seule.

« - Le médecin a dit que tu devais te reposer. Je pense que Maura passera te voir dans l'après-midi. Je reviendrai, demain. Je vais prévenir ta maman et tes frères.

- Non… Reste.

- Tu veux que je reste ? »

Jane se retourna pour lui faire face. Elle avait les traits tirés, les yeux cernés par la fatigue. Elle semblait revenir du bagne. Ryan s'approcha d'elle et lui offrit un sourire. Elle lui prit la main avant de fermer les yeux.

« - Je suis désolée. Je…

- Laisse, on a tout le temps pour parler. Je vais rester là. Je te lâche plus. Dit-il en resserrant sa prise autour de la main de Jane. »

La jeune femme fini par s'endormir, Ryan la suivit quelques minutes plus tard. Quand Maura entra dans la pièce, Jane avait dut le sentir puisqu'elle ouvrit presque instantanément les yeux. Maura lui offrit un tendre sourire.

« - Hey, comment tu te sens ?

- L'impression de bouillir de l'intérieur.

- ça va passer. Murmura Maura pour ne pas réveiller Ryan. Il laisser à ton corps, le temps de réhabituer à la bonne température. Tu lui en a fait voir de belle, ces trois derniers jours.

- Désolée, je sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Dit-elle, les yeux qui papillonnent.

- On en reparlera, les médecins ont dit que tu pourrais essayer d'aller te promener dans le parc, demain.

- Oui, demain… Là, j'ai l'impression monté l'Everest deux fois en trois jours.

- C'est impossible mais je veux bien te croire. Murmura Maura avant de l'embrasser sur le front. Repose-toi, ton athlète veille sur toi.

- Ce…

- Je sais. Allez, à demain. »

Maura s'en alla, elle savait que Jane ne voulait personne d'autre que lui auprès d'elle. Elle était jalouse, c'est vrai mais elle devait bien ça à Jane. Elle sait que demain, elle pourrait profiter d'une après-midi avec elle pendant que Ryan serait à son entrainement. Pour Jane, elle était prête à partager son amitié avec Ryan. Demain était une autre journée sur le chemin de la guérison des cœurs blessés.

* * *

**Alors cela vous a plus? Bien... Je pense que vous avez hâte d'avoir la petite discussion de demain, non? hihihi.**

**Pour ce qui se demande, oui ça existe l'hyperthermie, c'est flippant, désagréable et très dangereux (voir mortel) si découvert trop tard.**

**Je fais le plus vite possible pour vous offrir la meilleure suite possible.**

**Bien à vous.**

**Karoline (et son côté Jane Rizzoli^^)**


	10. Back to Life, the Road is still long

**Encore un looooong chapitre mais cette histoire, je l'aime, elle vous fait réagir et j'aime ça... En même temps, tous les écrivains aiment ça, sinon ils ne seraient pas écrivains ;)**

**Ce chapitre est un peu comme une transition rempli de renouveau... J'espère que cela vous plaira.**

**Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews. J'adore vous lire.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**K.**

* * *

Jane était assise sur le banc du parc, elle regardait les enfants malades profiter du soleil et jouer en oubliant leur maladie. Elle avait ce sourire tendre qui lui allait si bien, les yeux dans le vague, elle pensait à l'avenir. Casey était parti pour de bon cette fois, c'était ancré dans son esprit et dans son cœur. Elle allait le surmonter, elle le savait même si le courage la quittait encore parfois. Elle vit du coin du regard apparaître Maura, elle portait encore l'un de ses ensembles hors-de-prix qui lui allait à ravir. Elle se leva immédiatement pour la rejoindre.

« - Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

- Depuis ce matin avec les gamins, j'me sens bien, leurs rires m'apaisent. Ça te gêne si on reste ici ?

- Pas du tout. Dis-moi comment tu te sens, aujourd'hui ?

- Mieux, j'ai vu ma mère, ce matin. Elle a fait que pleurer, je n'en pouvais plus, du coup quand elle est allée parler avec le médecin, je me suis enfuie, ici.

- D'accord. Qu'est-ce que t'as dit le docteur McAllan ?

- Ne me dit pas que tu couches avec lui ? Non parce que le chirurgien, c'était déjà…

- Promis, je ne coucherai pas avec lui et puis petite confidence… Il est gay.

- Me voilà, rassurée. S'exclama Jane avec le sourire. Il a dit que je pourrai sortir, ce soir, si… Si je suis sage.

- C'est bon signe.

- Ouaip ! Et sinon, l'enquête ça en est où ? Demanda Jane avec un grand sourire.

- Jane, tu crois vraiment que c'est une bonne idée ?

- Oui, une excellente idée.

- Et bien, ils sont perdus sans toi. Ils sont complètement coincés parce qu'ils n'ont pas tes connaissances des secrets du Football Américain.

- Des détails, je peux peut-être les aider sans être sur l'affaire.

- L'équipe fait blocage en disant que le tueur n'est pas membre de leur famille et qu'il vaudrait mieux aller voir dans les autres équipes.

- Je ne crois pas à la théorie d'un adversaire mécontent. On a ciblé des joueurs bien précis.

- Comment ça ? Demanda Maura tout à coup curieuse de comprendre.

- Johnson, Fulson sont deux grand joueurs, ils ont une renommée et un palmarès plus qu'exceptionnel. Sans Fulson, les Patriots n'auraient pas gagné le trente-sixième Superbowl. C'est son touchdown final qui a fait gagner l'équipe. Johnson a fait gagner bien des matchs à l'équipe dans les dernières minutes avec son sprint inégalable. Un adversaire ne l'aurait pas tué au Gilette Staduim.

- Pourtant ça fait un joli symbole, non ? Je suis venue gagner chez toi ?

- Non, c'est un hasard. Les joueurs sont rarement totalement seuls. Il y a toujours ami ou un journaliste dans leur champs d'action. Là, il était complètement seuls, une opportunité que le tueur attendait. Il devait les suivre depuis un certain moment. »

Jane se laissa aller contre le banc, elle était tout à coup fatiguée. Maura la regardait avec inquiétude. Jane posa sa tête contre l'épaule de son amie et ferma les yeux. Elle voulait profiter encore un peu de la présence de Maura.

« - ça va, Jane ?

- Je suis juste fatiguée. Rien que le fait de réfléchir, ça m'épuise.

- Allez, viens, je te raccompagne. »

Maura aida son amie à se lever. Jane manqua de peu la chute et se rattrapa au bras de la jeune légiste. Maura la soutint, elle eut un instant d'arrêt quand elle croisa le regard de Jane. Elle vit le même regard que le soir où tout avait dérapé entre elle. Jane n'eut pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits que déjà Maura venait l'embrasser. La jeune légiste s'écarta en s'excusant. Jane lui offrit un grand sourire avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

« - Ne vous excusez pas, docteur Isles. Dit-elle avec le sourire. Allez viens, je t'offre un café.

- Je… Enfin, tu sais…

- Stop ! S'exclama Jane en la fixant droit dans les yeux. Arrête, je sais. »

Maura allait riposter quand Jane mit fin à ses protestations en l'embrassant. Elle sentie Maura sourire contre ses lèvres et c'est tout ce qui comptait. Quand elle s'éloigna, Maura lui offrit un regard rempli de tendresse et de passion.

« - C'est bon ? Rassurée ? On peut y aller ?

- Oui, on peut. Dit-elle en prenant Jane par la taille. Mais dis-moi, Ryan. C'est…

- C'est compliqué.

- Je n'comprends pas. Tu es plutôt du genre « méfiante », habituellement. Tu ne donnes pas ta confiance, comme ça sans faire des recherches, sans…

- C'est pour ça que c'est compliqué.

- On dirait que vous vous connaissez depuis des années. Alors que Frost m'a certifié que Ryan avait été très surpris de te voir sur la scène de crime et que toi, tu ne le connaissais pas avant ça.

- Je commence à me demander qui est la plus méfiante des deux. Répondit Jane avec le sourire. »

Assise à la cafétéria de l'hôpital, les deux femmes se regardaient en chien de faïence. Ni l'une ni l'autre ne voulait faire le premier pas. Jane fini par prendre les mains de Maura dans les siennes. La jeune légiste n'osait plus bouger de peur que ce ne soit qu'un rêve.

« - Maura, je sais ce que tu ressens. Je le respecte… Non, ne te met pas à pleurer, s'il te plait. J'ai vu assez de larmes, aujourd'hui. Laisse-moi, terminer, d'accord ?

- D'accord. Murmura Maura en ravalant ses larmes.

- Ma tête, c'est Bagdad, je ne sais plus quoi penser. Je tiens à toi et quoi qu'il arrive, je me refuse de te chasser de ma vie. Certains pensent que je disjoncte complet et ils ont raison. J'ai complètement perdu le Nord depuis Casey. Avec Ryan, vous êtes chacun à votre façon, mes bouées de sauvetage. Vous m'aidez à me maintenir la tête hors de l'eau. Je ne veux pas à avoir à choisir entre vous deux.

- Tu n'auras pas à choisir. Je respecte Ryan, j'ai vu comment il s'est démené pour te sauver. Seulement, je trouve que votre amitié est disons… Rapide surtout aux vues des charges qui pèsent contre lui.

- Il y a des choses que je ne peux pas te dire pour le moment. Ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai pas confiance en toi, au contraire, je serai prête à te confier ma vie mais je ne veux pas que l'enquête du « tueur de Patriot » vienne détruire tous ceux qui m'entourent.

- Tu sais que ce que tu me dis, n'a rien de rassurant. Répondit Maura en serrant les mains de Jane.

- Je te promets que je ne prends aucun risque. Je refuse d'être une fois encore la cause de tes larmes.

- D'accord mais attention, si tu prends un risque, c'est moi qui te tue ! Compris ?

- Ok, mais je choisis ma mort.

- Et puis quoi encore ? Ce serait la meilleure, tu vois un criminel dire « Hey, je te tue mais tu as le droit de choisir ta mort ».

- Pas grave, je suis sûre que tu seras surement très inventive. »

Les deux amies discutèrent avant que la fatigue de Jane ne revienne les interrompre. Maura lui proposa de la ramener chez elle puisque les médecins l'avaient autorisé à l'hôpital. Elle accepta avec le plus grand des plaisirs. Maura avait le sourire même si elle savait qu'au fond d'elle, la route était encore longue sur la voie de la guérison pour Jane. Durant tout le trajet, Jane se laissa bercer par la voix de son amie qui lui racontait des millions d'informations qu'elle compilait à chaque seconde de chaque heure dans son cerveau. Jane avait coupé son cerveau à « Il faut que je te dise… » Et l'avait reconnecté quand Maura l'avait délicatement secouée pour lui annoncer leur arrivée à destination.

« - Tu es sûre que tu n'as besoin de rien ?

- Il faut maintenant que je m'habitue à vivre seule. Si j'ai besoin, je t'appelle, promis.

- Promis ?

- Promis. Dit-elle avant de l'embrasser. »

Maura savait que ce n'était qu'un baiser d'amitié pour Jane mais cela lui faisait pas moins d'effet. A cet instant, elle était heureuse et c'est tout ce qui comptait. Jane lui offrit un geste de la main avant de disparaître dans le bâtiment. Elle respecterait son besoin de solitude mais ne quitterait pas son téléphone d'une seconde. Avant de rentrer chez elle, Jane alla voir sa voisine qui depuis une semaine prenait soin de Jo Friday. La jeune femme l'invita chez elle mais Jane refusa, elle avait besoin de s'évader en promenade avec Jo Friday.

« - Une autre fois, promis. Ajouta Jane.

- Avec plaisir. Et si vous avez encore besoin pour Jo Friday, ce sera avec plaisir.

- Merci. »

Elle attrapa son chien et l'embrassa sur la truffe avant de le reposer au sol. Elle descendit les escaliers en courant suivit par sa petite boule de poil toute heureuse de retrouver sa maîtresse souriante et aimante. Elle fit un petit tour dans sa ville. Une semaine qu'elle n'avait plus vraiment fait attention à son univers, il n'avait pas vraiment changé mais la saison commençait déjà à changer, l'automne n'était pas encore là mais il se faisait déjà sentir, les arbres commençaient à prendre leur robe colorée automnale. Jane s'assit sur un banc et se mit à observer les gens passer. Penser à l'avenir était encore difficile pour Jane mais elle savait que ce soir, elle allait rentrer chez elle, prendre une bière et regarder un match avant d'aller se coucher seule, comme au temps où elle n'était que l'inspecteur Rizzoli et rien d'autre. Elle rentra chez elle et réalisa que son appartement ressemblait à quelque chose près à son esprit. Bagdad après le passage des américains. Le pire s'était sa chambre. C'était comme si une bombe avait explosé au milieu de la pièce. Tout était sans dessus-dessous, Maura et Ryan n'y étaient pas allés de main morte pour la sauver. Bon et bien, ses plans de soirée tranquille venaient de tomber à l'eau. Elle ramassa son ordinateur et le posa sur sa table de nuit avant de se lancer dans le rangement de sa chambre. Après avoir refait le lit et rangé ses affaires, elle se laissa tomber à plat dos sur le lit. Par l'entrebâillement de la porte de placard, elle remarqua l'uniforme de Casey. Elle eut un de ses sourires tristes qui vous brise le cœur. Elle se leva, traversa son appartement et alla voir son voisin qui venait tout juste d'arriver dans l'immeuble.

« - Ce n'est pas moi qui est tué l'araignée dans le couloir ! Dit-il avec humour en lui ouvrant la porte.

- Vous avez un alibi ? Demanda-t-elle en entrant dans son jeu.

- Voyons voir, je devais surement être en train de sauver le monde. Superman, vous connaissez ?

- Ok, c'est bon, je vous crois.

- Ouff, que puis-je pour vous ?

- Vous n'auriez pas un ou deux cartons à me donner ?

- J'en ai pleins, vous avez de la chance, j'allais aller les jeter. Vous avez besoin d'aide pour…

- ça ira, merci. Passez une bonne soirée. Dit-elle avec le sourire, en prenant les cartons.

- C'est toujours, un plaisir. On vous verra à ma petite fête, le mois prochain ?

- On verra si je n'ai pas d'enquête. »

Elle le salua et rentra chez elle. Elle ouvrit grand son placard et prit toutes les affaires de Casey pour les ranger dans les cartons. Elle allait et venait dans son appartement pour ramasser tout ce qui avait pu appartenir à son défunt mari. Trois cartons furent rapidement remplis et entreposés dans le salon. Elle ouvrit le dernier petit carton, où elle entreposa avec précaution, le drapeau de la cérémonie, les insignes de la delta-force de Casey, les photos qu'ils avaient prises tout au long de leur histoire et les lettres que Casey lui avait envoyé d'Afghanistan quand il était en mission. Elle retira le collier qu'elle portait autour du cou et qui s'avérait être les plaques militaires de Casey et les déposa avec soin dans le carton. Tout y était, ça elle ne pouvait pas se résigner à l'envoyer loin d'elle. Elle ferma le carton et le rangea sur l'étagère la plus haute de son placard, derrière une pile de draps. Elle était exténuée mais enfin libérée. Allongée sur son lit, elle se mit à contempler ses mains. A sa main gauche, son alliance et sa bague de fiançailles, à la droite, l'alliance de Casey.

« - Vous, je vous garde. Dit-elle avec le sourire. »

Le lendemain matin, quand elle se réveilla, elle eut cette demi-seconde de plénitude avant le retour de la réalité. Elle se laissa retomber sur les oreillers. Jo Friday se leva d'un bond avant de venir lui lécher le visage.

« - Jo Friday, vas-t-en. Tu pues en plus.

- Wouf !

- Oui, je pue aussi, si tu veux, mais moi, je prends une douche le matin, contrairement à toi.

- Je ne rêve pas, tu parles vraiment à Jo Friday ?

- Tommy ? S'exclama Jane surprise. Crétin ! Tu m'as fait peur ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

- Jane, ton langage ! S'écria la voix de sa mère depuis le salon.

- Ok, j'ai compris. Vous avez décidé de squatter mon appartement ? La maison de Maura n'était pas bien ?

- Si mais on voulait s'assurer que tu allais bien, du coup, on fait le petit déj' chez toi. »

Jane se laissa retomber sur les couvertures en soupirant. Tommy quitta la pièce en emportant Jo Friday avec lui. Jane prit son courage à deux mains et se leva. Dans le salon, Frankie et Tommy regardaient un match de baseball enregistré. Dans la cuisine, Angela préparait un petit déjeuné pour ses enfants qu'elle n'avait pas vu réunis depuis longtemps. Elle embrassa sa mère sur la joue avant de s'appuyer contre le bar.

« - Oh, Jane ! S'écria Tommy dans son dos. J'y pense. Alors, Ryan a appelé avant de partir à son entraînement. Il voulait de tes nouvelles et te dire qu'il avait récupéré ta bague. Ensuite, y'a eu Maura qui voulait savoir si tu avais besoin de quelque chose avant qu'elle aille au labo. Elle passera surement dans la journée pour te voir… Qu'est-ce que j'oublie ? Demanda-t-il à Frankie.

- Frost et le mec au nom de fille.

- Ah, oui. Frost te salue et espère te voir bientôt de retour au bureau, il ne supporte pas ton remplaçant, un enfoiré de première. Et le docteur Declan Alice, Alisson ou…

- Ashley !

- Voilà, c'est ça, Declan Ashley a appelé pour savoir si tu suivais bien les directives. Je lui ai dit que tu dormais comme une masse.

- Elle a une touche avec ce médecin. Intervint Frankie avec le sourire.

- N'importe quoi, ferme-là, Frankie.

- Depuis quand les médecins appellent leurs patients personnellement, chez eux.

- Et un britannique en plus. Ajouta Angela.

- Hey, oh, stop. Vous voulez m'aider les garçons ? Demanda Jane.

- Oui. S'exclamèrent les deux hommes d'une même voix.

- Très bien, descendez ces trois cartons à la cave. »

Les deux frères se levèrent à contrecœur et se mirent au travail. Quand Jane se retrouva seule avec sa mère, elle se tourna vers elle pour la fusiller du regard.

« - C'était quoi cette réflexion, « Et un britannique en plus » ?

- Rien. C'est juste que c'est un britannique…

- Je te rappelle que Casey aussi était britannique !

- Charles, ce n'était pas pareil…

- Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il est mort ?

- Janie, non, c'est… Je suis désolée. »

Jane resta silencieuse à observer sa mère faire à manger. Elle aimait ses odeurs qui lui rappelaient son enfance. Elle retrouva peu à peu le sourire. Angela prépara tout avant de se tourner vers sa fille.

« - Janie, chérie, avant que tes frères arrivent, Sean a appelé, il voulait prendre de tes nouvelles. Comme tu dormais, il m'a demandé de te dire qu'il t'attendait dans son bureau dès que tu serais prête.

- Je suis réintégrée ? Demanda Jane avec un grand sourire.

- Non, chérie. Mais, il voudrait te parler.

- D'accord. Ajouta-t-elle en quittant la cuisine.

- Où vas-tu ?

- Ben, me préparer. S'il m'attend, il faut…

- Et le déjeuner ? Demanda Angela déçue.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne manquerai pas ton petit déjeuner. J'ai pas mangé depuis deux jours, j'ai une faim de loup.

- Je préfère entendre ça. Répondit Angela avec le sourire. »

Jane alla se préparer et quand elle revint, les garçons étaient déjà accoudés au comptoir prêt à manger. Tommy fut le premier à voir sa sœur et eut un instant d'arrêt.

« - Wow, regardez-moi ça ! Jane Rizzoli est une femme !

- Ta gueule, Tommy !

- Jane, ton langage !

- Pardon.

- ça te va très bien, ma chérie. Mais tu es sûre de pouvoir attraper des suspects avec des chaussures pareilles ?

- Ma', je n'attraperai pas de suspect aujourd'hui et de toute façon, je mets ses chaussures tous les jours depuis des années. J'ai pas d'autres paires. S'exclama Jane exaspérée. Je ne suis pas encore Maura pour ça !

- Elle n'a pas tort. Intervint Frankie avec le sourire. »

Elle s'installa au bar et commença à manger, Tommy la regardait avec surprise. Jane s'arrêta tout à coup mal à l'aise. Son jeune frère lui offrit un grand sourire.

« - Quoi ? Demanda Jane avec une pointe de violence.

- Correction, t'es encore bien un gars, surtout quand tu manges.

- Thomas Edward Rizzoli ! Laisse donc ta sœur en paix, elle n'a pas mangé depuis deux jours, elle a besoin de reprendre des forces. Tu reprendras du bacon ?

- Merci, ma', je vais y aller. Cavanaugh m'attend. Merci. Dit-elle en embrassant sa mère sur la joue. Allez les garçons amusez-vous bien. Vous me direz qui a gagné.

- Tu rentres après ? Demanda Angela avec un regard rempli de tendresse.

- Je vais surement passer un peu de temps avec Maura. Je lui dois bien ça ? Une soirée entre filles.

- D'accord.

- Quelqu'un a vu ma veste ? Demanda Jane en réapparaissant de la chambre. Mon teddy ?

- C'est quoi un teddy ?

- Ma' ! On t'en a demandé toute notre enfance ! Intervint Tommy avec exaspération.

- Maintenant, je comprends pourquoi, pour mes dix ans, j'ai eu l'ours des Pats et pas le blouson. Ajouta Frankie avec le sourire.

- C'est mon blouson aux couleurs des Patriots. Le blouson de Ryan !

- Oh, dans ton placard. Je l'ai rangé pensant que c'était à Casey… Encore un britannique, ce Ryan. »

Jane fouilla dans son armoire, enfila son blouson et traversa l'appartement sans dire un mot, elle se retourna vers sa mère.

« - Ne vas pas lui dire qu'il est britannique. C'est un irlandais du Sud. Il est né à Dublin. Bonne journée. »

Pendant que Jane se rendait au commissariat, Frost tournait et virait devant le tableau. Il n'avait rien, absolument rien pour avancer. Le petit nouveau qui remplaçait Jane le regardait agir avec de ses regards arrogants, assis bien confortablement sur le fauteuil de Jane, les pieds posés sur le bureau. Pendant plus d'une heure, Frost fit des allers et retours entre son bureau avec le tableau pour vérifier toutes ses hypothèses.

« - Le tableau va pas vous cracher le nom du tueur.

- Par contre, si vous ne la fermez pas, je saurai très bien qui vous aura tué !

- Très drôle.

- Et puis enlevez vos pieds du bureau de l'inspecteur Rizzoli.

- Elle va me faire quoi ? Elle n'est pas là. Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi vous avez tous si peur d'une femme.

- Pour ça ! Murmura une voix derrière lui. »

En un rien de temps, il se retrouva les fesses parterre. Quand il releva les yeux, Jane était accroupi devant lui. Elle avait ce sourire sadique qui lui allait si bien. Elle prit le visage entre ses mains et plongea son regard dans celui du jeune inspecteur.

« - Ecoute, ici, c'est mon bureau. Si tu peux poser ton cul sur MA chaise, c'est parce que je ne veux pas qu'elle soit froide quand je reviendrai. Alors quand l'inspecteur Frost dit de virer tes pieds de MON bureau, tu les vires. Capiche ?

- Oui, madame.

- Bien, maintenant, lève-toi et va donc nous chercher des cafés.

- Tout de suite, madame. »

Frost regarda Jane avec un grand sourire avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Jane s'écarta rapidement avant de réajuster la cravate de Frost.

« - J'vous jure, les jeunes se croit tout permis. Ajouta Jane avec humour.

- Tu es de retour ? Demanda Frost avec un grand sourire.

- Pas pour le moment, je suis juste de passage. Cavanaugh veut me voir.

- Il faut que tu reviennes, je vais le tuer, le gamin.

- J'ai merdé, Frost. Tu l'as dit toi-même, il faut que je me ressaisisse. Et l'accord avec le chef, c'est pas avant la fin de cette enquête. C'est à toi de jouer, maintenant.

- Mais, je n'y arrive pas, tu ne…

- J'parle avec le chef puis je viens, ok ? Mais…

- Tu es là pour nous faire un petit bonjour, bien évidemment, je ne te laisserai pas fouiller dans les dossiers.

- C'est une évidence. Dit-elle avec le sourire. »

Elle traversa la pièce et alla frapper à la porte de Cavanaugh qui l'invita à entrer. Il eut le même regard surpris que la fois où il avait dû la suspendre. Elle lui offrit un grand sourire avant de s'avancer vers le bureau.

« - Que puis-je pour vous, monsieur.

- Vous semblez d'aller mieux ? Dit-il en contournant son bureau pour convier Jane à s'asseoir sur le canapé.

- On fait aller, monsieur. J'ai quand même connue mieux. Ma mère m'a dit que vous vouliez me voir ?

- Oui, j'ai disons, une condition à poser pour votre réintégration et je sais que cela ne va pas vous plaire.

- Je vous écoute. Dit-elle avec inquiétude.

- Il faut que vous parliez à quelqu'un. Enfin, raconter ce qui s'est passé à quelqu'un.

- J'en parle avec Maura, c'est suffisant, non ?

- Je veux dire, à quelqu'un dont c'est le métier.

- Un psy ? S'écria Jane surprise.

- Oui, il paraît que le docteur Isles en connait un très bien. »

Jane fut prise d'un rire nerveux qui surprit Cavanaugh. Elle retrouva son calme et reprit avec le plus grand calme.

« - Pourquoi vous ne dites pas à Maura que j'ai envie de sauter par la fenêtre pendant que vous y êtes. Si je lui demande l'adresse d'un psy, elle va finir par élire domicile dans mon appartement et là, j'aurai vraiment besoin d'un psy pour me retenir de l'étrangler.

- Je savais que vous diriez, non.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit à Maura ? Dit-elle en se levant d'un bond, l'inquiétude au corps et la colère au cœur.

- Rien, rien ! Calmez-vous, Rizzoli. Je me suis dit que vous pourriez en profiter pour parler avec ce psychologue de l'affaire du « tueur de Patriot ». Je pense que l'inspecteur Frost a besoin d'aide.

- Vous voulez dire que je suis…

- Non, Rizzoli, le gouverneur m'a dans son collimateur, je n'ai pas le droit à l'erreur et pour le moment, vous êtes sur sa liste noire mais vous êtes la seule à pouvoir trouver la solution à cette histoire.

- Donc, si j'ai bien compris. Vous me payez des séances de psy pour que je parle d'un tueur ?

- Essayez de vous confier, un peu aussi.

- Ok, ça marche. Dit-elle en se levant. Prévenez Maura de la situation, je vais parler à Frost en privé. Vous lui avez vraiment trouvé le pire des crétins pour coéquipier.

- C'est le neveu du gouverneur, prenez soin de lui quand même.

- Ah, je me disais aussi, Frost n'avait pas fait de conneries pour mériter un abruti pareil. Bon et bien, on dirait que le boulot reprend.

- Discrétion, Rizzoli, soyez…

- Invisible, personne ne se rendra compte de ma présence. »

Dans cette tenue, il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas la voir. L'élégance et la féminité était à l'honneur et aucun homme ne pouvait résister à la légère provocation qu'elle dégageait. Elle s'approcha de Frost et se tourna vers le jeune coéquipier.

« - Hey, le neveu. Tu veux faire quelque chose d'utile ?

- Je vous ai déjà ramené des cafés, c'est peut-être bon, non ?

- Ce coup-ci, j'aimerai que vous descendiez voir le docteur Maura Isles. Dites-lui que vous venez chercher l'adresse de son ami pour l'inspecteur Rizzoli et Frost.

- Pfff !

- Et soyez respectueux avec elle sinon même votre nom de famille ne vous protégera plus de ma personne.

- C'est quoi cette histoire de nom de famille ? Demanda Frost alors qu'il fut seul avec Jane.

- Ils t'ont refilé le neveu du gouverneur. Ça, c'est la mauvaise nouvelle, la bonne, je suis officieusement de retour donc, si tu pouvais me filer une copie de tous les dossiers, je vais bosser dessus à la maison.

- Merci, seigneur ! Dit-il en se précipitant vers son bureau.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous, sous ton bureau. Frost, c'est pas l'heure pour un cache-cache.

- Voilà, j'avais préparé ça, pour le moment où tu serais de nouveau d'attaque pour les enquêtes. Je t'interdis de te tuer à la tâcher, d'aller seule sur la scène de crime ou de faire une interpellation digne de wonder woman. Parce que… Enfin, un de tes amis nous a clairement rappelé pendant ton hospitalisation que tu étais costaud mais pas immortelle donc… Tu as l'interdiction de…

- Ok, ok, donne-moi ça. Je te promets de faire attention. Tu dis à l'abruti de m'attendre là. Officiellement, je suis allée voir… Ma mère au café.

- Mais elle est chez toi…

- Ouai, ben, ça il n'le sait pas. »

Jane descendit poser le carton dans sa voiture avant de remonter à son bureau où l'attendait le jeune inspecteur au garde à vous. Il donna la carte à Jane qui lui offrit une tape dans le dos. Il était aussi pâle qu'un linge. Elle lui conseilla de s'asseoir.

« - On dirait que vous avez vu un fantôme. Ça va aller ?

- Oui, je crois.

- Ce n'est qu'une autopsie, bonhomme, si tu ne tiens pas face à ça, tu n'es pas prêt d'atteindre un haut rang dans notre maison.

- C'est pire après ?

- Tu as vu la saga Alien ?

- Oui.

- La naissance des Aliens c'est rien à côté des autopsies du docteur Isles. »

Le jeune homme pâlit en un quart de seconde avant de rendre son petit déjeuner dans la poubelle. Jane regarda Frost avec un grand sourire. Elle avait réussi son coup. Elle s'approcha de son ami et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille.

« - Maintenant tu sais quoi faire pour le calmer.

- Tu vois que l'on a besoin de toi, ici. »

Jane lui offrit un grand sourire avant de s'en aller, une affaire l'attendait. Elle passa voir Maura avec qui elle partagea une petite discussion remplie de tendresse et d'espoir pour Maura qui avait retrouvé le sourire. Quand elle arriva à son appartement, les bras chargés de son carton, Ryan l'attendait assis sur les escaliers. Il prit son sac et se leva d'un bond.

« - Besoin d'aide ?

- Si tu pouvais attraper mes clefs dans ma poche.

- Jean ou blouson ? Je ne voudrais pas avoir l'air de profiter de la situation.

- T'es con, dans la poche droite de mon blouson. »

Ryan lui ouvrit la porte avant de la laisser passer. Il réitéra son geste pour l'appartement. Elle entra et posa le carton sur comptoir. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant que les garçons et sa mère avaient tout rangé avant de partir. Elle alla jeter sa veste sur son lit et ses chaussures en vrac sur le sol. Quand elle revint, Ryan semblait chercher quelque chose dans son sac, elle se pencha et glissa sa main dans les cheveux légèrement trop longs de son ami.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? Demanda-t-elle, en laissa sa main, jouer inconsciemment dans les cheveux de Ryan.

- Ca, dit-il en sortant triomphalement la bague de Jane, j'ai dû l'enlever pour l'entraînement et j'ai cru que je l'avais perdu. »

Jane la récupéra et la remit à son index. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue avant de lui proposer une bière. Il accepta avec un grand sourire. Jane vira le carton sur le canapé et vint tenir compagnie à son visiteur.

« - Les docs ont dit que tu devais changer d'air pour te changer l'esprit. Demain, L'équipe joue à New-York, face au Jets, cette fois. Ça te dirait de venir voir le match ?… Le docteur Isles est la bienvenue, si elle veut venir aussi.

- Pas cette fois, j'ai promis à mon frère de lui garder son fils pour qu'il emmène sa fiancée au restaurant.

- D'accord. Et aujourd'hui ? Tu as quelque chose de prévue ? Cinéma, sortie avec Jo Friday, sieste ?

- Enquête officieuse. Frost m'a dit que… Que tu étais officiellement innocenté pour les deux meurtres donc si tu n'as rien à faire… Peut-être…

- Enquêter avec la meilleure inspecteur du Massachusetts, avec plaisir. »

Jane lui offrit un grand sourire et ce sourire, elle le garda tout au long de la journée. Ils passèrent tout en revus, jusqu'à ce que la fatigue eut raison de la jeune femme. Ryan l'avait aidé à tout ranger. Il s'assura qu'elle n'avait besoin de rien et après lui avoir offert un délicat baiser dans les cheveux, il s'en alla direction l'aéroport et New-York.

Ce soir-là, Jane eut la visite de Maura avec qui elle passa une merveilleuse soirée, entre le pinot noir, les dossiers d'enquêtes et les blagues que Maura essayaient de faire à Jane simplement pour entendre son rire. La douleur était toujours là, terrée dans un coin mais pour le moment Jane avait repris le dessus. Un pas après l'autre et au bout du chemin, le bonheur sera de nouveau là.

* * *

**Alors? Cela vous a plus? Je l'espère en tout cas.**

**En route pour un nouveau chapitre. ;)**

**K.**

**PS: toujours aussi hâte de vous lire.**


	11. Patriots Killer Kills Again!

**Promis pas de petit message de votre auteur en rogne... Même si y'avait matière, je me retiendrai cette fois... :)**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, un "petit" chapitre pour se remettre en jambe après le chapitre précédent...**

**Bonne lecture.**

**K.**

**PS: Oui, il est encore tranquille pépère celui-là mais laissons un peu de répit à Jane... Enfin, si on peut appeler ça du répit^^.**

* * *

Jane avait passé sa journée pendue au téléphone avec Frost pour le guider sur les pistes qu'elle avait en tête. L'enquête ne pouvait pas avancer et pour cause toute l'équipe des Patriots était à New-York pour le match face au Jets. Elle venait de tout ranger pour accueillir son neveu préféré – en même temps, elle en n'avait pas d'autre – Elle s'assura que rien ne pouvait être dangereux pour TJ et s'installa sur le canapé avec une bière. Le match des Patriots ne commençait que dans une heure et demie, elle pourrait donc le montrer à TJ. Alors qu'elle zappait pour trouver un programme pour faire passer le temps, son téléphone sonna.

« - Rizzoli ?

- Jane, c'est Tommy.

- Un problème avec TJ ? Demanda Jane en se levant d'un bond.

- Non, pas du tout mais Lydia est malade comme un chien depuis ce matin, on a donc décidé d'annuler notre petite soirée. Je suis désolé, on a bloqué ta soirée pour rien mais…

- T'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas grave. Prend soin de Lydia et si tu as besoin de conseil demande à maman, elle est douée pour les remèdes.

- Merci, Jane. »

A peine Tommy avait-il raccroché que Jane était déjà dans sa chambre à faire son sac. Elle avait une idée bien précise en tête et elle n'allait pas l'oublier de sitôt. Elle passa quelques coups de fil avant de se réinstaller devant la télévision.

Pendant ce temps, Frost lui continuait ses investigations avec les informations que Jane était venu ajouter au dossier. Il était retourné voir le frère et la belle-sœur de Johnson qui n'avait rien apporté de plus, puis l'un des coaches remplaçants qui avec sa jambe dans le plâtre n'avait pas suivi l'équipe. Il était venu ajouter quelques anecdotes pour le moment, insignifiantes pour Frost. Il espérait que Jane saurait trouver un sens à ses histoires.

Cavanaugh passa et lui conseilla de rentrer. Le neveu du gouverneur était lui rentré depuis des heures. Ce qui rassurait Frost, c'est que Korsak rentrait finalement le lendemain et qu'il serait lui, un soutien et non un poids pour l'avancement de l'enquête.

Maura passait la soirée à un gala de médecine en compagnie du docteur Declan Ashley et du docteur McAllan. Une soirée durant laquelle, elle se remémora bien des souvenirs qu'elle aurait préféré oublier.

« - Je crois que Maura, tu es la seule qui a su s'assagir avec le temps.

- Vous me faites passer pour une dévergondée devant ses jeunes. Arrêtez ! S'exclama Maura légèrement mal à l'aise.

- Non, soyons clair, elle était la plus sérieuse de nous tous mais… Quand on arrivait à la sortir de ses bouquins, c'était aussi la plus… Y'a pas d'autre mot, Maura ! Dévergondée de tous.

- Mais, c'était rare qu'on arrive à la sortir de ses bouquins et regardez, maintenant, elle est notre chef à tous. Conclu Declan avec le sourire. »

Tous les jeunes médecins de l'hôpital étaient en admiration devant Maura ce qui faisait bien rire ses deux camarades d'université. Tout semblait bien se passer pour tout le monde, mais, le crime n'était jamais loin. Il était toujours prêt pour venir détruire la douceur que la vie nous offrait. Et cette fois-là, ne dérogea pas à la règle.

9:30 du matin, Frost était déjà au travail depuis deux heures. John, le neveu du gouverneur était arrivé depuis une heure quand le téléphone de Frost sonna. L'inspecteur eut un instant d'arrêt, c'était le numéro de Jane. Depuis qu'elle était officieusement de retour, elle ne l'appelait plus que sur son portable. Pourquoi à cet instant, l'appelait-t-elle sur son téléphone de bureau. Il décrocha et fit comme si de rien était.

« - Frost ?

- Je crois que tu as une nouvelle victime du « tueur de Patriots ».

- Jane, je t'avais dit de ne pas te foutre dans le pétrin.

- Ce n'est pas moi, je ne travaillais pas sur l'enquête au moment où l'on m'a prévenu.

- Ok, tu es où, j'arrive de suite.

- Je suis à New-York, prévois un parapluie, le temps est pourri.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous à New-York ? Dit-il en attrapant ses affaires.

- Ce qui compte, c'est que j'y suis et que les gars de New-York acceptent de te laisser l'affaire si c'est vraiment une victime du « tueur de Patriots ». Je t'enverrai l'officier Fritz pour qu'il te récupère à l'aéroport.

- Ok, mais Jane, il n'y a que toi pour te mettre dans des situations pareilles.

- C'est pour ça qu'on m'aime, non ? »

Jane raccrocha avant de retourner voir les joueurs de l'équipe de Boston. Pendant ce temps, Frost alla informer Cavanaugh de la situation.

« - Qu'est-ce que Rizzoli est allée foutre à New-York ?

- Je ne sais pas, lieutenant, mais elle est en train de préparer le rapatriement du corps à la morgue pour le docteur Isles.

- Tout ça, sans arme et sans plaque ? Elle ne peut vraiment pas s'arrêter d'être flic, deux minutes.

- Elle a ça dans le sang, monsieur. Répondit Frost avec le sourire.

- Je crois que oui, dit-il en ouvrant son tiroir. Tenez, prenez ça avec vous, Rizzoli risque d'en avoir besoin à New-York mais dès son retour ici…

- Je vous les rapporte.

- Vous avez tout comprit. »

Frost rangea le badge de Jane dans sa poche et récupéra le chargeur et l'arme de sa coéquipière. Dans le Massachusetts, elle était suspendue à la demande du gouverneur mais dans l'état de New-York, personne ne l'empêchait d'être flic.

En attendant l'arrivée de Frost qui ne serait pas là avant deux bonnes heures, Jane commençait à chercher et comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Avec l'aide des policiers du quartier, elle passa la scène de crime au peigne fin malgré la pluie qui venait tout effacer sur son passage.

« - Inspecteur. Vous êtes sûre de l'identité de la victime ?

- Oui, Jason Canahan, 31 ans, quaterback des Jets depuis quatre ans, la bête noire des patriots.

- Pourtant votre équipe a gagné, hier soir et bien comme il faut, non ?

- C'est vrai que 32 à 12, on ne pouvait pas faire plus belle victoire mais Canahan n'était pas vraiment dans le jeu d'après ses coéquipiers et l'équipe de Boston a confirmé qu'il avait manqué toutes ses passes dans le troisième quart de jeu. Argumenta Jane.

- Vous croyez que c'est lié à son meurtre ?

- Je ne peux pas vous dire. Mon coéquipier devrait pouvoir nous aider là-dessus, je lui ai envoyé toutes les infos sur votre victime, il devrait trouver quelque chose.

- Bon, on a protégé le corps et quand votre chef confirmera le transport, on vous l'enverra à votre docteur Isles. Dites, elle est aussi sexy qu'on le dit ?

- Vous n'avez pas idée. Répondit Jane avec le sourire avant de courir s'abriter dans les gradins.

- Inspecteur ? On peut rentrer chez nous ? Demanda un des joueurs des Jets.

- Si vous avez signé vos dépositions, vous pouvez mais veillez laisser vos noms et adresses au jeune homme en bas.

- Bien, madame. S'exclama le joueur avant de descendre vers la pelouse. »

L'équipe avait découvert le corps au matin, lorsqu'il était venu pour le débriefing du match de la veille au soir. C'était le coach qui avait découvert le corps et immédiatement appelé la police. L'inspecteur qui avait répondu à l'appel avait prévenu quand il avait vu des similitudes avec le « tueur de Patriots ». Par chance, Jane était à New-York depuis la veille au soir. Elle avait pris un taxi et s'était immédiatement rendu sur les lieux avant de prévenir Frost. L'enquête prenait de l'ampleur, le « tueur de Patriots » venait de tuer un adversaire de l'équipe des Jets de New-York.

Frost arriva deux heures et demie plus tard à cause des intempéries qui s'abattaient sur l'ancienne capitale américaine. Après avoir pris connaissance de l'affaire, il entraîna Jane à l'écart du monde dans la salle de réunion du commissariat new-yorkais.

« - Je te rends ça, dit-il en sortant l'arme et la plaque de Jane, si tu m'expliques ce que tu fous à New-York ? Parce que là, ça devient suspect. Où tu passes, le « tueur de Patriots » tue.

- Attends, tu n'crois quand même pas que c'est moi ?

- Ne sois pas absurde mais avoue quand même que c'est troublant. Alors ? Je t'écoute.

- Je suis venue voir le match des Patriots, ici. Les docs ont dit que ça me ferait du bien de changer d'air. Tommy n'a plus eu besoin de moi pour garder TJ alors j'ai pris un avion et je suis venue puisque Ryan m'avait invité.

- Voilà, on y est. Encore ce Ryan. J'espère que tu n'as pas parlé de l'affaire avec lui… Jane ! Non, tu n'as pas fait ça ? S'exclama-t-il en voyant le regard de Jane.

- Sans lui tu n'aurais pas su pour l'altercation entre le coach suppléant et Johnson.

- Ok, très bien mais à partir de maintenant, c'est fini, tu n'en parles plus avec lui. Plus un mot, compris ?

- Bien, chef. Dit-elle avec un air quelque peu exaspéré. Je peux récupérer mes affaires ?

- Bon retour parmi nous mais ce n'est que pour New-York, évite d'utiliser ton arme pour rien, Cavanaugh risque très gros sur ce coup-là, il te fait confiance.

- Pas de souci. Conclu-t-elle en rangeant son arme et son badge à sa ceinture. Allons annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle à madame Canahan.

- Je déteste cette partie du boulot. S'exclama Frost en quittant la salle de réunion.

- Tu n'es pas le seul. Dit-elle une fois sur le parvis du commissariat. T'as une voiture ?

- Ouaip.

- Alors tu conduis, dit-elle avec un grand sourire. »

Sur le trajet, le silence semblait être imposé par Jane qui se laissait bercer par le ronron de l'air conditionné. Frost fini par craquer et lança la discussion de manière plutôt étrange venant de sa part.

« - Il faut que je te dis, tu es vraiment sublime dans cette tenue, Jane.

- Tu te venges de mon compliment sur ta barbe de trois jours, c'est ça ?

- Non, je suis sérieux, tu es plus féminine tout en restant toi et ça te va bien. Je tenais à te le dire.

- Et bien, c'est Alice qui va être jalouse mais merci du compliment. Répondit-elle avec le sourire. »

Le reste de la journée fut rythmée par les interrogatoires de l'équipe des Patriots qui commençait à bien connaître l'inspecteur Frost et surtout l'inspecteur Rizzoli que la plupart appelait Jane. Frost avait du mal avec le lien très familier que sa partenaire avait tissé avec l'équipe mais il n'en fit aucunement part. Jane était de retour et pour le moment, c'était grâce à sa présence que les joueurs acceptaient de répondre aux questions que Frost leur posait.

En fin de journée, Frost était exténué alors que Jane semblait pouvoir courir un marathon sans problème. L'excitation de l'investigation avait comme rechargé ses batteries. Cela épuisait encore plus Frost qui savait qu'elle allait surement bosser toute la nuit. Pour éviter cela, il lui proposa de la raccompagner à son hôtel. Elle refusa poliment expliquant qu'elle était invitée à la petite soirée des Patriots en l'honneur de Johnson et Fulson.

« - Tu vas encore passer la soirée avec une bande de suspects, Jane.

- Frost, un sportif quand ça fait la fête, ça boit. Et quand les gens boivent, leur langue se délit miraculeusement. Et là, j'arrive pour attraper les petits secrets au vol. Tu comprends ?

- Tu profites de la situation pour enquêter ?

- Oui, surtout qu'ils ont invités les Jets pour leur montrer leur soutien. La fête sera surement aussi pour Canahan. Tous nos suspects réunis dans la même pièce, c'est pas génial ?

- Ok, mais fais attention à toi, je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

- Il ne m'arrivera rien, j'ai mes gardes du corps. Ryan et Tyrell ne me lâchent pas d'une semelle depuis que je suis à New-York.

- Bon, mais si tu as du nouveau, tu me tiens au courant ?

- C'est toi, le chef. Allez, bonne soirée. »

Elle quitta le commissariat devant lequel l'attendait un taxi. Tyrell était assis à l'intérieur. Elle lui offrit un grand sourire. Le taxi démarra direction l'hôtel où était descendue Jane.

« - Tu es sûr de vouloir attendre ? Je prendrai un taxi pour vous rejoindre à l'hôtel.

- Le coach a dit, on protège la petite dame qui va rendre justice à nos coéquipiers. Pour une fois que Ryan accepte de laisser sa place, je ne vais pas faillir à mon devoir.

- Alors la petite dame va se dépêcher. Dit-elle avec le sourire. »

La petite dame, c'était la meilleure. Il ne fallait pas que Frost entende ce surnom, sinon elle y aurait droit à chaque jour. Elle monta dans sa chambre et fouilla dans ses affaires à la recherche de la seule robe qu'elle avait embarquée au cas où Ryan aurait voulu l'inviter à sortir. A cet instant, c'est des conseils de Maura dont elle aurait eu besoin mais il valait mieux éviter les sujets conflictuels en ce moment. Elle eut tout à coup l'impression de penser comme une femme coupable d'adultère. Mais dans cette situation qui des deux étaient officiels et qui des deux était l'amant ? Maura ne méritait surement pas d'être relayée au rang de simple amante, Ryan non plus d'ailleurs. Et puis de toute façon, la question n'était pas là. Après s'être torturée l'esprit pendant une vingtaine de minutes, elle fut enfin prête. Elle attrapa sa veste et son sac. Ce soir, elle laissa à contrecœur le teddy de Ryan, elle se devait d'être bien habillée et féminine pour cette soirée. Elle devait se fondre dans la masse mais aussi attirer les regards pour attirer les secrets bien cachés.

Quand elle monta dans le taxi, Tyrell lui offrit un grand sourire satisfait. Jane se sentie mal à l'aise mais n'osa rien dire. Tyrell était la première victime de sa soirée investigation. Le pauvre tomba immédiatement dans le panneau.

« - Y'aura tout le monde ce soir ?

- Les Jets ont répondu présent par l'intermédiaire du frère de Canahan qui vient d'arriver de Dallas.

- Jim Canahan ? Le linebacker des Cowboys ?

- Ouaip, il était anéanti, lors du prochain match on affronte les cowboys de Dallas, les deux frères se faisaient une joie de s'affronter enfin.

- Pourquoi enfin ? Ils ne se sont jamais affrontés par le passé ?

- Jim a été blessé pendant deux ans, on disait qu'il ne retrouverait plus son niveau. Quand il est revenu, personne ne le voulait vraiment du coup, il a fini par rejoindre la CFL, il jouait dans l'équipe des Stampeders de Calgary puis chez les Blue Bombers avant de rejoindre une franchise de l'ouest, les 49ers de San Francisco. Ça fait seulement deux ans qu'il est à Dallas.

- Plutôt bien renseigner, Ty'.

- Ma grand-mère disait, il faut connaître ses amis et encore mieux ses ennemis. Je me renseigne pour mieux les affronter.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on ferait sans nos grands-mères et leurs grandes phrases philosophiques. La mienne disait toujours, dans des situations difficiles, il faut te servir de ta tête, Janie. C'est comme ça qu'à douze ans, j'ai été renvoyé de l'école pour avoir cassé le nez d'un de mes camarades. J'me suis servi de ma tête. »

Tyrell eut un grand sourire, cette Jane avait toujours le mot pour faire rire. Il l'invita à quitter la voiture et après avoir payé le taxi, il lui proposa son bras pour monter les escaliers. Elle le prit avec délicatesse et monta les marches en veillant à ne pas marcher sur sa robe. En haut, près de l'entrée, Ryan l'attendait avec le sourire aux lèvres. Tyrell la salua avec respect avant de disparaître dans la salle.

« - Tu es magnifique. Dit-il en lui proposant son bras.

- Tu n'es pas mal non plus. Ça change de la tenue de combat. »

Ryan ne put s'empêcher de rire. A l'intérieur, la fête avait déjà commencé, Ryan alla leur chercher à boire. Jane en profita pour observer le monde qui l'entourait. Elle commençait à bien connaître l'équipe, elle remarqua que Lindler n'était pas de la partie. Pour les Jets, elle n'était pas capable de voir qui était présent ou non. Ryan vint la sortir de ses pensées en lui proposant une coupe de champagne.

« - Tout va bien ?

- A merveille. C'est beau ce que vous faites pour les victimes mais…

- Non, pas ce soir, Jane. Ce soir, s'il te plaît oublie ton côté inspecteur et profite de la soirée. Tu peux faire ça pour moi ?

- D'accord. Dit-elle avec le sourire. »

_Désolée Ryan, mais ce soir, je suis là pour enquêter._

Durant toute la soirée, elle fit la connaissance des joueurs lors de leur moment de détente. Il n'avait rien d'impressionnant sans leur tenue de sport. Certains parlaient de leur famille, d'autre du superbowl. Jane captait chaque information et les enregistrait dans sa tête. Ryan vint la retrouver après avoir discuté avec son coach.

« - Qu'est-ce que le coach te voulait ?

- Nous ne pouvons pas rentrer à Boston à cause de l'enquête du coup, il voulait savoir si je ne pouvais pas faire quelque chose auprès de toi ou de Frost mais je lui ai dit que je n'avais aucun pouvoir pour ça.

- Il faudra voir ça avec Frost mais malheureusement vous allez être coincés à New-York au max jusqu'à votre prochain match. Dis-moi, d'ailleurs où est Lindler ?

- A l'hosto, il est en observation, un mauvais coup sur la tête pendant le match et depuis il est dans le flou. Et d'ailleurs, j'ai l'impression que toi aussi, tu es dans le flou.

- Disons que je n'ai pas vraiment la forme.

- Tu veux que je te ramène ?

- Non, je vais prendre un taxi. Tu devrais rester. Je vais aller voir Frost pour m'assurer qu'il ne va pas travailler toute la nuit et ensuite, je dors. Menti quelque peu Jane.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Ce serait mieux que tu ne croise pas trop Frost durant l'enquête. Parce qu'il va vraiment finir par te croire suspect et là…

- Il ne va plus me lâcher.

- Voilà. Dit-elle avec le sourire.

- On se revoit quand même avant ton retour à Boston ?

- Promis. Dit-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue. »

Elle prit un taxi et rentra à son hôtel, elle alluma son ordinateur et avant de tout oublier, elle nota tout ce qu'elle avait entendu et jugé important de garder. Elle était de plus en plus sûre que le coupable se trouvait au sein de l'équipe des Patriots. Il fallait maintenant réduire des suspects. Pour ça, il lui suffisait de recouper le nom de tous les joueurs de l'équipe et de tous les coaches présents à Boston et à New-York lors des meurtres. Pour le moment, elle avait 106 suspects, dont Ryan et Tyrell. Demain, elle comptait bien réduire la liste. Pour le moment, Morphée lui faisait de l'œil, elle attrapa son téléphone et composa un numéro à Boston qu'elle finissait par connaître par cœur.

« - Docteur Isles ?

- Salut. Comment ça va à Boston ?

- Jane ! Hey, justement j'étais en train de penser à toi.

- Vraiment ? J'ai pas pris de risques, tu as donc encore le temps pour réfléchir à ma mort.

- Non, je pensais pas à toi comme ça, mais puisque tu parles de mort, le corps que tu nous as envoyé de New-York, il est mort comme les deux autres et comme les autres, aucune preuve médico-légale de la part du tueur. Il va falloir encore que tu t'en sortes sans rien.

- Merci. Et sinon, quoi de neuf ?

- Pas grand-chose, ta mère s'est fait un sang d'encre quand elle a su que tu étais partie à New-York sans rien dire à personne. Hope et Caitlin viennent pour le diner demain. Et… Ah, oui, qu'est-ce que tu as raconté au petit John Deval ? Il refuse d'entrer dans la salle d'autopsie, il me fuit comme la peste et…

- Je lui ai fait peur pour qu'il ravale son vanité, il se peut que j'y sois allée, un peu fort.

- Jane ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

- Rien de bien grave, qu'une autopsie c'était comme la naissance d'un alien dans la sage Alien.

- Je ne connais pas. Mais de toute façon nous ne pouvons pas connaître le moyen de venue au monde d'un alien puisque nous ne sommes même pas sûrs qu'ils existent.

- Maura, c'est de la fiction. On s'en fou, c'est une saga pour se faire peur. Tu devrais regarder, je suis sûre que tu vas adorer.

- Au son de ta voix, je suis sûre de m'attendre au pire.

- Regarde et tu me diras.

- J'essaierai, et toi ? Comment ça se passe à New-York ?

- J'ai passé la soirée à enquêter au milieu de joueurs sous l'emprise de l'alcool. J'ai abandonné Ryan et ses amis avant que cela ne dégénère trop. Et là, je suis allongée sur mon lit dans ma chambre d'hôtel à regarder la pluie tomber, de nouveau. Je me suis dit « et si j'appelais ma Maura. » alors voilà.

- Et bien, ça me fait plaisir. J'ai moi aussi quitté une soirée légèrement arrosée mais c'était hier soir.

- Raconte-moi. Je veux tous les détails. »

Plus Maura racontait son histoire plus Jane était souriante et apaisée. Elle trouvait une fois encore du réconfort dans les paroles de son amie. La jeune légiste sentait la tendresse dans les réponses de Jane qui semblait plus qu'heureuse de partager une discussion avec elle. Et elle ne s'était pas trompée.

« - ça m'avait manqué nos discussions. J'espère qu'à mon retour, on reprendra cette vieille habitude qu'on n'aurait pas dû perdre.

- Avec plaisir, ma Jane. Fais attention à toi et rentre-nous vite.

- Promis, bonne nuit, Maur'. »

A peine avait-elle raccroché que la solitude fit resurgir la douleur de l'absence. Elle se mit à repenser à Casey. C'était donc ça la douleur d'une perte ? Croire que tout va bien et le voir resurgir dès que tu te retrouves seul. Elle se laissa aller dans ses draps et comme la fois précédentes, elle se laissa envelopper par les abîmes de la souffrance et ce, jusqu'au lendemain matin. Qui soit dit en passant promettait d'être riche en rebondissement. Espérons que Jane trouvera la force de chasser les ténèbres avant de retrouver le sombre univers du « Tueur de Patriots ».

* * *

**Alors? Cela vous a plus? Jane et Maura commence à se retrouver peu à peu... ;)**

**Qui a vu le petit clin d'oeil à Angie Harmon? (réponse au prochain chapitre^^)**

**J'ai hâte de lire vos reviews (with respect Please!^^).**

**A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre. ;)**

**K.**


	12. Un nouveau suspect: Coupable ou Victime?

**Un tout petit chapitre par rapport aux autres mais il n'y avait pas plus à dire pour aujourd'hui. :)**

**Pour répondre à la question du chapitre précédent. Le clin d'oeil à Angie Harmon n'était pas "le cornerback" même cela était bien vu. Le clin d'oeil était la saga "Alien". Petite anecdote véridique racontée par Angie Harmon en personne. Chaque 24 décembre, elle s'enferme dans sa chambre et regarde toute la saga Alien du premier au dernier et personne ne doit la déranger. C'est son petit rituel. J'aime ce côté creepy! :)**

**Voilà... Assez parlé, j'espère que vous aimerez ce nouveau chapitre.**

**Hâte de vous lire.**

**K.**

* * *

Le lendemain matin fut difficile pour Jane et le temps qu'il faisait au dehors ne l'aida pas. Elle traîna sa flemme jusqu'au commissariat central de New-York où l'attendait Frost. Il semblait en pleine forme, ce qui n'aida pas plus Jane. La jeune femme s'installa dans la salle de réunion et imprima tout ce qu'elle avait noté la veille. Frost regardait avec des yeux surpris les feuilles sortir en nombre de l'imprimante. Jane avait dû travailler une bonne partie de la nuit pour réunir toutes ses informations. Quand il lui demanda, elle ne fit aucune remarque et continua sur son élan. Elle tria ses feuilles selon ses intentions avant de s'intéresser à Frost.

« - Voilà, là, tu as le tas des informations, je ne me souviens pas tout à cette heure mais sur ses feuilles, tu as tout ce qui s'est dit hier soir. Moi, je m'occupe de ça. Dit-elle en prenant le deuxième tas.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Le listing complet de l'équipe des Patriots et là, ceux qui sont présent à New-York.

- Recoupement ?

- Ouaip, on ne s'est pas focalisé sur la bonne chose. Reprendre à la racine m'aidera peut-être à trouver ce qui ne colle pas. »

Jane se plongea dans ses listes de noms pendant que Frost lisait les anecdotes et secrets des deux équipes. Alors que Jane était quelque part entre Hamilton et Henrich, Frost se leva d'un bond en criant qu'il avait quelque chose. Jane sursauta et se leva pour venir lire ce que Frost montrait du doigt.

_Transfert Jets-Pats prévus, Canahan-Lindler_.

« - Lindler était à l'hôpital quand…

- Quoi, Jane ? Demanda Frost surpris de voir Jane s'arrêter au milieu de sa phrase pour réfléchir.

- Ryan m'a dit que Lindler était à l'hôpital parce qu'il était dans le flou après avoir pris un coup sur la tête pendant le match. Sauf que… »

Jane retourna à son ordinateur et lança une recherche internet. Elle posa son ordinateur devant Frost et lança une vidéo.

« - Tu vois là.

- Le gars se fait fracasser la tête bien comme il faut.

- Oui, sauf que ce n'est pas Lindler mais Lawson. Lindler arrive maintenant sur le terrain pour le remplacer. On est à la fin du match.

- Je ne comprends pas ?

- Lindler n'était pas à la soirée, d'après Ryan, il n'est pas venu parce qu'on le gardait en observation à l'hôpital pour un coup pendant le match. Coup qu'il n'a pas eu. Suis mon raisonnement. Lindler et Canahan étaient surement au courant des transferts si les joueurs des deux équipes en parlaient à la soirée. Lindler est un Patriots dans l'âme, il n'a jamais tenu plus d'un an loin de cette équipe. Imaginons que le coup qui l'a sonné, il ne l'a pas pris pendant le match mais après…

- Pendant qu'il se battait avec Canahan.

- Voilà.

- cela voudrait dire que Lindler serait notre meurtrier ?

- Il avait un mobile pour tuer Canahan, il allait lui prendre sa place.

- Mais pour les autres, ils n'avaient aucune raison.

- Lindler les a pris sous son aile et maintenant, ils voulaient partir. Fulson pour la retraire et Johnson pour les Miami Dolphins.

- On était pas au courant pour le transfert de Johnson.

- Page quatre, si je ne me trompe pas.

- Ah, oui. S'exclama Frost en trouvant l'information dans les petits papiers de Jane. Bon et bien, je crois qu'une visite à Lindler s'impose.

- Pour le moment, il est dans les choux, j'attendrai cette après-midi à ta place. Dit-elle en retournant à ses listes.

- Un café ? Dit-il en commençant à quitter la pièce.

- Avec plaisir. »

Frost quitta la pièce laissant Jane à ses listings. Elle allait s'arracher les cheveux quand une voix masculine la fit sortir de ses pensées.

« - Alors, c'est vrai ce qu'on dit ? Une autre super flic est dans nos locaux.

- Et vous êtes ? Demanda Jane avec autorité.

- Oh, quel mal polis je fais. Rick Castle, écrivain et consultant pour Kate Beckett, la super flic de New-York.

- Oh, je vois. Et que puis-je pour vous ?

- Vous travaillez sur l'affaire du tueur de Patriots ? Demanda-t-il en entrant dans la pièce.

- Je n'ai pas le droit d'en parler.

- Mais je travaille ici, c'est comme si j'étais flic.

- Ecoutez, j'ai du travail alors soit quittait cette pièce soit c'est moi qui vous la fait quitter.

- Castle ! S'écria une voix

- Je crois que votre super-flic vous attend. »

Castle quitta la pièce et Jane retourna à ses suspects. Elle fut de nouveau déranger, elle allait envoyer chier son visiteur pensant que c'était encore ce Castle qui revenait à la charge mais c'était une jeune femme tout sourire qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

« - Veuillez excuser mon partenaire, il est un peu fouineur. Vous devez être Jane Rizzoli ?

- En effet. Detective Beckett, je présume. Dit-elle en entrant dans son jeu.

- Bonne déduction. Alors comme ça votre tueur s'offre une petite balade à New-York ?

- Malheureusement oui, ce qui ne nous aide pas du tout. Pour le moment, j'ai 53 joueurs et 6 coaches qui sont suspects et je ne sais toujours pas par où commencer.

- Je ne voudrai pas en rajouter mais avez-vous pensé aux supporters ? Ils sont souvent très imprévisibles et peuvent devenir violents quand leurs idoles les déçoivent.

- Vous pensez que…

- J'ai eu une affaire comme ça, il y a quelques années. Un supporter des Yankees a tué un des lanceurs parce qu'il avait raté une balle qui aurait pu faire gagner l'équipe. Alors ça s'pourrait bien que votre tueur ne se trouve pas sur le terrain mais dans les gradins.

- Vu comme ça.

- Excusez-moi, je dois y aller. Une noyée vient d'être repêchée, le crime m'appelle. Ravie de vous avoir rencontré. Dit-elle en montrant son téléphone. »

Jane la regarda partir avant de laisser tomber son front contre ses feuilles. Elle venait de rallonger sa liste en seulement deux phrases. La jeune bostonnienne croyait la journée pourrie mais le retour de Frost vint rajouter une couche de désespérance.

« - Lindler est dans le coma. Dit-il en posant le café sur la table. On ne pourra pas l'interroger.

- Je déteste cette enquête ! S'exclama Jane en se levant d'un bond.

- Ce n'est qu'un petit ralentissement, si c'est vraiment lui, les crimes s'arrêteront et on aura notre preuve.

- Sauf que le détective Beckett vient de m'ajouter 68 756 suspects.

- C'est précis comme chiffre !

- Non, je viens juste de sortir le nombre de place du stade de Boston. Elle vient de me parler d'une de ses vieilles affaires et maintenant, j'ai les supporters à vérifier. Je déteste le football !

- Wow, j'ai bien entendu ? S'exclama Frost. Jane Rizzoli déteste le football ? ça va bien se passer, on va trouver. On trouve toujours.

- Bon, je crois que tu peux laisser les joueurs et les coaches qui joue le prochain match à Dallas, les autres ont les renvois à Boston et on leur interdit de quitter la ville. On demande à l'officier Fritz de surveiller ce qui se passe à Dallas et nous on rentre à Boston.

- Boston te manque tant que ça ? Ou alors c'est Ryan qui te manque et qu'à Boston tu peux…

- Ferme-là Frost ! Ryan joue le prochain match, il sera à Dallas.

- Alors pourquoi es-tu si pressée de rentrer ? New-York est une ville magnifique.

- Ma vie, c'est Boston, j'ai besoin de mon chez moi pour travailler correctement. Bon tu les préviens où c'est moi qui le fait ?

- Je préfère m'occuper de Fritz, les joueurs ne m'écouteront pas comme ils t'écoutent.

- Arrête, ils sont juste… Laisse tomber et reste-là deux secondes, dit-elle en montrant son téléphone qui sonne, c'est Maura, elle a peut-être du nouveau. Salut Maura, quoi de neuf ?

- Rien, je voulais juste te faire un petit coucou.

- Oh, deux secondes. Frost, c'est bon, tu peux y aller. Je suis à toi, tout va bien ?

- Oui, oui… »

Frost eut un sourire en coin. Il venait de trouver la raison de l'impatience de Jane. Elle voulait rentrer à Boston pour Maura. Il s'en alla laissant Jane avec son amie. La jeune détective attendit que la porte soit fermée avant de reprendre la conversation.

« - On rentre, demain. J'en peux plus de New-York et son temps pourri.

- Ici, le soleil brille peut-être un peu trop. Les gens tombent comme des mouches. Ils oublient de s'hydrater et…

- Ils devraient venir à New-York, la réhydratation est immédiate.

- Et avec Ryan, ça se passe bien ? Demanda Maura, ce qui surpris Jane.

- Euh, je ne l'ai pas beaucoup vu. Ça va, il fait partie du groupe qui part pour Dallas. Donc, je ne le verrai pas de sitôt.

- Pourquoi tu ne vas pas avec eux ? Si ça se trouve, le tueur va encore frapper, à Dallas cette fois.

- Notre principal suspect est dans le coma et donc surement pas de meurtre dans les prochains jours. Fritz sera avec eux donc au pire, il nous préviendra.

- Tu veux que je vienne te chercher à l'aéroport ?

- J'ai ma voiture, par contre, si tu m'accepte pour une petite bière après, ce sera avec plaisir.

- Je mettrai des bières au frais. Dis-moi à quelle heure tu arrives comme ça je serai chez moi.

- Dès que je le sais, je te préviens. Je dois y aller.

- D'accord. Bonne journée. J't'embrasse.

- Moi aussi. A plus, ma belle. »

Elle raccrocha et quand elle se retourna elle fit face à un Frost qui semblait plus que ravi. Elle le fusilla du regard avant de se replonger dans les informations qu'elle avait récolté la veille. La journée promettait d'être encore très longue mais elle savait que le lendemain, elle serait de nouveau chez elle auprès de son amie.

Alors que la nuit tombait sur New-York, Jane se rendait à l'hôtel où était descendu les Patriots, elle fut comme toujours accueillit avec respect. Elle demanda que tout le monde l'écoute et elle fut exaucée la seconde suivante.

« - Ceux qui jouent le prochain match, sont prié de noter leur nom et coordonnées sur cette feuille, ne trichez pas j'ai la feuille de match. Vous serez ensuite autorisé à quitter New-York pour Dallas et seulement Dallas. L'officier Fritz veillera sur le respect de cette règle. Les autres vous êtes prié de rentrer à Boston et…

- Seulement Boston. Répondit un petit groupe de joueurs.

- Et j'y veillerai personnellement.

- Et pour Lindler ? On fait quoi ? Demanda le coach en chef.

- Il reste à New-York, il… On l'a mis sous protection policière au cas où il serait la prochaine victime du tueur. Menti Jane pour éviter la catastrophe. Voilà, vous pouvez disposer. »

Tous les joueurs qui partaient pour Dallas ainsi que les coaches vinrent noter les informations que Jane avaient demandées avant de partir vaquer à leur occupation. Petit à petit la salle se vida et Jane se retrouva rapidement seule avec Ryan. Elle lui offrit un grand sourire.

« - Alors, on se verra pas de la semaine ?

- J'ai une enquête à boucler, tu as un match à gagner. Deux planning chargés. Tu verras pas les jours passer.

- Je suis pas si sûr. On se prévoit une bière à mon retour sur Boston ?

- Avec plaisir. Je dois y aller, j'ai une journée à préparer.

- On s'voit à l'aéroport. Dit-il en l'embrassant sur la joue. »

Elle le regarda partir avant d'appeler Frost. Le jeune détective décrocha à la deuxième sonnerie. Elle lui expliqua toute la situation avant de dire :

« - On a deux places en première dans l'avion des Patriots, rassurés ?

- Tu vois qu'ils t'écoutent mieux que moi. Je ne connais pas ton secret mais il fonctionne.

- On se voit demain, là, je rentre, je suis crevée.

- ça marche. A demain, envoie-moi les infos pour le vol. »

La journée avait été longue et fatigante mais Jane avait encore une personne à prévenir. Elle appela Maura, une fois qu'elle fut tranquillement installée sur son lit. Les deux femmes discutèrent avant que la fatigue ne vienne faire abdiquer la jeune détective. Elles se souhaitèrent bonne nuit et Jane raccrocha.

La journée du lendemain promettait un peu de répits pour le plus grand bonheur de Jane qui n'avait qu'une envie dormir pendant 24h d'affilée. Elle espérait sincèrement que le coupable soit Lindler, elle voulait que cette enquête cesse afin de retrouver sa place d'inspecteur au sein de la BPD.

* * *

**Alors? Le retour à Boston va être positif ou négatif? D'après vous, que va-t-il se passer?**

**Réponse... Dans le prochain chapitre. :)**

**Biz et bonne semaine.**

**K.**


	13. Eyes finally open but the vision remains

**Et un nouveau petit chapitre pour vous... :) Les histoires se précisent les êtres se retrouvent. Meurtre & Passion, tout un programme que ce chapitre retrouve lui aussi entre ses lignes.**

**J'espère que cela vous plaira.**

**Bien à vous.**

**K.**

* * *

« Boston, mon amour, je suis de retour ! » furent les premières pensées de Jane quand elle arriva sur le tarmac de Logan. Elle était de retour à la maison, elle se tourna vers Frost et lui donna son arme et sa plaque.

« - Oublie pas de les rendre à Cavanaugh.

- Promis. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? Demanda Frost avec une pointe d'inquiétude.

- Officiellement, je profite de mes vacances non payées et officieusement, tu sais où me trouver si tu as besoin d'une enquêtrice. Bon courage avec le petit neveu préféré du gouverneur, moi, je vais voir Maura, elle me doit une bière.

- Bonne soirée. »

Jane lui offrit un sourire et quitta l'aéroport sans plus tarder. Direction Beacon Hill, la maison de Maura était toute éclairée, Jane laissa ses affaires dans sa voiture et alla sonner à la porte de son amie qui lui ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard. Jane n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot que déjà Maura la serrait dans ses bras. Jane la laissa faire sans rien dire. En réalité, ce soir, elle en avait besoin. Besoin d'attention et d'affection. La solitude la pesait et Maura l'avait rapidement remarqué. Elle l'invita à s'installer sur le canapé. Jane n'avait aucune envie de parler, elle voulait simplement être là, à écouter Maura lui raconter sa journée. La tête posée contre l'épaule de son amie, elle se laissa bercer par la voix douce de Maura et oublia pour un temps, les horreurs de cette affaire incompréhensible.

« - Jane ? Jane…

- Mmmh !

- Frost vient d'appeler. Vous avez un autre cadavre.

- Quoi ? Dit-elle en se levant d'un bond. Je me suis endormie. Il est quelle heure ?

- cinq heures et demie. Je vais te faire un café.

- Non, c'est bon, j'ai pas faim. Je mangerai tout à l'heure.

- Jane, on ne commence pas une journée sans manger.

- Attends, il est cinq heures du matin ? Dit-elle en se laissant retomber sur le canapé. J'ai dormi quinze heures d'affilée ?

- Tu étais épuisée, je n'ai pas osé te réveiller. Tiens. Murmura Maura en lui donnant une tasse de café. Tu dois rejoindre Frost à l'aéroport dans une heure, il semblerait que votre tueur ne soit pas dans le coma.

- Il t'a dit qui c'était ? Je veux dire la victime ?

- Non, il ne m'a rien dit, seulement de me tenir prête à faire une autopsie dans la journée. Hey, Jane, ce n'est pas Ryan, sinon Frost me l'aurait dit.

- J'ai merdé, j'aurai du les accompagner. J'ai manqué quelque chose. Non, je manque tout depuis le début. S'exclama Jane en se levant pour faire les cent pas. Je ne peux même plus me fier à mon instinct. J'suis foutue.

- Non, tu as besoin de temps. Même les meilleurs ont le droit à leur moment de faiblesse. Tu le trouveras, j'en suis sûre.

- Quand ? Lorsqu'il aura décimé tous les plus grands joueurs parce qu'il veut leur place ? … Mais oui, c'est ça ! Je t'adore Maura ! S'exclama la jeune femme avant d'embrasser son amie. »

Maura resta figée sur place sans comprendre. Jane venait de l'embrasser pour la remercier mais la remercier de quoi ? Elle ne comprenait pas et Jane ne semblait pas vouloir s'expliquer. La jeune détective décrocha son téléphone et appela Frost.

« - Tu as l'autorisation de venir, Jane, Cavanaugh te couvre à nouveau, tu…

- Ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'appelle. Peux-tu imprimer le classement des meilleurs performeurs de l'année ? J'ai besoin de vérifier quelque chose. Et aussi, peux-tu me dire qui est mort, s'il te plaît.

- Un certain Thomas Donovan. 27 ans, aucune famille ni petite amie connue. Il était aux Cowboys depuis le début de sa carrière. Aucun lien avec les patriots. Désolé.

- Y'a forcément un lien sinon notre tueur ne l'aurait pas tué. Espérons qu'il ait fait une erreur, cette fois. »

Quand Jane raccrocha, Maura n'avait toujours pas bougée. Elle s'approcha de son amie et l'embrassa dans les cheveux.

« - Je ne serais pas restée bien longtemps à Boston. Mais grâce à toi, on a une nouvelle piste. Merci pour la soirée. Dit-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue. Passe une bonne journée.

- Hey, Jane ! Intervint Maura alors que Jane quittait la maison. Je t'aime.

- J't'appelle quand j'arrive. »

Jane ne s'attendait pas à recevoir cette information en plein cœur. Tout au long du trajet, elle entendait cette phrase résonner dans sa tête. Elle ne put que se maudire en repensant à la réponse qu'elle avait donnée.

Dans l'avion, Frost remarqua le malaise qui tenait Jane terrée dans son silence. Il n'osa rien demander mais il savait bien que son malaise portait le nom de Maura. Il préféra se concentrer sur l'affaire qui devenait de plus en plus complexe. Quatre cadavres en même pas trois semaines. Aucun suspect puisque le dernier avait un alibi en béton.

A Dallas, le soleil tapait déjà fort à dix heures du matin, le corps avait déjà été envoyé à Maura qui le recevrait en tout début d'après-midi. Alors que Frost se rendait sur la scène de crime, Jane alla directement au commissariat pour rencontrer les inspecteurs responsables de cette affaire. Quand ils la virent arriver, ce fut comme si le messie était entrée dans la pièce. Sans aucune négociation, Jane récupéra le dossier. Les inspecteurs refusaient de travailler sur cette affaire maudite.

« - Le détective Frost va surement passer vous voir dites-lui que je suis à l'hôtel pour bosser au calme.

- Bien, madame, nous lui dirons.

- Dites, vous savez comment tout ça s'est passé ?

- Pendant la soirée, les Cowboys ont invités les Patriots pour faire la fête. Malgré leur défaites, les Patriots sont venus. Après le match tout le monde redevient amis avec tout le monde.

- Ennemi sur le terrain, amis dans la vie. La grande joie du football. Qui a découvert le corps ?

- La soirée battait son plein, personne n'a rien vu ni entendu. Ce n'est qu'à quatre heures qu'une serveuse a appelé la police, elle était complètement paniquée. Elle venait de trouver le corps de Donovan dans l'un des carrés V.I.P.

- On n'a pas pensé à vous prévenir tout de suite puisque le corps n'était pas sur un terrain de football. Mais quand on a vu les similitudes et que les Patriots étaient en ville, on a tout de suite prévenu l'inspecteur Frost.

- Vous avez fait du bon boulot les gars. Vous pourriez d'ailleurs me rendre un petit service ?

- Bien sûr, tout ce que vous voudrez.

- Demandez au club où la fête a eu lieu de nous envoyer toutes les vidéos surveillances de la soirée. Je crois que notre tueur vient de faire sa première erreur.

- Vous aurez ça dans l'après-midi. »

Jane les remercia et se rendit à l'hôtel. Elle avait besoin de calme pour travailler et la solitude d'une chambre d'hôtel, il n'y avait pas mieux. C'était sans compter l'arrivée de Ryan, deux heures plus tard pour un déjeuner surprise. Jane eut un instant d'arrêt en découvrant le contenu du déjeuner. Ryan qui avait élu domicile sur le canapé sentait que quelque chose clochait. Jane assise à côté de lui était tout à coup suspicieuse.

« - Ok, là, c'est moi qui vais finir par croire que tu es suspect.

- Pourquoi ?

- ça fait trois semaines tout au plus qu'on se connait. Et tu en sais beaucoup trop sur moi !

- Comment ça ?

- Je ne t'ai jamais dit que j'adorai les sandwichs au beurre de cacahuète ou comme à New-York, le bacon au chocolat. Toutes ses petites choses que tu sais sur moi sans que jamais je ne t'en parle.

- J'ai mes sources.

- C'est ce qui m'inquiète. J'ai deux hypothèses en tête et les deux ne me font aucunement plaisir.

- Dis-moi, je te dirai si c'est le cas.

- Soit tu es le tueur de Patriots et tu te serres de moi pour ne pas te faire arrêter. Ce qui m'étonnerait puisque pour deux des quatre meurtres, j'étais avec toi mais comme je dormais, tu as très bien pu partir et revenir sans que je le sache, bien que…

- Stop, je ne suis pas le tueur de Patriots, je te le promets. Quel est ton autre hypothèse ?

- Tu t'informe sur moi pour pouvoir aider Megan Wentford à me faire plonger à sa place pour le meurtre de Marissa. Je sais c'est tordu et vicieux mais cette femme est…

- Et tu n'as pas pensé à une troisième solution, disons plus… désintéressée et respectable ?

- Non, je ne vois pas.

- Et pourtant, c'est le cas. Je n'ai ni envie de jouer avec toi, ni envie de te voir en prison et encore moins envie de te voir morte. Je veux te voir, tout court. Passer des bons moments comme si cette enquête n'existait pas, manger, rire, regarder des matchs de football en faisant les commentaires.

- Je crois que cette enquête me rend parano.

- Je crois surtout que tu as besoin de vacances. Tu viens de passer les pires semaines de ta vie et pourtant, tu es déjà en train de te jeter corps et âme dans une enquête qui refuse d'avancer. Tu as soufflé quoi, le temps d'une journée, simplement parce qu'on t'a forcé à rester couchée dans un lit d'hôpital.

- Tu sais quoi, mange et tais-toi ! Dit-elle en le forçant à manger un sandwich au beurre de cacahuète. »

Ryan manqua de s'étouffer, ce qui fit rire Jane. Les deux amis firent abstraction de l'enquête pour parler d'eux, du football, de Boston, de tous ce qui semblaient les unir. Jane semblait bien même dans un coin de son être la douleur continuait de marteler son cœur et son âme. Elle invita petit à petit Ryan à la laisser, elle ne voulait pas le chasser mais se replonger dans l'enquête l'empêchait de penser à la douleur et l'absence. Après une étreinte plus que nécessaire entre les deux amis, Jane se retrouva de nouveau, seule avec ses dossiers.

Les journées à Dallas passèrent et se ressemblaient. Le matin, Jane et Ryan déjeunait ensemble avec ou sans l'équipe, puis elle se rendait au commissariat de Dallas où elle mettait en commun les informations avec Frost avant de retourner à l'hôtel pour visionner des heures de vidéos surveillance à la recherche de ce mystérieux homme à la casquette. Elle faisait des pauses dans l'après-midi pour appeler Maura qui était devenue son refuge quand les doutes se mettaient à écraser son cœur. La jeune légiste n'avait pas retentée un « je t'aime » sachant très bien que Jane ne lui répondrait pas. Et pourtant le soir, Jane semblait à chaque fois être à la limite de laisser échapper ses quelques mots d'entre ses lèvres.

« - Une semaine et demie à Dallas, Maura, j'en peux plus, je veux rentrer !

- Tu rentres demain, non ?

- Je sais même plus quel jour on est.

- Hier, Boston gagnait face au Carolina Panthers, 27 à 12, j'ai rien comprit mais j'ai regardé le match comme tu m'as demandé. Ryan a d'ailleurs mit un magnifique euh…

- Touchdown ?

- Voilà, c'est ça. Et ce matin, aucun appel pour une victime au Gillette Stadium, c'est bon signe, votre coupable se cache. Il se sent traqué, vous devez être sur la bonne piste.

- On a une photo floue d'un gars avec une casquette. Vive la piste.

- Jane, arrête, tu as connu pire situation et tu t'en es toujours sortie, pourquoi ça changerait aujourd'hui ?

- Parce que je ne suis pas capable de passer une journée sans penser à Casey et avoir l'envie de pleurer, je n'suis pas capable de rester dans une pièce toute seule sans avoir le goût de me refaire le petit coup de l'hyperthermie. J'n'arrive plus à comprendre mon cœur, ma tête, c'est un vrai combat en moi. Vas donc réfléchir dans ses conditions.

- Rentre à Boston, laisse-toi encore quelques jours et va parler au psy que Cavanaugh a réquisitionné pour l'enquête. Je sais que tu n'es pas allée le voir parce que tu ne veux pas parler de toi entre les questions sur l'enquête.

- Maura… Tu fais chier à lire dans ma tête !

- Je suis ta meilleure amie, c'est normal.

- Merci, on se voit demain alors ?

- D'accord. A demain.

- Hey, Maura.

- Oui ? Demanda Maura surprise.

- Tu es bien plus que ma meilleure amie. Bonne nuit. »

Maura raccrocha le sourire aux lèvres. Jane se rapprochait peu à peu d'elle pour son plus grand bonheur. La jeune détective avait fini de préparer son sac et n'avait qu'une hâte rentrer à Boston, elle ne supportait plus l'ambiance de Dallas et voulait retrouver sa ville du nord. Frost avait décidé de rester jusqu'au soir pour s'assurer de n'avoir rien manqué.

Boston, Jane venait de se poser dans son appartement, Maura allait arriver dans quelques heures et la jeune détective en profita pour aller voir sa voisine qui une fois de plus avait gardé Jo Friday. Le pauvre chien ne voyait pas souvent sa maîtresse ses derniers temps. Après une petite discussion avec la voisine, Jane rentra chez elle et appela Korsak pour savoir si les informations qu'elle lui avait envoyé étaient utiles à l'enquête, malheureusement Frankie et lui n'avait pour le moment rien trouvé de plus.

« - Bon, je dois te laisser, j'ai de la compagnie. Dit-elle en entendant sonner à la porte. On se voit demain.

- Au dirty, à dix heures ?

- Parfait, merci Vince. »

Elle alla ouvrir pensant tomber sur Maura mais ce fut sa mère qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte. Elle ne semblait pas très calme. Jane la laissa entrer et lui proposa un café qu'Angela accepta.

« - Qu'est-ce qui t'amène Ma' ?

- Depuis, enfin, ça fait longtemps que tu ne viens plus me voir, ni à la maison, ni au café, j'espère que je n'ai pas dit quelque chose que tu n'as pas aimé.

- Non, c'est juste que… Avec ce tueur qui rôde, je n'ai plus une minute à moi. J'ai passé mes semaines entre le bureau, New-York et maintenant Dallas. Heureusement que les deux prochains matches sont à Boston sinon, j'aurai eu le droit à Washington et la Nouvelle-Orléans.

- Pourquoi tu ne profites pas de ta suspension pour te reposer ? Il y a trois semaines, quand tu étais à New-York pourquoi tu n'es pas rentrée directement, tu aurais pu te dire, voilà, je suis à la maison, je prends soin de moi, de Maura et j'en profite pour retrouver le chemin du bonheur.

- Parce que pour le moment le bonheur n'est pas au programme. Pour le moment, j'aimerai que mon corps arrête de me faire chier entre les envies de pleurer Casey, les maux de crâne à cause de cette enquête qui me torture l'esprit et le cœur qui se serrent à chaque fois que je vois un couple heureux avec des gamins. Je veux simplement redevenir, moi et la première étape pour réussir, c'est résoudre rapidement cette enquête.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu, demain ?

- Voir Korsak, après parler au psy qui est sur l'affaire pour savoir si les nouvelles informations qu'on a récupéré à Dallas peuvent l'aider à faire un profil du tueur. Et après, je rentrerai surement à la maison.

- Je viendrai te chercher à la sortie de chez le psy et je t'emmènerai dans un endroit que tu aimais bien quand tu étais petite. Dis, oui !

- D'accord mais c'est juste parce que ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas passé du temps, ensemble. »

Jane allait continuer mais on sonna à la porte. Maura venait de faire son apparition. Angela voulu partir mais Maura l'en empêcha. Elle se sentait tout à coup de trop mais comme à chaque fois qu'elle était en compagnie de Jane, elle ne le fit pas remarquer.

« - Alors, contente de rentrer à la maison ?

- Seigneur, oui. J'en pouvais plus de Dallas. A part les deux inspecteurs avec qui on travaillait, les autres nous prenaient de haut. C'est dingue comme Boston est tellement plus…

- C'est ta ville, Janie, tu ne peux pas t'en passer.

- Quand elle était petite, il n'y avait qu'un endroit qu'elle aimait voir, c'était Salem, sinon il était hors-de-question de quitter Boston. Ajouta Angela.

- Tu me forçais à aller dans le Maine pour voir les cousins, excuse-moi, ils étaient complètement paumés.

- Jane !

- Désolée, mais c'était pas toi qui a eu Anthony au téléphone après la mort de Casey. J'ai cru que j'allais le buter dans la seconde.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? Jane et Anthony n'ont jamais pu s'entendre. Murmura Angela à Maura qui semblait ne pas comprendre.

- Cet enfoiré m'a appelé pour savoir si c'était important qu'il soit là pour mon mariage parce qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de s'acheter un costume. Et le lendemain du mariage, il m'a appelé en me disant qu'il avait bien fait de pas venir parce qu'il n'aurait pas supporté la vue du sang.

- C'est vrai qu'il est maladroit mais…

- Non, maman, ce mec est un enfoiré et un arriviste qui a les dents si longues qu'elles raillent le plancher. »

Angela fit tout pour changer de sujet et ce fut Maura qui vint la sauver en posant des questions à Jane par rapport au match de la veille. Elle n'avait pas toujours compris les actions et Jane ce fit un plaisir de lui expliquer. Malgré la présence d'Angela, Jane ne se retint pas d'offrir quelques gestes attentionnés et tendres à Maura qui écoutait avec intérêt. Angela remarqua rapidement les regards, les sourires et les gestes que les deux femmes s'échangeaient et préféra s'éclipser discrètement. Elles étaient tellement prises dans leur explication qu'elles ne s'en rendirent pas immédiatement compte. Maura montra une vidéo à Jane qui jouait inconsciemment avec la main de son amie.

« - Et là, je ne comprends pas ! Pourquoi l'arbitre n'a pas arrêté le jeu ? Ryan est à terre, non ?

- Oui, sauf qu'il a intercepté le ballon sur le dos, ses genoux et ses mains n'ont pas touchés le sol. Il a tout à fait le droit de se relever et d'aller marquer un touchdown.

- Mais le type tout à l'heure, il…

- Il avait mis un genou à terre et était sortie du terrain, du coup le jeu est arrêté.

- c'est vraiment trop compliqué. Murmura Maura en prenant la main de Jane. Le polo…

- Non, non, Maura, le polo, ça c'est un sport compliqué.

- Il n'y a rien de compliqué au polo ? »

Jane ne put s'empêcher de rire, Maura avait réussi son coup, son amie avait retrouvé le sourire. La légiste vida son verre avant de se retourner vers Jane qui était perdue dans l'analyse de la vidéo que Maura avait apporté sur sa tablette.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? J'ai manqué quelque chose dans le match ?

- Non, je repensais à ce que le détective Beckett m'a dit au sujet d'une affaire qu'elle a eu avec un supporter des Yankee.

- Quoi donc ? Demanda Maura en regardant la vidéo par-dessus l'épaule de Jane. »

Jane se figea sur place, sentant le souffle de Maura contre sa nuque. Elle n'osait plus bouger de peur de faire une gaffe. Maura l'avait sentie et en avait profité. Elle posa délicatement sa main sur celle de Jane qui ne savait plus que faire.

« - Elle a parlé des supporters qui tuaient leur idole mais je ne vois personne dans les gradins qui serait susceptible de faire une telle chose. Ce ne sont que des parents avec leurs enfants.

- Mon père est un tueur en série.

- Sauf qu'il ne t'emmenait pas voir des matches de football. Dit-elle en faisant face à Maura.

- C'est vrai. »

Leur regard s'était accroché. Ni l'une ni l'autre ne bougeait de peur de faire un faux pas. Alors que Maura allait l'embrasser, on frappa à la porte. Jane s'écarta et alla ouvrir. Frost était devant la porte les bras chargé de vidéo.

« - Je viens de recevoir les vidéos de l'hôtel où s'est passé la soirée à New-York. Une petite soirée vidéo ?

- Je… Euh… Entre.

- Docteur Isles ? Oh, je dérange ?

- Non, j'allais y aller. Ne vous en faites pas. Répondit Maura en attrapant son sac.

- Installe-toi, Frost. Je raccompagne Maura. »

Jane rattrapa Maura sur le trottoir devant l'immeuble. Elle s'apprêtait à monter dans la voiture quand Jane lui attrapa le bras. La jeune détective n'en cru pas ses yeux. Maura lui en voulait, mais pourquoi ?

« - Maura ? Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

- Rien, c'est… Je suis fatiguée, on en parlera, demain.

- Non, c'est maintenant, cette fois, tu ne te défiles pas !

- C'est toi qui te défile, Jane. Quand tu es loin, tu passes ton temps à m'appeler, à me dire que je suis plus que ta meilleure amie, que je te manque, que tu veux me retrouver mais dès que tu me retrouves, tout ça, s'envole, comme si ça n'avait jamais existé. Alors excuse-moi d'être de mauvaise humeur quand tu fais tout pour que nous ne soyons jamais seules dans la même pièce.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui ait dit à ma mère de rester et ce n'est pas moi qui suis partie quand Frost est arrivé. J'allais lui demander de laisser les vidéos, qu'on les regarderait toi et moi, tranquillement. Mais tu as préféré partir. Tu veux que je te dise quoi ?

- Ce qu'il y a dans ton cœur au lieu de jouer avec le mien.

- J'en sais rien, Maura. Quand je suis loin de toi, je rêve d'être dans tes bras, d'être juste avec toi mais à chaque fois que tu es là, je repense à cette nuit où… Et je n'ai qu'une envie partir pour ne pas recommencer.

- Mais j'en avais envie, tu le sais, je…

- Ben pas moi, Maura. Pas comme ça ! S'exclama Jane en haussant le ton. »

Jane s'embarquait sur un terrain glissant, elle le savait mais elle devait être claire avec Maura maintenant. Elle devait lui dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, lui expliquer clairement cette fois, la peur qui la tenait à chaque fois que Maura entrait dans son champ de vision. Maura voyait bien que Jane était mal en point mais elle ne l'aida pas pour autant. Cette fois-ci, elle devait s'en sortir seule. Jane prit délicatement les mains de Maura dans les siennes. Elle les fixait avec attention comme pour se donner du courage.

« - Je sais pas ce que je ressens, enfin, si je le sais. Je tiens à toi plus que tout…

- Et Ryan ?

- Maura, s'il te plaît, ne m'interrompt pas… Dit-elle avec douleur. Je… Casey était l'homme de ma vie, j'étais prête à tout pour lui. Quand il est mort, il m'a dit que je l'oublierai vite, lui et son accent. J'ai espéré pendant des nuits qu'il avait raison mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je n'arrive pas à l'oublier. Quand je crois l'avoir oublié, que je commence à penser à toi et moi, je fais tout pour faire un pas vers toi… Je l'ai fait plus d'une fois, je t'ai appelé, j'y ai cru et dès que j'ai eu raccroché le téléphone, il était de nouveau là et je n'avais qu'une envie, le rejoindre. »

Jane avait du mal à organiser ses pensées, tout lui venait d'un bloc et cela vint briser sa carapace de dur-à-cuir. Maura sentait des larmes tomber sur ses mains que Jane tenait de plus en plus fort. Elle aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras mais Jane n'avait pas fini et elle voulait tout savoir avant de faire son choix.

« - Je sais combien « nous deux » compte pour toi et je sais ce que c'est d'attendre l'amour de quelqu'un qui fuit, j'ai vécu ça et je m'en veux de te faire vivre ça mais…

- C'est Bagdad dans ta tête. Murmura Maura avec douceur.

- Oui, sauf quand tu es là. Quand tu es là, dit-elle en levant les yeux vers Maura, tout devient clair mais c'est le calme avant la tempête et pour le moment, la tempête est trop violente pour que tu la vives avec moi. Je n'veux pas t'embarquer dans ma tourmente.

- Je comprends. Ajouta Maura en caressant la joue de Jane. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour que le calme devienne une histoire de chaque jour.

- Embrasse-moi. »

Ses mots étaient sortis comme une supplication. Maura ne put refuser une telle demande. Jane se laissa porter par ce tendre baiser qu'elle échangeait avec la belle légiste. Maura sentait contre ses paumes les larmes de Jane s'évader de ses yeux. Elle les chassa d'un geste tendre avant de s'écarter.

« - Tu ne veux pas rester ? Demanda Jane une pointe de supplication dans la voix.

- Tu as besoin d'être concentrée pour travailler. Si tu as besoin, tu sais où me trouver. Dit-elle en montant dans sa voiture.

- Attends. Murmura Jane en s'accoudant à la portière. Je… Bonne soirée.

- A toi aussi. Conclu Maura en s'en allant. »

Jane resta quelques secondes immobiles sur le trottoir. Elle tenta de retrouver sa carapace avant d'aller rejoindre Frost dans son appartement pour une nuit entière de travail qui ne leur apportèrent rien à part que cinq joueurs des Patriots avait fait le voyage jusqu'à New-York alors qu'ils ne jouaient pas. Frost avait fini par abandonner Jane à sa solitude aux alentours de quatre heures du matin.

Le lendemain, Jane du s'y reprendre à deux fois avant d'entrer chez le psychologue qui avait accepté de la recevoir entre deux rendez-vous. Elle avait vu Korsak qui lui avait conseillé de parler avec ce psy même si elle était contre l'idée de se confier à un inconnu. Et quand le psy, la reçue, elle refusa de parler d'elle et se mit à parler de l'enquête. Evidemment le spécialiste vit immédiatement, que cela n'était qu'un moyen d'éviter la discussion. Il essaya donc de la faire parler à travers l'enquête et après de longues minutes, il réussit enfin à percer la carapace de Jane qui eut tout à coup l'envie folle de tout déballer sur la table.

« - Le tueur est pas fou, il veut offrir à quelqu'un la possibilité d'être fier de lui. Comme vous, il fait bonne figure en public et craque dès qu'il se retrouve seul.

- Sauf que je ne tue pas des innocents.

- Non, vous l'avez dit vous-même, vous jouez avec eux. Vous les attirez comme un chasseur le ferait et quand ils ont mordu à l'hameçon, vous vous désintéressez d'eux. Sauf que votre conscience vous fait remarquer que cela est mal, donc vous faites tout pour vous faire pardonner, vous vous attachez à eux, avant de recommencer la même chose. Cette femme dont vous me parlez depuis le début, elle vous a piégé, elle vous a fait tomber dans votre propre piège. Elle contrôle la situation sans même que vous vous en rendiez compte.

- Non, si elle contrôlait la situation, elle serait partie depuis longtemps.

- Non, ça, c'est ce que vous faites, vous, pas elle. Elle vous aime ou du moins elle croit vous aimer et elle fera tout pour que cela devienne réciproque. Et comme ça l'est, elle attend simplement que vous fassiez le pas manquant.

- Et je fais ça comment ? Vous semblez oublier qu'il y a presque un mois, j'étais sur le point de me marier avec l'homme de ma vie. Etre homosexuelle et l'être avec ma meilleure amie n'étaient pas vraiment au programme.

- C'est ça qui vous fait peur, n'est-ce pas ?

- Quoi donc ? Etre homosexuelle ? Non, pas du tout.

- Non, pas ça, je suis sûr que vous êtes suffisamment costaud pour assumer votre orientation sexuelle mais ce qui vous effraie, c'est que vous ne contrôlez absolument pas la situation. Vous avez peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, d'être prise au dépourvu par l'avenir. Avec votre fiancé, vous avez rapidement reprit la situation de l'histoire mais avec cette femme, vous avez trouvé un adversaire à votre taille et vous avez peur de tout perdre en acceptant de suivre ses règles et non les vôtres. »

Jane regardait le psy avec inquiétude, il avait su mettre des mots sur ses craintes en un rien de temps. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Elle le fixait avec défi ce qui le fit sourire. Il laissait le silence s'installer, il savait qu'elle finirait par parler, par ôter le dernier masque qui le séparait de son vrai visage et ce ne fut pas manqué.

« - Ok, c'est bon, vous avez raison. Dit-elle en posant ses mains sur ses genoux. En gros, je drague tout ce qui bouge pour me sentir puissante et vivante. Je vais tout détruire autour de moi avec cette manie. Comment je fais pour que ça s'arrête ?

- Retourner à l'endroit où tout à commencer. Refaire le chemin pour comprendre où les choses ont vraiment dérapé.

- Mais je sais quand les choses ont dérapé, quand j'ai choisi d'utiliser ma meilleure amie comme objet sexuel ! S'énerva Jane.

- Vous ne l'avez pas choisi, ça s'est imposé à vous et comme vous me l'avez dit, elle ne vous en veut pas.

- Oui mais…

- Il est temps de vous pardonner, Jane.

- Je ne pourrai jamais oublier.

- Je ne vous demande pas d'oublier. Je vous demande de vous pardonner. Vous n'oublierez jamais mais vous pouvez vous pardonner. Vous avez des circonstances atténuantes. Vous veniez de perdre l'homme de votre vie le jour même de votre mariage, vous avez perdu votre courage et votre envie de vivre. Vous avez vu en votre amie, la promesse d'un retour prochain du bonheur et vous avez voulu le goûter trop tôt.

- Me pardonner, refaire le chemin à l'envers. Ok, c'est noté ! »

Et voilà, il venait de perdre la connexion avec la véritable Jane. Il la regarda avec désolation avant de se lever pour la raccompagner. Il savait qu'elle reviendrait lui parler. Elle en n'avait pas fini avec ses problèmes et lui en n'avait pas fini avec elle. Quand Jane quitta le bâtiment, elle chaussa immédiatement ses lunettes de soleil pour cacher ses yeux rougit par les larmes. Sa mère était déjà là et quand elle lui demanda si elle était prête, Jane lui offrit un grand sourire avant de dire dans le plus grand calme.

« - Tu veux bien m'accompagner à la cathédrale ? Je ne pourrai pas y aller seule.

- D'accord, tu es sûre que c'est là que tu veux aller ?

- Je ne veux pas y aller mais je dois m'y rendre si je veux pouvoir tourner la page. »

* * *

**Alors? Jane arrivera-t-elle a se pardonner? De passer ce dernier obstacle? Trouvera t'elle enfin ce tueur qui la hante?**

**Réponse... Bientôt les amis. :)**

**On s'approche à grand pas de la fin... :)**

**Bien à vous.**

**K.**

**PS: Toujours autant hâte de vous lire ^^**


	14. One Step for Man, A giant leap for Jane

**Et voilà un nouveau chapitre... (Titre inspiré de Neil Young, je trouvais l'image jolie^^)**

**Je n'ai pas trop répondu à vos reviews ce coup-ci, j'ai préféré vous concocter un beau petit chapitre à la place. J'espère que vous m'en voudrez pas trop. Je vais répondre un peu ici à vos questions.**

**Kalex44: Très bonne analyse... Pour le meurtrier ce n'est pas pour tout de suite encore^^**

**Stranger: Il se peut que ton vœu soit exaucé ^^**

**Tout le monde: Vous allez être content... Rapprochement... Again :)**

**Sur ce... Bonne lecture... :) (Hâte de vous lire^^)**

**K.**

* * *

Angela attendait sur le parvis comme Jane lui avait demandé. La jeune femme avançait, remontant la nef, elle fut assaillie par les souvenirs. Comme de violentes claques du destin qui faisaient tout pour l'achever. Elle se rattrapa à l'un des bancs, les yeux inondés de larmes. Elle avança, un pas après l'autre vers l'endroit où tout avait explosé pour elle. Angela était prête à intervenir en cas de problème, elle regardait sa fille se battre face à ses démons invisibles et cela lui brisait le cœur. Sa petite Jane, elle qui apportait tant de bonheur et de réconfort autour d'elle ne méritait pas ça.

Jane mit presque cinq minutes à atteindre l'autel. Elle s'agenouilla là, où la vie de Casey s'était envolée, elle sentait sur ses mains, le sang qui avait coulé jadis. Elle laissa aller ses larmes sous le regard triste du prêtre qui avait immédiatement reconnu la jeune femme. Il s'approcha lentement et quand il fut sûr qu'elle ne le repousserait pas, il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Jane.

« - Tout va bien aller, ma fille. Votre vie est encore longue, je suis sûre qu'il veille sur vous et veut que vous soyez heureuse.

- Il me manque tellement. Gémit Jane avec douleur.

- Ne laissez pas la peine vous envahir. Cet homme ne vous quittera jamais, il fait partie de vous, de votre cœur et de votre âme. Donnez-moi votre main. »

Jane posa sa main dans celle du prêtre. Il lui offrit un sourire et l'aida à se relever. Elle se retenait à son bras, persuadée qu'elle ne pouvait plus tenir debout sans aide. Il s'éloigna lentement et lui lâcha délicatement la main.

« - Maintenant, le bonheur vous attend. Prenez votre temps et Dieu vous guidera vers le bonheur. N'ayez crainte, votre vie redeviendra vite ensoleillée.

- Merci, mon père.

- Si vous avez besoin, vous savez où me trouver. »

Jane traversa de nouveau la nef vers la sortie. Quand elle croisa la lumière du soleil, elle se sentie tout à coup apaisée. Angela la prit délicatement par le bras. Jane était bien et voulu aller voir la tombe de Casey, sa mère n'était pas pour cette idée mais elle ne dit rien et l'accompagna. Elle resta à distance alors que Jane était à genou devant la tombe de son homme. Ses doigts venaient frôler les lettres gravées dans le granit pour l'éternité. Le silence l'avait enveloppé, elle se sentait vidée, fatiguée mais enfin elle arrivait à voir l'avenir sans lui à ses côtés.

Elle se leva et alla rejoindre sa mère, elle avait un sourire qu'Angela prit comme un bon signe. Un pas de plus venait d'être fait vers la guérison. Angela emmena sa fille boire un chocolat chaud comme lorsqu'elle était enfant et qu'elles rentraient toutes les deux des entraînements de flag de la petite Jane. La jeune femme voulu rapidement rentrer chez elle, la journée l'avait épuisée. Angela la raccompagna jusqu'à chez elle et après s'être assurée que sa fille ne manquait de rien, elle s'en alla, le cœur rassuré, sa fille allait bien et c'est tout ce qui comptait pour le moment.

Jane s'allongea sur son canapé et se laissa bercer par le ronron incessant des voitures qui passaient dans la rue. Alors qu'elle somnolait, on vint frapper à la porte. Jo Friday se mit à aboyer, Jane se leva et lui offrit une caresse sur la tête. Elle ouvrit la porte et découvrit Ryan, sourire aux lèvres, sac de sport sur une épaule et sac rempli d'un bon repas dans la main.

« - J'ai croisé ta mère qui m'a dit que tu étais chez toi, alors je me suis dit que tu n'aurais pas mangé.

- Entre. Pose tout dans la cuisine. Jo Friday vient là ! S'exclama Jane en rattrapant son chien qui se mit à suivre Ryan. Alors, un bon entraînement ?

- Le dernier de la semaine, je ne joue pas le prochain match.

- Pourquoi ? Tu as joué un super match face au Panthers.

- Merci. Dit-il avec le sourire. Les coaches me préservent, mon genou est fragile depuis le match des Cowboys et ils ne veulent pas que je force dessus.

- Les Saints sont de vrais brutes, les coaches ont raison. Dit-elle avec le sourire. Bon qu'est-ce que tu nous as apporté ?

- Je me suis arrêté au chinois au bout de la rue. Il m'a servi ton menu habituel donc je ne sais pas.

- Parfait, tu vas te régaler. Dit-elle en sortant deux bières. Mets-toi à l'aise, tu arrives pile à l'heure pour le match des Red Sox face aux Yankees. »

Ryan apporta les deux plats jusqu'au canapé où Jane avait déjà pris place avec les bières. Le jeune homme lui prit délicatement les bouteilles et les ouvrit avec agilité avant de les reposer sur la table basse. Ils mangèrent tranquillement en commentant le match. Au moment de l'arrêt de jeu, Jane se tourna vers Ryan et semblait déterminé à lui révéler quelque chose d'important.

« - Ce que je vais te dire devra rester entre nous. D'accord ?

- Je ne dirai rien, parole de scout.

- Voilà, on patauge complet pour l'enquête. Dit-elle en prenant la photo du suspect dans le dossier. Ce gars te dit quelque chose ?

- Euh, elle est flou ta photo. Dit-il avec le sourire. Non, je suis désolé, je ne reconnais pas. Je devrai ?

- Je sais pas. Dit-elle en rangeant la photo.

- Vous n'avancez vraiment pas ? Demanda-t-il avec intérêt.

- Non, rien que dalle. Il est partout et nulle part à la fois. Même le psy n'a pas su nous aider. Tout ce qu'on a c'est cette photo floue. Un gars avec une casquette des Patriots, autant dire qu'on a plus de la moitié de la population de Boston en tant que suspect.

- Je croyais que tu pensais que le tueur était parmi les joueurs.

- Je le crois toujours mais une détective à New-York m'a mis le doute. Le problème, c'est que je ne vois pas pourquoi un supporter irait tuer un joueur des cowboys ou des Jets ?

- Canahan devait rejoindre notre équipe, peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas dans l'équipe.

- D'accord, mais Donovan ? Il n'a rien avoir avec les Patriots ?

- Après la série de meurtre, Donovan est devenu le prétendant au titre de meilleur joueur de l'année.

- Tyrell et toi étiez avant lui, non ?

- Oui, mais on a dit qu'on refusait le titre parce que pour nous le meilleur, c'était et ça resterait Graham.

- Donc, si on regarde la liste, on saura qui est le tueur.

- Sauf que dans l'équipe on s'est tous mit d'accord, si l'un de nous obtient le trophée, on l'offrira à Jason, en l'honneur de son père.

- Donc, on en revient au supporter qui veut que le titre revienne au Patriots.

- Mais à ce moment-là pourquoi tuer tout le monde ? Le titre était pour nous à coup sûr, entre Graham, Johnson, Tyrell et moi, on avait quatre chances sur six de l'avoir.

- Et voilà, on revient à la case départ. »

Ryan l'embrassa dans les cheveux pour la rassurer. Il avait confiance, il savait qu'elle trouverait le coupable. Jane en était moins sûre, plus elle avançait dans l'affaire, plus le tueur se fondait dans la masse.

« - Et si le prochaine fois, on m'annonçait que c'était Tyrell, ou pire toi ? Je n'pourrais plus rien faire. Il faut que je l'arrête avant qu'il ne tue à nouveau.

- Pour le moment, il a arrêté de tuer, profite-en pour te calmer et revoir ce que tu as jugé inutile sur le coup. »

Et c'est ce que Jane fit pendant la semaine qui suivit. Elle était de plus en plus fatiguée à la fin des journées. Cette enquête la rendait complètement malade, ce qui ne rassurait pas Frost. Ce dernier faisait tout pour écarter discrètement sa coéquipière de l'affaire mais elle s'accrochait et refusait de lâcher. Ce qui n'allait pas s'arranger avec le temps. La seule chose qui permettait à Jane de tenir le coup, c'était la présence indéfectible de Maura.

Deux semaines et quelques jours, que le tueur de Patriots était resté tranquille. Jane profitait d'une soirée de calme pour retrouver Maura. Elle passait toutes ses soirées et ses nuits chez son amie. Jane avait fini par accepter qu'elle n'ait pas le contrôle dans cette histoire et laissait Maura garder le contrôle sans rechigner. Pour une fois dans sa vie, elle pouvait se reposer sur quelqu'un qui savait ce qu'elle désirait sans même parler. Maura avait dû faire beaucoup d'effort pour changer. Pour elle, Jane restait la femme forte et invincible mais petit à petit, elle se faisait à l'idée d'endosser le rôle de la femme forte pour réconforter son amie, qui s'endormait à chaque soir dans ses bras amoureux.

« - Je crois que c'est fini pour moi. Murmura Jane blottie dans les bras de Maura. Il est temps que je m'arrête avant d'y laisser des plumes.

- Ne le laisse pas gagner. Chuchota Maura en l'embrassant dans les cheveux.

- Il a déjà gagné. Quatre morts, plus d'un mois et demi d'enquête et toujours rien.

- Tu en as parlé avec Ryan ? Il peut peut-être vous aider encore ?

- Non. Grogna Jane. Je ne veux pas le mêler encore à ça. La dernière fois, il a fini suspect.

- Tu devrais dormir, demain sera une nouvelle journée de combat et tu gagneras, j'en suis sûre.

- C'est moi ou tu me dis ça, tous les soirs depuis une semaine et demi ?

- Possible. Répondit Maura en l'embrassant. Bonne nuit, Jane.

- Bonne nuit. »

Jane s'endormie dans les bras de Maura. Elle était en sécurité et rien n'était plus agréable de se sentir protégée par la personne qu'on aime. Si seulement Maura pouvait lire dans son esprit, elle verrait l'étendue de son admiration. Jane avait plus d'une fois essayé d'en parler à Maura mais à chaque fois, elle se défilait et parlait d'autre chose. Dans une journée, c'était le week-end et Jane comptait bien kidnapper Maura pour une soirée où elle aurait le courage de tout lui dire. Mais en attendant, elle devait se reposer parce que comme Maura l'avait dit, demain sera une nouvelle journée de combat.

Le lendemain quand elle se leva, elle était seule dans les draps, mais les odeurs de petit déjeuner la rassurèrent, Maura était toujours là. Elle eut beaucoup de mal pour se traîner jusqu'à la cuisine. Encore un petit déjeuner gargantuesque alors qu'elle n'avait toujours pas digéré le repas à la française de la veille. Elle se laissa tomber sur la chaise et posa sa tête dans ses bras.

« - Tu dois être au dirty dans une demi-heure, tu es sûre que ça va aller ?

- Non, j'ai envie de dormir et rappelle-moi de ne plus jamais tes repas avec douze mille plats avant d'aller me coucher.

- ça va pas ?

- J'ignore encore si c'est le lapin à la sauce tomate ou la poire au chocolat qui me rend malade mais là, oublie le petit déj, j'ai rien envie d'avaler. Grogna Jane, la tête dans ses bras.

- Il n'y avait rien d'indigeste au repas, hier. Tu as surement trop mangé.

- Tu m'as fait des assiettes d'ogre ! S'exclama Jane avant de réprimer un haut de cœur.

- Tu n'étais pas obligée de tout finir.

- Et ben, tu iras dire ça à ma mère. Elle m'a toujours dit de finir mon assiette. Dit-elle en se levant.

- Où tu vas ?

- Me recoucher ! Tu diras à Frost et Korsak que je repousse le rendez-vous pour midi.

- Tu es sûre de…

- Oui, sûre, je veux juste dormir. »

Jane se traîna jusqu'à la chambre et se laissa tomber comme une loque sur le lit. Dans la minute, elle avait rejoint Morphée. Quand Maura quitta la maison, Jane dormait toujours. Elle l'embrassa sur la tempe et s'en alla, direction son labo. Elle alla prévenir Frost et Korsak avant de s'occuper des affaires du jour, un accidenté de la route et un jeune homme ayant voulu jouer à Monsieur 100 000 volts.

A onze heures et demie, Jane se réveilla toujours aussi mal que le matin, elle se traîna jusqu'à la cuisine où Maura lui avait laissé un petit mot. Elle attrapa son téléphone et l'appela.

« - Docteur Isles ?

- Je suis réveillée, je pète la forme. S'exclama Jane en mentant un peu.

- Tu as eu mon mot alors ?

- Oui, je vais aller voir Korsak et Frost, ce coup-ci, je serai à l'heure.

- On se voit après ?

- Chez moi, je dois aller récupérer des affaires si je continue à squatter chez toi.

- D'accord. A tout à l'heure. »

Jane raccrocha, se prépara et alla rejoindre Frost et Korsak qui l'attendaient en mangeant des hamburgers qui lui donnaient absolument pas envie. Frost lui proposa ses frites mais elle refusa.

« - Hou, toi, tu as eu le droit à un repas 12 plats de Maura. S'exclama Korsak avec le sourire.

- Sa mère devait venir et elle n'est pas venue, comme il y a trois jours et comme la semaine dernière. Enfin, la semaine dernière, elle était là mais les repas de Maura, ça tuerait un champion de gobage de hot-dog. C'est délicieux et du coup…

- Le lendemain, t'es malade.

- Pauvre Janie. Se moqua Frost avant de mordre à pleine dent dans son hamburger.

- Quand tu auras goûté à ses cuisses de grenouille à la française, là, tu comprendras ce que c'est un repas à la Maura. Enfin… Dites-moi, vous avez du nouveau ?

- Ryan nous a rendu visite. Répondit Frost avec une pointe de mépris.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?

- Il nous a apporté une vidéo qu'il avait faite pendant la soirée à New-York et où l'on voyait notre homme mystère. Malheureusement, on ne le voit pas mieux.

- Donc, on a du nouveau mais rien.

- C'est ça. Conclu Korsak.

- Je suis sûre que c'est un joueur mais pourquoi on n'arrive pas à le coincer ?

- On a qu'à demander à Ryan de faire la taupe dans l'équipe.

- Il est chez sa sœur, pour le week-end, il va voir sa nièce. Mais Lundi, je pourrai toujours essayer de lui en parler.

- Jamais là quand on a besoin de lui. Murmura Korsak pour taquiner Jane.

- c'est un homme, il ne peut pas être parfait. Dit-elle avec le sourire. »

Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que le tueur de Patriots ne se réveille pas dans le week-end. Il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps pour Jane qui comptait kidnapper Maura. Elle préféra donc se concentrer sur les derniers préparatifs de sa surprise. Elle avait discrètement vérifié sur le planning de Maura qui n'avait rien de prévue pour ce soir-là. Jane avait préparé un petit repas sympa, elle savait que Maura trouverait ça étrange mais elle n'aurait qu'à lui dire qu'elle avait le goût de lui faire plaisir. Ce qui n'était pas totalement faux. Tout était prêt, il ne manquait plus que Maura.

* * *

**Alors? Jane arrivera-t-elle a s'ouvrir à Maura pour enfin passer le dernier pas? Elles sont déjà un couple d'après vous ou il manque encore un petit quelque chose?**

**Le tueur de Patriots se réveillera-t-il de nouveau? Qui pourrait être sa prochaine victime?**

**Des idées pour la suite... :) (Elle est déjà partiellement écrite... Réponse... Demain^^)**

**Hâte de vous lire.**

**K.**


	15. At One Step of The Revelations

**Coucou, voilà le nouveau chapitre... Tout petit chapitre mais j'arrivais pas à faire plus long donc j'espère que cela vous plaira... Je vais répondre à:**

**Stranger: C'est noté, tu es fan du Rizzles^^ j'espère que la suite te plaira :)**

**Je ne vous en dis pas plus et vous souhaite un bonne lecture.**

**K.**

**PS: Hâte de vous lire.**

* * *

Jane l'attendit patiemment sur le canapé. Elle était impatiente et regardait l'heure à chaque minute. Malheureusement, Maura semblait ne pas vouloir rentrer à la maison. La jeune détective se mit à faire les cent pas dans la maison. Les heures tournaient et toujours pas de Maura à l'horizon, Jane commençait à s'inquiéter, elle avait appelé le labo, personne n'avait répondu. Elle avait ensuite essayé le téléphone de Maura qui sonnait dans le vide. La belle brune passa par tous les sentiments, déception, inquiétude, colère et finalement, la lassitude vint l'envahir et elle finit par s'endormie sur le canapé.

Jane fut réveillée par les rires de Maura qui ne semblait pas être seule. Elle ne bougea pas du canapé. Et ce fut un accent britannique qui se fit entendre, entremêlé à la voix de la jeune légiste. Jane ferma les yeux, elle ne voulait pas montrer qu'elle l'avait attendu, elle refusait d'être doublement humiliée devant ce fameux Declan Ashley qui était redevenu le grand ami de Maura. Maura offrit du champagne à son ami et tous deux se mirent à discuter à mi-voix à la demande de Maura qui était persuadée que Jane dormait dans la chambre.

La jeune détective supporta quelques minutes les discussions scientifiques et intimistes des deux amis avant de craquer. Elle se leva silencieusement et passa devant eux. Maura eut un instant d'arrêt. Jane disparue dans la chambre d'amis et se laissa tomber de sommeil sans même prendre le temps de se changer.

Quand Maura se leva le lendemain, Jane était déjà partie pour le bureau. Elle lui avait laissé un petit mot à côté d'une tasse de café préparée avec amour.

_J'espère que le café ne sera pas raté. Bonjour à Declan. Je dois aller voir le psy pour l'enquête donc je ne serais pas là à midi, je rentrerai surement tard, ce soir. Si tu as la flemme de faire à manger, tu as des spaghetti carbonara dans le frigo. J't'embrasse. J._

Maura ouvrit le frigo et eut un instant d'arrêt. Elle venait de merder, elle en était sûre maintenant. Elle but le café que Jane lui avait préparé avant de partir au labo. Ce soir, elle attendrait Jane pour lui demander pardon. Quand elle arriva au bureau, Frost sorti du café pour lui parler. Elle le regarda avec surprise avant de l'écouter.

« - Jane ? Mais elle est chez le psy pour votre enquête.

- Vous êtes sûre ? Demanda Frost surpris.

- Oui, en tout cas c'est ce qu'elle m'a dit, ce matin.

- Non, normalement, le rendez-vous est demain à dix heures, on devait y aller ensemble.

- Ben, essayez de l'appeler. Peut-être que j'ai mal compris. »

Qu'est-ce que Jane trafiquait ? Pourquoi lui avait-elle menti ? Elle était étrange depuis quelques jours mais cela était surement dû au fait qu'elles s'étaient toutes deux rapprochées. Cela devait l'effrayer mais de là à mentir. Ou alors elle n'avait pas menti et elle était allée voir le psy mais pour elle, pour chasser la douleur qui l'habitait. Maura préféra oublier ce détail qui aurait pu détruire le lien qui l'unissait à Jane.

A l'étage, Frost lui espérait que Jane ne se soit pas fourrée dans un problème. Il fit part de ses inquiétudes à Korsak qui lui répondit la même chose que Maura, « Appelle-la mais moi, elle m'a dit qu'elle allait voir le psy. »

« - Mais le rendez-vous est pour demain !

- Peut-être qu'elle y est allée pour elle, cette fois-ci. Casey n'est pas encore une affaire classée à ses yeux.

- Vu comme ça. J'espère qu'elle sera de retour pour son entretien avec Cavanaugh à une heure parce que sinon elle est foutue.

- Elle sera à l'heure, d'ailleurs en parlant de retard, il est où le schtroumpf ?

- J'en sais rien, il n'arrive jamais avant dix heures et demie alors tu peux toujours l'attendre. Je comprends pas pourquoi c'est pas Frankie qui a remplacé Jane ?

- Le gouverneur a fait pression, à cause de l'histoire « Rizzoli-McGrath », les Rizzoli ne sont pas très bien vus par le gouverneur Deval.

- Peut-être mais un Rizzoli ça bosse dix fois mieux qu'un crétin comme Deval.

- Courage, les Rizzoli sont aussi sur l'affaire. On va trouver. Tu as reçu le mail à minuit de Jane ? Elle a une nouvelle piste. Un joueur qui a fait le déplacement à Dallas et à New-York sans jouer le match, ils seraient six dans ce cas d'après elle.

- Oui, elle m'a dit qu'elle irait vérifier ça, lundi avec Ryan.

- Finalement, ce Ryan n'est pas si horrible. Ajouta Korsak.

- Peut-être mais je le sens pas, il a quelque chose de pas net, il connaissait déjà Jane avant l'affaire alors que Jane ne le connaissait pas.

- Attends, Jane est connue de tout Boston, c'est la seule flic de la crim', la meilleure et la plupart de nos enquêtes sont médiatisées. Elle venait de faire la Une avec le meurtre de Casey.

- Tu n'as pas lu la conversation de Ryan et son pote français. Crois-moi, il ne peut pas rester seulement un ami pour Jane.

- Et alors ? Elle est majeure, vaccinée et libre.

- Et tu as pensé à Maura ?

- Jane-Maura, le couple dont tout le monde parle. Elles sont amies, Maura peut-être mais Jane… Franchement.

- Jane est un vrai mec, ça m'étonnerait pas qu'elle soit de l'autre bord. »

Korsak n'y croyait pas. Il connaissait Jane et cela lui faisait étrange de l'imaginer dans les bras de Maura. Mais il ne pouvait pas nier l'attirance qu'il y avait entre les deux femmes. Il fut coupé dans sa réflexion par l'arrivée de Deval à… Onze heures !

« - Toujours la même affaire ? Vous avez du nouveau ?

- Si tu suivais un peu, peut-être que tu aurais la réponse. Marmonna Frost avec haine. Non, rien. Ajouta-t-il à l'attention de Deval qui reprenait sa place au bureau de Jane. »

Frost priait pour que Jane se pointe pour remettre cet idiot en place. Il fut exaucé deux heures plus tard. Jane arriva, elle avait l'air inquiète et fatiguée. Elle fusilla Deval du regard, le jeune homme se leva d'un bond pour laisser sa place à Jane. Frost et Korsak ne purent s'empêcher de sourire.

« - Rasseyez-vous Deval, je ne suis que de passage. Frost, il a accepté de nous aider. Ajouta Jane sans donner plus d'explication.

- Ok, on le briefera dès son arrivée. Ça va aller avec Cavanaugh ? Parce que tu n'as pas l'air en super forme.

- C'est le psy pour l'enquête qui te met dans des états pareils ? Demanda Korsak.

- En quelque sorte, vous m'envoyez lui parler pour comprendre le tueur mais lui n'a qu'une envie me torturait l'esprit. »

Jane mentait, c'était une évidence mais aucun des deux hommes ne lui firent remarquer. Jane avait sa vie privée et ils ne se permettraient pas de s'en mêler surtout en ce moment. La jeune femme se rendit dans le bureau de Cavanaugh. Ce n'était pas le chef qui voulait la voir mais bien le beau-père. Il semblait inquiet. Angela lui avait fait part de ses inquiétudes au sujet de la cathédrale et du cimetière et il tenait à avoir la version des faits par Jane.

« - Vous en faites pas, monsieur, j'avais juste besoin de tout reprendre depuis le début pour chasser quelques mauvais cauchemars.

- Et ça va mieux ? Vous semblez fatiguée. Même officieusement vous ne pouvez pas prendre de vacances ?

- Pas avec ce tueur en liberté. Mais il se peut qu'après son arrestation, je prenne des vacances. Je crois que mon entourage a réussi à me convaincre. »

Alors que Jane et Cavanaugh conversaient, Frost et Korsak fixaient la porte, prêts pour voir la tête de Jane à la sortie de cet entretien. Ils furent surpris de de voir Cavanaugh serrait la main de Jane avec un grand sourire. Elle traversa la pièce mais Frost et Korsak lui bloquèrent le passage. Jane leur offrit un sourire.

« - Vous allez devoir me supporter encore un petit peu.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Korsak.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ajouta Frost.

- Je vous le dirai promis mais j'ai quelqu'un d'autre à prévenir avant.

- Maura ?

- Vous serez tenus au courant, ne vous en faites pas. Dit-elle en quittant la pièce.

- Maura ! Dirent Frost et Korsak d'une même voix. »

Ils attendirent quelques minutes et quand l'impatience fut trop forte, ils descendirent voir Maura pour savoir ce que Jane leur cachait. La jeune légiste ne pourrait pas leur cacher la vérité. Elle était au téléphone, elle avait le sourire aux lèvres. Quand elle vit Korsak et Frost, elle s'excusa auprès de son interlocuteur et raccrocha.

« - Que puis-je pour vous messieurs ?

- Qu'est-ce que Jane est venue vous dire ? Demanda Korsak avec le sourire.

- Rien. Je n'ai pas vu Jane depuis hier soir.

- Maura, vous ne pouvez pas mentir, alors ?

- Non, je vous promets, Jane n'est pas venue ici. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle vous a dit mais elle n'est pas là.

- Ben alors qui ?

- Sa mère ? Ou ses frères ?

- On aurait mal compris ? Demanda Korsak. Désolé de vous avoir dérangé docteur Isles.

- Attendez, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Aucune idée, on pensait que vous le sauriez. Ajouta Frost en quittant la pièce. »

Maura voulait connaître le fin mot de l'histoire. Elle les suivit jusqu'à l'étage quand ils arrivèrent, Jane semblait plus que paniquée. Elle avait chassé Deval de son bureau et s'acharnait sur son ordinateur. Frost et Korsak la regardaient avec inquiétude.

* * *

**Alors? Qu'est-ce Jane doit dire à quelqu'un avant de le dire aux garçons? Une idée?**

**Qu'est-ce qui la rend si inquiète tout à coup? Réponse dans le prochain chapitre si vous êtes sage (et que j'ai le temps^^), il sera publié ce soir tard. :) **

**Bien à vous.**

**K.**

**PS: Le gouverneur Deval existe vraiment, c'est le gouverneur du Massachusetts depuis 2007 :)**


	16. The End For Him, The Beginning For Them

**Le chapitre que vous attendez tous :) Et bien le voilà! La fin d'une tuerie, le début d'une longue aventure. ;)**

**Je voudrais vous remercier pour votre soutien tout au long de cette histoire. Merci d'avoir supporté mes coups de coeur et mes coups de gueule ;) J'espère vous revoir bientôt :p**

**Turnen: En effet, je pige pas tout avec le bin's des reviews mais sache que j'ai lu tout ce que tu as commenté et je te remercie ;)**

**Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture et surtout ne partez pas trop vite à la fin... Un dernier chapitre vous attend dans la journée. Si vous êtes sage. :)**

**(J'espère que vous avez aimé hier soir, le petit One-Shot "The Via Crucis of Jane", un petit cadeau pour ne pas avoir publié ce chapitre.^^)**

**Bien à vous.**

**K.**

**PS: Hâte de vous lire. ;)**

* * *

« - Je sais qui c'est ! Je savais que je l'avais déjà vu !

- De quoi tu parles ?

- L'enquête. Ryan m'a dit que Hodking avait un jumeau qui était joueur de baseball pour les red sox. Lors du match contre New-York, les Red sox n'avait pas de match et Samuel Hodking ne jouait pas pour le match pourtant il était présent à la soirée. Je l'ai vu et je lui ai même parlé, sauf qu'il ne se souvenait pas de moi alors que je l'avais interroger deux fois.

- Et alors ?

- Il ne se souvenait pas de moi parce que ce n'était pas Samuel Hodking mais Simon Hodking !

- Explique-toi ?

- Pendant que Simon fait la fête avec les joueurs de l'équipe des Patriots en se faisant passer pour son frère, Samuel tue.

- Mais lors du match de Dallas, les red sox avait un match. S'exclama Frost en vérifiant l'information sur son ordinateur.

- Oui, mais Simon était déclaré forfait pour blessure. Et ils étaient tous les deux à Dallas. J'en suis persuadée.

- Pourquoi il s'est arrêté de tuer ?

- Deux solutions, son frère ne joue plus le jeu parce qu'il a compris que Samuel est le tueur de Patriots, ou alors, la personne qui était la cause de son acte n'était plus. Regarde si on a quelque chose sur Jack Hodking. »

Frost se perdit dans sa rechercher alors que Jane s'énervait sur son téléphone. Son interlocuteur refusait de répondre et cela ne calmait en aucun cas son tempérament de feu. Korsak observait la scène sans comprendre ce qui se passait. Jane avait mis son cerveau sur turbo et marchait à coup d'adrénaline, plus personne ne pouvait la suivre. Maura aurait voulu la calmer mais elle savait très bien que Jane l'aurait repoussée bien trop prise dans la tourmente de sa réflexion.

« - J'ai ! Il est mort, quatre jours après le dernier meurtre. Un cancer incurable.

- C'est ça ! Il voulait rendre son père fier avant que celui-ci ne parte. Il voulait gagner le trophée pour que son père soit fier de lui. J'ai croisé Jack Hodking lors du match des Patriots contre les Giants. Il était fier de son fils mais n'avait pas le courage de lui dire.

- Comment t'as trouvé tout ça ? Alors qu'on l'avait sous le nez depuis le début et qu'on avait rien vu ?

- Leisha, la sœur de Ryan. Elle m'a dit que… Merde, Ryan ! Faut aller au stade, Ryan va faire une connerie.

- Quoi ? S'exclama Frost en suivant Jane du regard. »

La jeune femme entra en furie dans le bureau de Cavanaugh pour le supplier de lui donner une arme et une plaque. Le patron fini par céder. Elle repartie avec sa demande à la ceinture et surgit du bâtiment direction sa voiture. Frost, Maura et Korsak l'avait suivi. Elle n'eut pas le temps de protester quand les trois montèrent dans sa voiture.

« - Tu nous dis ce qui se passe ?

- Ryan a compris qui a tué son meilleur ami et les autres. Il va vouloir réclamer justice mais à la manière sportive. Il va s'en prendre à lui.

- Comment il a pu comprendre ? Demanda Korsak.

- Je lui ai montré la photo et a du faire le lien avec la discussion que j'ai eu avec Samuel enfin Simon. J'ai été longue à la détente parce que j'ignorais que le père des deux frères étaient morts. Ryan, lui, le savait.

- Jane, tu ne peux pas intervenir alors…

- Maura ! Tu restes là et tu attends, il est hors-de-question que tu sois blessée. »

Jane jaillit de sa voiture et couru droit vers la pelouse du Gillette Stadium. Sur le terrain, il n'y avait personne mais quand elle leva les yeux, elle vit un spectacle fort désagréable dans les gradins. Ryan tenait Samuel par la gorge, le menaçant de le jeter par-dessus la tribune. Jane fit signe à ses deux coéquipiers de ranger leur arme. Elle allait s'engager dans les gradins quand elle vit que Maura suivait.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fou, je t'ai dit quoi ?

- Tu pourrais avoir besoin de mes connaissances en psychologie ?

- C'est de Ryan dont on parle, je… Oh, puis merde, fais ce que tu veux. Dit-elle en sortant de sa cachette et montant le plus discrètement possible les gradins. Ryan ne fait pas ça !

- Il les a tués, Jane, il les a tués pour la gloire. Il a tué mon meilleur ami, je dois venger Graham. Il ne mérite pas de…

- Ryan, s'il te plaît, écoute-moi, dit-elle en se rapprochant suivit par ses trois coéquipiers, tu avais raison, j'avais besoin de toi pour comprendre cette affaire. Regarde, tu l'as résolue avant moi.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, il t'a trompé avec son petit jeu. Il nous a tous trompé. Dis-le que c'est toi ! Cria-t-il à Hodking

- Non, il ne t'a pas trompé, toi. La preuve, tu es là avant nous. S'il te plaît, pense à Jason, il a besoin de toi… Ryan, j'ai besoin de toi.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de moi, Jane. Dit-il en resserrant sa prise autour de sa victime. Depuis que tu me connais tu n'as que des problèmes.

- Il t'a sauvé. Murmura Maura.

- Je sais, Maura. Laisse-moi faire. Répondit Jane avant de faire un pas de plus vers Ryan. Sans toi, je ne serai pas là, tu m'as sauvée. Tu m'as aidé à dépasser ma peur d'être seule. Ryan, s'il te plaît.

- Ne t'approche pas, Jane ! Je vais le lâcher.

- Non, tu ne vas pas le faire. Je le sais.

- Tu n'en sais rien. S'énerva Ryan. Il mérite de mourir.

- Oui, il mérite la mort mais il ne mourra pas de ta main parce que tu ne sacrifierais pas ton rêve pour un enfoiré pareil. »

Ryan eut un instant d'arrêt avant de reprendre de la constance. Jane avait visé juste. Frost et Korsak étaient prêt à dégainer en cas de problème. Maura en arrière tentait de comprendre ce qui se passait. Elle avait peur de voir Jane en danger mais pour le moment, elle semblait avoir le contrôle de la situation.

« - Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as dit à New-York le soir où je t'ai rejoint ?

- Je ne suis pas Sehorn, Jane !

- Je ne te demande pas de l'être puisque je ne suis pas Harmon. Mais, une chose est sûre, tu n'as pas le droit de tout gâcher à cause d'un tueur qui va finir sa vie en prison.

- Qu'est-ce que je vais gâcher ? Jane, l'enquête est finie, tu vas reprendre ta vie et moi, la mienne, ce sera fini et…

- Non, Ryan, je… »

Jane eut un instant d'arrêt. Elle repensait à tout ce qui s'était passé depuis le début de l'enquête. Elle passa une main paniquée sur son visage pour retrouver du courage. Elle regarda Maura avec douleur avant de reporter son attention sur Ryan.

« - Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as dit quand tu m'as parlé de ce que tu admirais chez Sehorn ?

- N'essaie pas de gagner du temps, Jane. Vas-t-en et laisse-moi faire ce qui est juste.

- Non, ce qui est juste, c'est que tu gagnes le superbowl avec ton équipe en hommage à ton meilleur ami, ce qui est juste c'est que tu ailles remettre le trophée du meilleur joueur à ton filleul, ce qui est juste c'est que tu vois grandir ton fils ou ta fille ! Pas que tu finisses en prison ! S'énerva lentement Jane.

- Mon fils ou ma fille ? Tu…

- Oui, Ryan, s'il te plaît, ne me laisse pas tomber, pas maintenant ! »

Ryan regarda Jane avant de reporter son attention sur Samuel. Il le souleva de terre et le laissa tomber sur le sol de la tribune. Le tueur de Patriots s'étouffait à genoux sur le sol. Korsak et Frost se ruèrent sur lui pour lui passer les menottes. Jane se précipita vers Ryan et l'éloigna de Hodking. Elle vint se blottir dans les bras de son ami sous le regard incompris de Maura. Jane s'écarta de Ryan et lui offrit un grand sourire.

« - Ne me fais pas regretter ce que je viens de dire !

- Jamais. Je ne te lâche plus d'une semelle ! Et interdit que tu prennes des risques, maintenant.

- J'ai encore quelques temps mais pour le moment, j'ai une semaine de vacances complète. Dit-elle avant de reprendre son regard de flic. Il faut que tu viennes avec nous pour faire ta déposition. »

Ryan suivit Frost et Korsak qui ne lâchaient plus Samuel d'une seconde. Jane se retrouva face à face avec Maura. Elle savait que cette scène venait de casser quelque chose entre elles, elle sentait que Maura allait la détester mais ce fut tout le contraire qui arriva. La légiste prit Jane dans ses bras pour la féliciter avant de lui glisser une phrase au creux de l'oreille qui fit sourire la jeune détective.

« - Une fois de plus tu as pris le plus beau, tu mérites d'être heureuse. C'est plutôt rapide entre vous deux alors, s'il lui prend le goût de te briser le cœur, préviens-moi, je me ferai un plaisir de lui offrir une autopsie gratuite.

- Promis. Je crois que je ne suis pas faite pour choisir entre vous deux.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu n'auras jamais à choisir. Je serai toujours là quoi qu'il arrive. Mais pour le moment, tu as une famille qui t'attend et tu la mérite amplement.

- Et toi, avec Declan ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Dit-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue. Allons les rejoindre avant qu'ils nous oublient. »

En arrivant sur le trottoir, il y avait un problème de logistique. Six pour une voiture de cinq places. Ryan proposa de mettre Samuel sur le toit avec des sangles mais violence policière ferait tâche sur le dossier de nos excellents policiers. Jane laissa les clefs de sa voiture à Frost et avec Maura et Ryan, ils prirent la voiture de Ryan. Sur le chemin, Maura observait Jane. Son amie semblait épuisée et stressée mais pourtant un sourire venait illuminer son visage. Elle se cala dans son siège avant de dire à Maura.

« - Tu surveilles que mister McGrath ne fasse pas un délit de fuite ?

- J'y veille. »

Jane s'endormie en deux minutes et Maura en profita pour interroger Ryan qui répondait avec respect et sincérité. Il savait que Maura comptait beaucoup pour Jane et il fut rassuré de voir que Jane comptait autant pour Maura. Il savait que si un jour, il lui arrivait quelque chose, Jane serait en sécurité avec Maura.

« - Vous l'aimez n'est-ce pas ? Demanda tout à coup Ryan.

- Notre histoire est un peu plus complexe que ça.

- Loin des yeux, manque insupportable et une fois, l'une à côté de l'autre, le manque disparaît pour de l'amitié amoureuse.

- C'est ça, enfin presque…

- Jane m'a raconté ce qui s'était passé entre vous, enfin, je veux dire qu'elle m'a dit qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre vous mais qu'elle s'en voulait tellement que…

- Jane a beaucoup de mal avec le pardon, cet incident l'a éloigné de moi mais je sais qu'avec le temps, elle finira par se pardonner et notre amitié n'en sortira que grandit.

- Vous ne m'en voulez pas trop ?

- Tant qu'elle sera heureuse à vos côtés, je n'aurai rien à redire mais si jamais il lui arrive malheur par votre faute, je n'aimerai pas être à votre place.

- Message reçu, doc… Dit-il avec le sourire avant de reprendre avec sérieux. Dites, euh, elle vous l'avait dit pour le bébé.

- Non, je me suis posée des questions à ce sujet, elle était étrange depuis quelques jours mais elle ne m'avait rien dit. Je pense qu'elle ne le savait pas vraiment avant aujourd'hui.

- Sa mère va me haïr.

- On s'en fou de ma mère. Murmura Jane dans son sommeil.

- Tu…

- Ryan, je me repose mais je ne suis pas sourde. Dit-elle avec le sourire. »

Maura et Ryan se sentir tout à coup mal à l'aise ce qui fit sourire Jane qui ouvrait de nouveau les yeux. Son rire fut communicatif.

Au commissariat, Ryan suivit le petit groupe alors que Jane se rendait au café où Angela venait de revenir après des courses. Jane lui demanda la permission de lui parler en privé. Angela posa ses courses dans le garde-manger avant de rejoindre sa fille dans un coin tranquille de la cafétéria. Jane ne savait pas comment le dire à sa mère. Angela avait toujours adoré Casey, elle voyait en lui, l'homme qui rendrait sa fille heureuse. Tout était arrivé si vite que Jane n'avait pas eu le temps de comprendre de ce qui se passait jusqu'au matin où elle avait appris la cause de son mal être qui durait depuis quelques jours. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et se lança.

« - Maman, dit-elle en prenant les mains de sa mère dans les siennes, ce que je vais te dire va peut-être te blesser, te surprendre mais je ne peux plus reculer… Non, je ne veux plus reculer.

- Je t'écoute ma chérie.

- Je sais que Casey est parti, il y a seulement deux mois et demi, je ne l'oublierai jamais mais le psy a dit vrai, je ne peux plus vivre avec son souvenir.

- Tu as quelqu'un ? C'est ça ?

- C'est plus compliqué que ça. Je… Je n'arrive pas assimiler l'information encore, c'est rapide mais pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'ai confiance. Je…

- Et Janie, chérie, dis-moi. Murmura Angela en caressant la joue de sa fille. Je serai toujours là pour toi.

- Je… ça semblait plus simple dans la voiture... Bon, Ryan et moi, on va avoir un bébé.

- Tu… C'est ça qui devrait me blesser ?

- Ben Ryan et toi, disons que…

- Hey, j'ai fait ça avec tous tes petits copains, les crétins sont partis, les autres sont restés. Tu es ma fille, je ne veux que le meilleur pour toi.

- Je comprends pourquoi ils fuyaient tous. Dit Jane avec le sourire. Tu m'en veux pas ?

- Non, c'est sûre, c'est rapide mais la vie est trop brutale avec nous alors cet enfant ce sera la petite perle douceur dans nos existences. »

Jane avait les larmes aux yeux, Angela la serra fort dans ses bras. Elle était heureuse de voir sa fille reprendre sa vie en main, même si au fond d'elle, elle avait peur que ce ne soit qu'une illusion. Angela félicita une fois encore sa fille, la supplia de passer chez elle avec Ryan, le soir même pour le présenter à ses frères. Jane hésita mais quand elle vit la joie dans le regard de sa mère, elle ne put qu'accepter.

Après cette étrange révélation qui rendait la situation plus que réelle, Jane se rendit à l'étage pour l'interrogatoire de Hodking. Elle observait la scène depuis la salle d'observation, Frost et Korsak le prenaient en tenaille pour le faire craquer. La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant ses coéquipiers briser l'enfoiré qui les avait hantés pendant ces deux mois.

« - Je savais que je trouverai là, sœurette. Alors comme ça, maman organise un repas chez elle ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

- Qui te dit que c'est moi ? Ça peut très bien être Tommy ou toi.

- Moi, je n'ai rien de neuf et à part si Tommy a décidé d'épouser Lydia, je ne vois que toi. Alors ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Dit-elle avec son adorable air innocent.

- Très bien, tant pis. Je le saurai, ce soir, de toute façon. »

Jane eut un sourire discret. Elle espérait au fond d'elle que la soirée se passerait bien. Mais la bonne nouvelle du moment était que Samuel Hodking allait être condamné pour un quadruple homicide et passerait le reste de sa vie en prison. Jane s'apprêtait à quitter le bâtiment quand Frost la rattrapa.

« - Cavanaugh t'attend pour la conférence de presse.

- Vas-y avec Korsak, c'est votre boulot. Et puis, ma mère m'a préparé une soirée, j'ai intérêt d'être à l'heure si je ne veux pas finir sur la table d'autopsie de Maura, demain matin.

- D'accord, merci pour ton soutien. Tu remercieras Ryan pour nous ?

- Avec plaisir. Venez à la fête après, ça me permettra de ne pas tuer un des Rizzoli présent dans la pièce.

- On viendra te sauver dès que possible. Dit-il avec le sourire. »

Jane rejoint Ryan qui l'attendait devant le bâtiment. Elle lui sauta au cou, l'embrassa avant de lui offrir un grand sourire.

Ce soir-là, Chez Angela la fête était grandiose, Jane avait supplié Maura de venir. Elle faisait partie de la famille et ce fut le rire général quand Angela se leva en voyant arriver Maura au bras de Declan Ashley.

« - Tu vois, ma', ce n'est pas pour moi qu'il avait un faible.

- Bon on m'explique le secret des britanniques ? S'exclama Frankie qui se sentie tout à coup seul. Sur trois couples, il y a deux britanniques.

- Ils sont gentlemen. Répondit Maura en embrassant Declan avec tendresse. Et les femmes adorent ça.

- Je suis gentleman !

- Mais tu es américain d'origine italienne, ça fait tout de suite suspect. Répondit Tommy pour taquiner son frère. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, regarde, Jane a réussi à trouver quelqu'un alors tu as toutes les chances de trouver ton âme sœur.

- Tommy, tu viens de perdre des points au classement du futur parrain ! Murmura Jane avec le sourire.

- Parrain de qui ?

- Janie, chérie, tu ne pouvais pas attendre que le repas soit passé ? S'exclama Angela faussement vexée.

- Désolée, ma', j'voulais pas te voler la vedette. Dit-elle avec le sourire.

- Je repose ma question, le parrain de qui ? Reprit Tommy curieux tout à coup.

- Si maman a fait une soirée, ce soir, c'est pour fêter le fait que je vais rapidement ressembler à une baleine plus que susceptible.

- Wow ! Ma sœur enceinte ! Je ne pensais jamais dire ça, un jour !

- Merci, Tommy. »

En une demi-seconde, Jane se retrouva écrasée par ses frères qui la félicitaient. La bonne humeur était de retour dans la maison. L'ombre de Casey planerait encore et toujours au-dessus d'eux mais la vie leur offrait une seconde chance à tous et ils allaient la saisir.

A la famille, celle dans laquelle on voit le jour et à celle qu'on se crée avec le temps. Sans eux, nous ne serions que des êtres seuls et perdus dans le grand univers impitoyable.

* * *

**Les fans du Rizzles, je vois déjà vos regards et vos pensées... Désolée, je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à briser le coeur de Ryan! (Je crois que je suis fan de mon petit cornerback à moi.^^) J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop?**

**Un petit épilogue ensoleillé vous attend pour dans l'après-midi :)**

**J'espère que cette histoire vous a plus. Pour ceux qui voyait Ryan comme un suspect, désolée mais je ne voulais pas briser une fois de plus Jane. Casey, c'était largement suffisant :p Il ne faut pas abuser du sadisme. :)**

**Encore Harmon & Sehorn dans le chapitre... Ils ne me lâchent pas ces deux-là, comme une voix dans un coin de ma tête, ils me disent, "Hey, Hey, nous oublie pas, pour ce chapitre-là!" alors je leur fais plaisir :) lol. **

**Bien à vous.**

**K.**

**Ps: Hâte de vous lire. :)**


	17. Five Years Later: Well Deserved Holiday?

**Et voilà, l'épilogue... Je suis heureuse et triste de partager cette dernière partie de l'histoire. Elle faisait partie de mon quotidien. Lire vos reviews étaient mon petit plaisir avant d'attaquer ma journée et le soir avant de décompresser. Merci de m'avoir suivit sur cette aventure sportive et tragique.**

**L'amour dans tout ça? Et bien le voilà... *-***

**J'espère que cela vous plaira... Un petit goût de vacances dans ce chapitre ;)**

**K.**

* * *

** 5 ans plus tard **

Jane était allongée sur le sable, paisiblement au soleil, première vraie vacances depuis des années. Voilà deux semaines qu'elle était en Californie avec sa famille dans la maison de son amie Maura. La jeune légiste était assise à côté de Jane et riait en voyant Ryan et Declan se battre pour avoir le ballon.

« - Je me demande qui sont les enfants dans le lot ?

- Declan et Ryan sans hésiter, murmura Jane avec le sourire, dès qu'ils sont avec les petits ce sont de vrais gamins.

- C'est vrai. Regarde ton homme avec Avery et Leo.

- Ils vont finir par se faire mal. Faisons les revenir, je commence à avoir faim.

- Tu as tout le temps faim ! Et puis c'est toi, le lieutenant Rizzoli, maintenant alors, à toi de donner les ordres.

- Pourquoi Sean n'a pas nommé Korsak pour le remplacer, je hais la paperasse.

- Parce que tu es la meilleure et que maintenant, tu as deux enfants qui ne peuvent pas grandir sans leur maman.

- C'est la doc ou la prof qui parle là ?

- L'amie. Répondit Maura alors que son fils lui sautait au cou. Que voulez-vous monsieur Ashley ?

- J'ai faim ! Tonton Ryan a dit qu'y'avait des sandwichs au beurre de cacahuète.

- C'est avec la dame d'à côté qu'il faut régler ça. Répondit Maura en embrassant le petit blondinet dans les cheveux.

- Vas chercher ta sœur et les filles, on va manger.

- Chef, oui, chef ! S'exclama le petit garçon avant de partir en courant.

- Je déteste Ryan ! Pourquoi il est allé leur apprendre cette connerie ?

- Je trouve ça, mignon. Et puis Leo adore savoir que sa marraine est la meilleure lieutenant de l'état du Massachusetts. »

Jane n'eut pas le temps de répondre que déjà Ryan arrivé portant sur le dos leur petite dernière et dans les bras leur aînée. Les filles riaient aux éclats. Jane se leva pour aider Ryan qui faisait le clown comme toujours depuis qu'il avait endossé le rôle de papa avec plaisir.

« - Attention atterrissage imminent, Finley Airline en approche.

- Atterrissage réussi. Répondit Jane en prenant son aînée sur ses genoux. Tu peux aller chercher les boissons fraîches dans le frigo, chéri ?

- Declan ?

- Allons-y ! S'exclama le séduisant médecin en posant ses enfants sur une des serviettes. »

Les deux femmes se regardèrent surprise, elles en étaient sûre, leur homme préparait une mauvaise blague à coup sûr. Jane se tourna vers sa filleule et la prit dans ses bras. La petite fille du haut de ses deux ans et demi était comme sa mère, incapable de mentir.

« - Dis-moi, Lucia chérie, qu'est-ce que ton père et Ryan ont prévu ?

- Sais pas ! Répondit Lucia en baissant les yeux. »

Les enfants semblaient être dans la confidence mais ne diraient rien. Finley du haut de ses cinq ans lançait un regard autoritaire sur les autres enfants pour qu'ils se taisent. Avery et Lucia ne semblaient pas se soucier de ce qui allait se passer alors que Leo attendait avec impatience le retour des deux hommes. Les deux amies n'eurent pas le temps de réagir, les hommes posèrent les bouteilles dans le sable avant de s'attaquer aux deux jeunes femmes. Ryan prit Jane dans ses bras avant de courir vers l'océan où il se jeta. Quand Jane sortie de l'eau, elle se jeta sur Ryan pour le noyer. Maura avait subi le même sort et maudissait son homme qui riait aux éclats.

« - La sentence va être terrible pour vous, monsieur McGrath !

- Si c'est vous qui m'arrêtez lieutenant, ce sera avec plaisir. »

Jane l'embrassa avant de le couler. Elle rejoint le rivage avant que Ryan n'ait le temps de se venger. Elle se vengerait le soir venu mais en attendant rien ne comptait plus qu'un bon repas en famille. Maura la rejoint quelques secondes plus tard accompagnée par les rires des quatre enfants qui aimaient quand les grands faisaient des bêtises. Alors que les deux plus grands avaient décidé d'aller pique-niquer sur la falaise, Maura et Jane restaient avec Avery et Lucia qui dévoraient déjà leurs sandwichs.

« - Si Finley rentre en un morceau à Boston, on ne doutera plus du fait qu'elle a pris des Rizzoli. S'exclama Maura en regardant les enfants jouaient sur la falaise avec les hommes.

- S'il te plaît, Avery vient tout juste d'enlever son plâtre, on va finir par croire que je les bats.

- Avery est tombée de poney, la fracture est reconnaissable, personne n'irait t'accuser de l'avoir battue. Puis du haut de ses trois ans, elle pourrait bien remballer ton détracteur. Elle est le portrait craché de sa mère.

- Merci, Maura pour ton soutien, ça me rassure vraiment de savoir que ma fille va devenir une flic dur-à-cuir.

- Hey, regarde, tu n'as pas une mauvaise vie. Si ça se trouve, elle sera amie avec un super médecin légiste qu'elle finira par épouser et …

- Ouh la! Laisse-la profiter de son enfance, la dure réalité de la vie frappe déjà bien assez tôt. Dit-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue.

- Tu as raison, en parlant d'enfance, tu comptes l'annoncer quand pour le troisième ?

- Quand les gens commenceront à se poser des questions !

- Je me pose déjà des questions.

- Bon, œil de Lynx si tu dis un mot, je t'étrangle.

- Ryan est au courant au moins ?

- Oui et tout est déjà prévu. Korsak me remplacera et je ferai tout pour qu'il garde la place et moi, je retournerai sur le terrain.

- T'es pas sérieuse ?

- Si, tout à fait sérieuse. Ryan est d'accord, enfin… Presque d'accord. »

Maura allait contester quand le téléphone de Jane sonna. Elle regarda Maura avec surprise. Le téléphone n'avait pas sonné depuis près de deux semaines. Elle avait demandé à ce qu'on ne la dérange qu'en cas de force majeure. Maura lui fit signe de décrocher.

« - Inspect… Euh, lieutenant Rizzoli ?

- Jane, c'est moi.

- Frost qu'est-ce qui se passe ? J'avais dit…

- Je sais mais là, on a vraiment besoin de toi. Une bombe vient d'exploser dans le centre, la population crie déjà à l'attentat terroriste ! Il faut vraiment que tu rentres. Les journalistes commencent à grouiller de partout.

- Je fais aussi vite que je peux. Je suis là dans cinq heures, grand maximum. »

Elle raccrocha et regarda Maura avec un regard horrifié. La jeune légiste regarda son amie faire ses affaires. Elle la stoppa dans son élan.

« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Je dois rentrer, une bombe vient de péter dans le centre. Les vacances s'arrêtent ici pour moi.

- On a besoin de moi?

- Non, Pike et Popoff sont surement déjà sur les lieux. Je...

- Vas-y, je m'occupe de tout.

- Je vais d'abord dire au revoir à mes enfants, après on verra. Dit-elle pour se calmer. »

Elle embrassa Maura sur la joue avant de s'approcher de sa petite Avery qui faisait des châteaux de sables avec Lucia. La petite blondinette regarda sa mère avec surprise. Elle était toujours la première à sentir quand sa mère avait peur, ou qu'elle était préoccupée. La petite fille lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa pour lui montrer son amour.

« - Je t'aime, ma maman d'amour.

- Moi aussi, ma chérie. Viens avec moi, il faut que je parle à papa et Finley. »

Elle rejoint les hommes avec Avery dans ses bras. Ryan senti rapidement que quelque chose clochait. Il prit délicatement Avery des bras de sa mère pour l'asseoir à côté de lui. Jane s'accroupie devant ses filles avant de s'expliquer.

« - Maman va devoir rentrer à la maison, vous êtes sage avec papa ?

- Oui, maman. Murmura Finley timidement.

- Tu veux qu'on rentre aussi ? Demanda Ryan.

- Surtout pas, vous savoir ici me rassure. Profitez du reste des vacances et dès que je peux, je viens vous rejoindre.

- D'accord ? Allez tape-là ! S'exclama Jane en tendant sa main vers ses filles. »

Les filles sautèrent au cou de leur mère avant de lui offrir un bisou sur la joue. Jane embrassa sa famille et s'en alla préparer ses valises à contrecœur. Le travail l'appelait et elle serait de nouveau sur le pont dans moins de cinq heures. Adieu le soleil de Californie, bonjour le chaos de Boston. Jane était de retour, les criminels n'ont qu'à bien se tenir. Le lieutenant Rizzoli n'était pas d'humeur et je n'aimerai pas être à la place de celui qui était venue bousiller ses vacances familiales.

_**Thoughts for all Bostonians present during the marathon on April 15, 2013. Peace, love and Happiness for the city of my heart.**_

* * *

**Voilà, c'est définitivement fini pour cette histoire. J'espère que cette fin vous plaît malgré l'absence de Rizzles.**

**Les Prénoms des enfants: J'avoue que pour les fans d'Angie (Je suis sûre que je ne suis pas la seule à tout connaître de sa vie!^^) et les fans de Sasha (J'en connais pas autant sur elle^^) cela a du leur faire bizarre à la fin. Les prénoms utilisés pour les enfants de Jane et Maura sont, en effet, les prénoms des enfants d'Angie et Sasha. :) Je n'avais plus d'inspiration et perso, je trouve les prénoms qu'elles ont choisis tellement mignons que je les ai réutilisé. (I'm a huge fan of Hornette #2^^)**

**J'attends de lire vos reviews avec impatience et j'espère pouvoir partager avec vous de nouvelles aventures bientôt.**

**J'vous adore,**

**K. Tesla.**


End file.
